mega pony x
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: este fic una baso en juego con el nombre de mega pony y a la vez es una combinación de mega man x en ese mundo
1. Chapter 1el mal despierta

**Mega pony X**

 **Cap 1 un mal del pasado despierta**

En una cuevas escondidas en las montañas de equestria una unicornio de color morado claro y su crin de un morado mas oscuro cuyo nombre es Starlight Glimmer que al perder el pueblo que controlaba por culpa de las portadoras de la armonía huyo a esa cueva y mientras avanza y maldice a la princesa Twilight Sparkle no se da cuenta de que esta siendo observada por un poni encapuchado : - maldita princesa Twilight Sparkle algún día me las pagaras todas juntas-:

-entonces desean vengarte deseas mostrarles a todos que tu tienes la razón- dijo, el encapuchado acercándose a ella.

-Y tu quien ere y como me encontraste aquí- dijo Starlight con algo de duda en su voz .

-Yo soy alguien que forma parte de todo y a la vez de nada. y el como te encontré digamos que nunca te he dejado sola yo eh estado vigilándote- dijo el encapuchado con voz calmada y a la vez fría.

-Y entonces me quieres ayudar con mi venganza- pregunta Starlight. mas confundida por la respuesta del encapuchado.

-Si y no lo que puedo hacer es dar consejos mas que nada y llevarte con el que tiene el poder para ayudarte – dijo, el encapuchado con el mismo tono de voz.

-Como esta eso me quieres ayudas pero no me vas ayudar:- dijo Starlight más confundida y perdida que al principio

-Te lo pondré mas simple te voy ayudar indirectamente si aceptas por supuesto-: dijo el encapuchado con un tono de voz un poco mas llena de emoción.

-Bueno eso lo entendí mejor pero como tu mismo dijiste si acepto tu ayuda ya que no te conozco y menos confió en ti, como se que me dices la verdad-: dijo Starlight mas a la defensiva.

-Entiendo que tengas tus razones para desconfiar de mi pero te ha seguro una cosa cuando hago un acuerdo con alguien que bien vale la pena lo cumplo hasta el final-: dijo el encapuchado con un tono de voz que se asemeja aun amigo de toda la vida

Starlight se puso a pensar en las posibilidades de todo lo que ganaría si aceptaba esta alianza muy peculiar y cuando pensó en lo que pasaría si perdía. Pero en su mente era más fuertes sus deseos de venganzas.

-Esta bien acepto este trato pero si me engañas no va a quedar nada de ti me escuchaste bien-dijo: Starlight con la furia y con aceptación en su voz

-que asi sea el trato este hecho ahora vamos tenemos que liberar a un prisionero muy especial- dijo: el encapuchado.

Y al instante creo una espera de tele trasporté que los cubrió a los 2 y al segundo se trasportaron de esas cuevas.

-Sabes debes mejorar ese hechizó ya que no salimos de la cueva- dijo: Starlight mirando a su alrededor.

-estas segura jaja bueno mira detrás de ti- dijo: el encapuchado.

Starlight se volteo a donde el encapuchado le señalo y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho ya que vio una pirámide de cristal del tamaño de un oso o manticora y cuando se fijo mejor se dio cuanta que estaba en otra cueva.

-y que opinas de la primera prisión que a sido creada en tu mundo- dijo el encapuchado con su voz fría.

-pues que clase de prisionero hay aquí dentro. Ya que no a cual quiera encierran así y en un lugar tan oculto de todos- dijo Starlight mientras analiza la pirámide.

\- al que tiene hay es el primer mal que vio el mundo antes de que cual quiere poni naciera o cual quiere otra Raza que tu conozcas- dijo el encapuchado

-vaya de vio haber hecho muchas cosas para que lo en serraran así, oye por que tiene 3 agujeros en esta parte del frente-dijo Starlight con dudas del por tiene esos agujeros.

-es que hay estaban 3 joyas que servía como un filtro de energía negativas a positiva, pero 3 hipocampos o sirenas las que llegaron a esta cueva por esa gruta natural, y al ver las joyas se las pitaron de sus lugar y se fueron con ellas- dijo el encapuchado.

Starlight puso atención y pudo escuchar un sonido bajo de agua y se acerco al gruto, meniendo el casco pudo comprobar que es muy profunda.

-vaya entonces fue de aquí donde la leyenda de las sirenas vio su origen- Starlight pregunto al encapuchado.

-algo asi veras mi pequeña pony las joyas eran para debilitar a su prisionero y mantener fuerte su prisión, pero al sacarlas de su lugar las joyas se corrompieron y en vez de purificar la energía la corrompen y la trasmutan en poder oscuro para sus nuevas- dijo el encapuchado tranquilo y muy sereno.

-ya veo, y sabes donde están las sirenas ahora- Starlight pregunta de nuevo.

-si se donde esta y te puedo asegurar que ellas no nos sirven a nuestro acuerdo, ahora a lo que venimos- dijo el encapuchado con un tono sombrío.

-bien que debo hacer ahora- Starlight pregunta con un tono muy ansioso.

-todo lo que tienes que hacer es lanzar tu hechizó mas poderoso y con todas tus fuerzas a la punta de la pirámide, por ahora es todo lo que tienes que hacer- dijo el encapuchado tranquilo y sombrío.

-esta bien, solo espero que no me estés mintiendo- Starlight dijo seria. Y empezando a concentrase y a disparar su magia a la punta la cual es mas dura de lo que parece, con mucho esfuerzo y mas energía de la que tiene y se escuchó una explosión de repente y Starlight salio volando a una de las paredes de la cueva, tras eso el encapuchado se le acerco y la miro.

-esa cosa es mas fuerte de lo que me dijiste y no funciono- dijo Starlight al encapuchado levantándose y algo molesta.

-era mas fuerte con sus joyas y si piensas que no funciono estas equivocada- dijo el encapuchado sonriendo.

Entre la nube de polvo se empezó a escucha una respiración mesclado con algunos rugidos y del polvo se empezó a levantarse un ser del tamaño de Discor con una cola que termina en una especie de daga. En sus manos hay 4 dedos con garras muy afiladas al igual que en sus pies, la forma de su cuerpo se asemeja a un alien (el de la película de alien el 8 pasajero), en su cara están 2 especie de dientes que se asemejan a antenas, sus ojos son de un azul oscuro con las pupilas rojas, su piel es de un Morano oscuro, viste una armadora rojo oscuro con partes negras y en los hombros están diseñas 2 caras negras con ojos azul con las pupilas rojas, y en la parte superior de los mismos hay una franjo rojo mas clara. Y al segundo despus de levantarse solto el rugido mas fuerta de todos.

-al fin somos libres, después de tantos milenios en esa prisión somos libres, y estamos listos para llevar acabo nuestra venganzas y completar la purificación de todo- dijo el prisionero.

-oye dijiste que era uno- Starlight al encapuchado. –y es uno solo que su armadura tiene 2 cabezas y vida propia- dijo el encapuchado sereno he iluminado mas la cueva con su magia.

Lo que llama la atención del prisionero, y causa que seles acerque a lo subes causa que Starlight es asuste por le presencia del ser.

-mmmmmm entiendo que mi presencia te de miedo ahora llévame con tus amos orígenes- dijo el prisionero a Starlight.

-a perdona no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando- dijo Starlight muy confundida.

-a que te refiere pequeña animal donde están los orígenes que te crearon- el prisionero.

-a eso yo te lo puedo explicar que saso- dijo el en puchado tras decir eso que llamo la atención del prisioneros, el encapuchado lanzo un hechizo a la cabezas del prisionero y vio todo lo que se perdió en los milenios encerrado.

Vio la guerra de los orígenes contra los caídos la destrucción de su pueblo y la salvación de la galaxia. El nacimiento de la nueva vida. El confito de los ponys el asenso de las 2 hermanos y todo los demás eventos trascurridos.

Tras ver todo eso el prisionero cayo de rodillas y soltó otro rugido junto con sus hombreras luego se paro lleno de ira.

-entonces este mundo conocerá mi venganzas y el renacer de los verdaderos orígenes nada quedara en pie con el regreso de mi pueblo, destruiremos la creación, y la recrearemos a nuestra imagen, si la puresa vendrá- dijo el prisionero junto con su armadura.

-todo eso usena muy bien solo no te olvides de la que te libero- dijo el encapuchado señalando a Starlight.

El prisionero vio a Starlight y con voz oscura le pregunto. –como te llamas pequeña uniconio y que es lo que deseas.

-soy Starlight Glimmer, y lo que deseó es la verdadera armonía y la venganzas contra la princesa y los ponys que mediaron la espalda- dijo Starlight muy segura de sus palabras.

-entonces Starlight Glimmer tenemos la misma meta y desde ahora tenemos un convenio el cual juntos completaremos, y puedes llamarme por el nombre de Ahzi Dahaka- dijo Ahzi Dahaka en forma de juramento.

-y a ti como debemos llamarte- pregunto Ahzi Dahaka al encapuchado.

-es verdad no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo Starlight razonando ese detalle.

-como le dije a Starlight soy parte de todo y de nada tengo muchos nombres y a la vez ninguno, pero si tiene que llamarme por alguno pueden decirme tifón- respondió el encapuchado quitándose la capucha que lo cubría.

Mostrando que es una especie de unicornio mesclado con un dragón, sus colores son de un gris oscuro y de si crim es de un rojo claro, y vista una armadura de 2 colores blanco y negro como si fuera el símbolo del yin yan.

-vaya te preguntaría que eres pero sospecho que nos darás la misma respuesta- dijo Starlight.

-eras mas observadora de lo crees tu crees, y solo para aclarar esta forma es lo que se puede llamar kirin- dijo tifón sin mucho interés en su apariencia.

-bueno ya aclarado eso debemos irnos de esta lugar- dijo Ahzi Dahaka con un tono de desagrado.

-de eso yo me puedo encargar, y se donde deben estar ustedes 2-dijo tifón calmado y usando su hechizó de tele trasporté el cual cubre a los 3 individuos.

Y en un abrí y Serra de ojos salieron de la cueva y llegaron a un desierto con algunas montañas alrededor.

-un desierto por que nos trajiste a un desierto- dijo Starlight algo exaltada. –espera un segundo, este lugar me parece muy familiar- dijo Ahzi Dahaka.

-no me extraña ya que aquí esta tu laboratorio y fabrica- dijo tifón serio.

-que esta lugar, ahora entiendo, veamos si la entrada esta intacta estará por aquí- dijo Ahzi Dahaka ansioso.

-y que es lo que hace un laboratorio aquí en este lugar tan desolado- pregunto Starlight.

-este lugar no simpre fue asi en los tiempo de nuestro socio era una paraíso lleno de casa y vegetación- respondió tifón.

-ya lo encontré- dijo Ahzi Dahaka, apretó la palanca y una gran puerta se abrió desde el piso.

-vaya- dijo Starlight algo sorprendía. Tras una señal de Ahzi Dahaka a los otro 2 entraron al laboratorio y como tifón dijo también se ven señales de una fabrica por todas partes al igual que se ven las máquinas de ensamblaje de todo tipo hasta de algunos que parecen de biología a pecar de todo el polvo y las telarañas aun impresiona todas las máquinas que se ven

Al llegar a lo que paceré la sala de control Ahzi Dahaka se acerca a un panel de control y logra hacer que la energía que esta dormida despierte y todo el lugar regrese de los muertos.

\- Starlight por favor ve a esa plataforma, paraqué comencemos con muestro plan de armonía- dijo Ahzi Dahaka señalando a una plataforma triangular.

-de acuerdo solo espera que sepas lo que estas asiendo- dijo Starlight algo nerviosa, y dirigiéndose a donde le señalaron.

Al llegar de repente aparecieron todo tipo de brazos mecánicos con algunas luces negras las cuales analizaron todo el cuerpo de Starlight tomando datos de su magia la altura y otros mas. Como aparecieron desaparecieron.

-puedes DE SIME QUE RAYOS FUE TODO ESO- exigió Starlight claramente molesta.

-nada serio solo tomaron los datos básico para iniciar la construcción- respondió Ahzi Dahaka sin mucho interés.

-¿construcción de que?- pregunto Starlight. Y su única respuesta fue que se voltea a tras de ella, y al hacerlo vio a un pegaso, un unicornio, y a un pony terrestre los 3 visten armaduras muy razas y esta quietos como estatuas.

-¿y estoy de donde salieron?- pregunto Starlight. Al asecarse a ellos mas extraño les parece.

-oye creo que están hechizado ya que parecen que están atrapados en sus cuerpos- dijo Starlight mas extrañada.

-jajajajajajaja, tu inocencia me da rías, ellos no son ponys de verdad son maquinas puaras, creados a partir de tus datos que los escáneres recolectaron, y por lo que tifón me enseño de tu pueblos- dijo Ahzi Dahaka como si fuera un bebedor.

-entonces ¿no estas vivos?- dijo Starlight y tocando a uno de ellos.

-asies no están vivos, y aunque puede crear maquinas biologías corremos el riesgo de que alguno tenga simpatía por los ponys o cual otro pueblo, ya que vamos a iniciar una guarra para obtener recursos para nuestra meta de armonía- dijo Ahzi Dahaka tranquilo y sombrío.

-ya veo, bueno si vamos a comenzar una guerra necesitaremos mas que solo 3 máquinas- dijo Starlight algo seria y un poco ansiosa.

-jajajajajajajaja, pequeña sí que me hacer reír, en verdad crees que solo cree 3, tifón ya que estas cerca puedes bajar esa palanca- dijo Ahzi Dahaka.

Tifón solo asintió positivamente y al bajar la palanca las luces que apenas iluminaban, brillaron con más fuerza mostrando toda la sala de control, todo el laboratorio y toda la fábrica pero lo que más sorprendía a Starlight es el gran número de máquinas ponys, solo pasaron unos pocos minutos y ya tienen 100 unidades listas y miles más en prodición todos idénticos sin nada para diferenciarlos.

-estas sorprendida, eso es una buena señal, escúchenme mis maquinas puras escuchen la voz de su amo y despierten y cumplan más deseos mis mandatos- dijo Ahzi Dahaka con voz de mando como si fuera (un tirano más de los miles que pueden existir.)

Al escuchar la voz de su creador todas las unidades se activaron y tomaron colores oscuros de verde, negro y gris.

-esperamos sus órdenes maestro- dijeron al unísono las primeras 3 unidades.

-aseguran el perímetro y las montaña, capturen a cualquier pony y otros seres inteligentes que lleguen o que los vea antes de tiempo- dijo Ahzi Dahaka con severidad en su voz y un poco de calma.

Las 3 unidades asintieron positivamente y salieron de la sala de control y al salir ya hay otros unidades.

-esto ha comenzado ahora todo cambiara, y el mundo renacerá en el fuego sagrado- dijo Ahzi Dahaka en voz baja.

-creo que me va ajustar el mundo que creáremos- dijo Starlight sonriendo. –ya hice mi jugada es tu turno- dijo tifón en un idioma que nadie de eso mundo puede entender.


	2. Chapter 2 el sol del equilibrio

**Mega pony X**

 **Cap 2 El regreso del sol de la dualidad y el despertar del último héroe**

A pasado un mes desde que Starlight Glimmer su unió con el ser misterioso Tifon y juntos liberaron a Ahzi Dahaka, y en todo ese tiempo el ejercito de máquinas ponys ha crecido y crecido. También la fábrica asido reparada en las partes destruidas por el paso de los milenios a pesar de ya contar con millares de unidades la guerra no ha empezado ya que faltan piezas en el tablero.

Una de las primera cosas que se hiso antes de atacar fue ir al tártaro para liberar a Tirek, lo cual fue un éxito, y una vez liberado a Tirek se le ofreció un trato una parte de Equestria para gobernado o destruir como el deseara y su poder restaurado ha cambio de su ayuda y cooperación, algunos conocimientos en las artes infernales. No tardó mucho en aceptar al oferta, y se la dio una armadura que lo transformo de ser débil y escuálido, a ser poderoso y musculoso.

Tras la incorporación de Tirek a la alianza asida se comenzó a trabajar en un hechizo de resurrección trayendo de los inframundos a un gobernante muerto y lleno de mal hasta el corazón, con unas pocas piezas y sacrificio infernales el alma de King sombra regreso al mundo de los vivos, Ahzi Dahaka hablo con el en un idioma que solo Tirek y tifón pudieron entender, y al terminar se lo ofreció lo mismo que a Tirek gobernar una parte de Equestria y el imperio de cristal, y un cuerpo de metal mas fuerte que su ser anterior también podría tener la capacidad de ser sólido y gras, como Tirek King sombra no tardo en aceptar el trato, el cuerpo que se le dio era igual a su ser anterior solo que con garras y una flama por melena, la capa es morada y el cuerpo negro y otro negro mas claro, lo único que se le pidió además de su ayuda y cooperación son los conocimientos que tiene el mundo de los muertos no importan si solo vio los del castigo eterno.

A pesar de tener 2 aliados poderoso aun la hora de la guerra no llegado, Ahzi Dahaka junto a sus aliados mas resientes a Starlight y un gran número de tropas fueron a los pantanos más allegados de los dominios de los ponys para buscar a la última raza para iniciar los ataque de distracción un simple preparativo para la guerra de verdad, tras 2 días de búsqueda los encontraron a los Changelings y tras una pequeña demostración de poder los Changelings los llevaron ante su líder y soberana queen chrysalis, tras una breve platica fueron al grano y como a los demás aliados se le ofreció gobernar una parte de Equestria y armaduras especiales las cuales absorberían la energía del amor para todo su pueblo y has la puede cosechar para alimentar a sus Changelings mas jóvenes y aquellos que no son del tipo peleador, queen chrysalis se lo pensó tantito pero acepto el trato y como a Tirek se le dio una armadura que cubre sus alas las patas todo el cuerpo superior y casco que protege toda la cabeza y el cuero y la cola tiene muchos puntas de flechas y una gema en el centre del pecho, como la de Tirek solo que el la tiene en el cinturón, y a cambio de su ayuda, cooperación, y algo de espionaje, se le pidió todos los conocimientos que tenía en magia negra trasformación y el amor aunque sea uno torcido le sirve igual.

Una vez que los 3 males pasados se unieron con el mal ancestral comenzaron los ataques a los pueblos lejanos de canterlot y de las grandes ciudades del planeta, las princesas preocupadas por los reportes de los pocos que escaparon de los ataques, se le pidió a discord que los investigara y descubriera al responsable para tomar acción en este asunto, por desgracia hicieron justo lo que Ahzi Dahaka querían que hicieran, cuando discord llego a la último lugar de los ataque fue emboscado y aunque se defendió bien de las maquinas no fue suficiente para contra restar al amo de las mismas, con grandes hechizos de su pueblo noqueo a discord y se le coloco una armadura, que más que proteger sirve para controlarlo como si se tratara de una maquina mas y para asegurar su obediencia el casco y la gema fueron tratados con poderosos hechizos de los orígenes y de sus aliados malévolos.

3 días pasaron tras la desaparición de discord y los ataques continuaron al está necesitando mas información de quien los ataca la princesa luna salió a investigar junto algunos guardias reales, otra trampa que los ponys cayeron ya que Ahzi Dahaka deseaba introducir a la princesa de la noche a sus filas, y eso paso cuando luna y sus guardias llegaron a uno de los pueblos atacados y al acercarse a un pony que parecía mal herido fueron emboscados los guardias fueron capturados y después la princesa pero ella aun esta consiente cuando ve que a sus guardias les quitan sus cutie mark y las colocan en gemas negras, en eso Ahzi Dahaka se presenta ante luna y ordena que se le coloque la armadura y aunque se resistió no tenía la fuerza suficiente para quitársela y solo entro más en desesperación cuando Ahzi Dahaka le dijo que no la quiere a ella si no al ser oscuro que está dormido en su interior, las suplicas de luna se trasformaron en una risa maniática ya que la princesa fue encerada en su interior y Nightmare moon se liberó, y a diferencia de la armadura de discord que suprime su individualidad. Con Nightmare moon es completamente consiente de sus acciones y de ayudar a un mal ancestral.

Y con la ultima de las piezas en el tablero comenzó la guerra de verdad los ataques son brutales algunos ponys morían otros eran capturados y sus cutie mark robadas, muchas ciudades cayeron ante la salvaje invasión otras apenas pueden soportar la batalla, y para empeorar las cosas el cielo está por la mitad una vez mas es decir una mitad del día y otra de la noche ya que la alianza asida mesclo la magia de Nightmare moon y discord y si no fuera suficiente las portadoras de la armonía fueron capturadas una por una la última en caer fue Twilight y todo esto paso en un año y medio, todos los pueblos están sufriendo en esta tormenta oscura.

Pero aún hay esperanza ya que los ponys estas siendo ayudados por un ser misterioso y este ser fue por ayuda muy especial para cambien la balanza de la guerra para ponerla en neutral o ganarla.

En otro lado de las dimensiones en el mundo humano en la ciudad de ponyville en la secundaria canterlot en una de sus auras de clase en la que hay varios alumnos, una chica de piel naranjada su cabello es rojo con algunas rayas amarillas dorado, sus ojos son de un color verde azulado, su vestimenta consiste en una chaqueta negra con una rayas militares en los brazos de color amarillo, un vestida azul cielo con una blusa amarillo claro, unos pantalón de un azul neutro con algunas rayas amarillas y unas botas negras como su chaqueta la cual responde al nombre de sunset shimmer.

La cual es un dia como cual quiere otro para ella los maestros enseñan como todos los días de clases, solo mientras el maestro escribe en la pisara algunos alumnos están poniendo atención y otros están en la cabeza en las nubes.

De repentes un tembló saca a todos de lo que asían y se ponen bajo las butacas como medida de precaución tras unos minutos como empezó paro el maestro se dirigió a los alumnos y les dijo que fueran al gimnació en forma ordenada.

-bueno es al bentidoceavavez que pasa un temblor y hay que ir gimnasio otra vez esta semana- dijo sunset para si misma y tomando sus cosas.

\- sunset hola, como estas- dijo una chica de piel ámbar naranja botas vaqueras, una falda de mezclilla, una playera blanca con verde en los hombros, y un sombrero de vaquero.

-hola Applejack- dijo sunset sonriendo por ver a su amiga.

-que tal la clase de historia- pregunto Applejack tranquila y con su asentó sureño.

-normal como siempre- dijo sunset, muy tranquila.

-Hola ustedes 2- dijo una chica de piel azul cielo ojo amatista, cabello de colores, viste una camisa blanca con un dibujo de una nube y un rayo, otra playera azul oscuro, una falda con rayas blanco y rosa claro, y un chor negro, unos zapatos deportivos azules.

-hola Rainbow dash, como estas- dijo sunset sonriendo a su amiga.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Rainbow?-pregunto Applejack

-estoy genial, y no hay nada nuevo ¿y que opinan que las clases se interrumpieran?, otra vez-pregunto Rainbow.

-no lo se Rainbow, que haya tantos temblores no puede ser bueno-dijo Applejack.

-concuerdo con Applejack, tantos temblores podrían causar que el estado se parte-dijo sunset

-no sean pesimistas que tengamos mas tiempo libre es genial-dijo Rainbow.

-si mas tiempo para organizar fiestas- dijo una chica de piel rosada usa una cámica blanca y un suéter azul claro con una falda rosa, con unos zapatos rosa, con un peinado esponjado y de un color rosa algo oscuro.

-hola Pinkie pie- dijeron las 3 chicas al unisón- -ven Pinkie está de acuerdo conmigo-dijo Rainbow.

-en el tiempo liber si, pero en los temblores nop, los sismos no ayudan a las fiestas-dijo Pinkie.

-a, por favor solo temblores naturales, pasan en cual quiere lado del planeta-dijo Rainbow.

-Rainbow, en ocasiones me sorprende tu falta de preocupación- dijo Applejack.

-estoy de acuerdo con Applejack, ha veces eres demasiado osada Rainbow- dijo sunset sonriendo.

Ha eso Rainbow solo hizo un puchero que al mismos tiempo sus amigas se rieron a lo bajo.

En eso 2 chicas saludan ala otras 4 chicas. Una tiene el cabello morado oscuro y un peinado muy refinado, usa una camisa blanco claro, una falda de un morado claro asi como sus zapatos, y su piel es blanco neutro.

La otra es de piel amarillo claro, cabello rosa claro, viste una camisa blanca clara sin mangas, una falda verde claro así como sus zapatos.

Cuando las otras 4 se voltearon a verlas les devolvieron el saludo diciendo sus nombres Fluttershy Rarity.

-¿como estuvieron sus clases, de cada una?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-matemáticas estuvo bien aunque algo confusa-dijo Rainbow.

-en arte fue muy divertido el maestro me puso de modelo para que los demás, me hicieren en barro,¿ lo único que no entiendo fue por que a mi no me dejaron usar el barro?-dijo Pinkie.

-tal vez por que querían a alguien muy alegre, para que los demás pudiera catar las diferencia para próxima, y la clase de geografía no estuvo mal- dijo Applejack.

-historia estuvo, normal nada nuevo, ¿y como les fue en química?- dijo sunset y pregunto a Fluttershy y Rarity.

-no estuvo tan mal como la ultima vez que la cosas me exploto, en la cara-dijo Rarity con su clásico tono elegantes.

-si hoy fue bien, y el tembló no intervino esta vez, con las pruebas-dijo Fluttershy.

-ya veo, es bueno para las 2 asi no tienes que repetir las pruebas- dijo sunset sonriendo a sus amigas.

Entre platica del grupo no notan que una chica de piel gris neutro las ve, y usa un vestido blanco y negro en distintas partes de su cuerpo, el cabello es de un azul claro, y al fijar la mirada en sunset solo piensa que es hora de regresar.

Y mientras el grupo caminan al gimnasio ver a la última del grupo, una chica con lentes negro, una camisa azul tenue claro con mangas largas, una falda color vino neutro, zapatos negros, con una calcetines del mis tono que su camisa.

Y en sus manos tiene algunos papeles y otra de sus invenciones, y el grupo dijo al unísono su nombre

-Twilight, por aquí-dijeron todas las demás. Lo que causa que Twilight se voltee a ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa muy grande.

-hola chicas, como estas- dijo Twilight y pregunto. A sus muchas maneras de ser de cada una, y caminaron todas juntas al gimnasio.

-¿y ahora que estudias Twilight?-pregunto Pinkie. –estudio a estos temblores Pinkie, nos mas que inusuales, son completamente extraños-respondió Twilight.

-cielos, ¿no me digas que crees que temblores, son otra cosa - dijo Rainbow.

\- Rainbow, estos temblores estas fuera de lo normal en la escala de Richter, la fuerza que muestran debería mostrar u en la escala, pero lo que muestra es de 1 algo que es que raro y extraño, solo espero que este no sea una réplica de cuando trate de cruza a Equestria-dijo Twilight algo triste al recordar su transformación y los destrozó que causo.

\- Twilight cariño, ya no te preocupes- dijo Rarity consoladora.

-es verdad ya no te preocupes por el pasado-dijo Applejack.

-además no fue precisamente tu culpa de todo lo ocurido por ese asunto-dijo Rainbow.

-muy cierto, fue mas culpa de la mujer amargada, enojona, y desesperada- dijo Pinkie con su particular forma de ser.

\- Twilight, nadie en la escuela te gurda rencor por lo ocurrido, y mucho menos nosotras-dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-gracias chicas, muchas gracias-dijo Twilight recuperando su alegría.

-además a ti, te fue bien, cuando me transforme toda la escuela me odio mas, o no chicas-dijo sunset con los ojos cerrados.

pero no hubo respuesta de ninguna de sus amigas. Lo cual le extraño demasiado.

-¿chicas?- dijo sunset al abrir los ojos su espanto por un segundo al ver a todas sus amigas inmóviles, sin respirar, pero tampoco están muertas, y al poner más atención a su alrededor nadie de los estudiantes asu ruedo, están como si alguien puso pausa a una película, el ruido se transformó en silencio.

-ahora que está pasando, no, no, entres en pánico sunset debe a ver una explicación, mmm el portal-dijo sunset para si misma ya que todo a su al rededor están congelados, y corrió a todo velocidad a donde esta el portal, esquivando a todos los alumnos que están en el camino.

Al llegar a fuera solo amento su preocupación ya que todas las personas, carro, aves está congelado en el tiempo por lo que pude deducir, y se preguntó que esta pasando nadie en Equestria tiene este poder y mirando a su alrededor una voz llama su atención.

-el tiempo es algo extraño, ¿no lo crees? ya que puede existir y a la vez no y como un rio puede correr sin parar o también puede ser parado como los castores que construyen su hogar-dijo la chica de antes. Y sunset la ve en la base de la estatua en reparación y parase que esta jugando con una muñeca de trapo.

-tú ¿Quién eres, de dónde vienes y sobre todo que has hecho a esta mundo?-pregunto sunset a modo de demanda.

-quien soy, soy parte de todo y a la vez de nada, soy un ser de luz y de oscuridad pero no lo soy, el bien esta en mi así como el mal, un Ángel puede ser y a la vez no, un demonio esta en mi y a la vez no lo está, sirvo al caos, y obedezco al orden- dijo la chica mientras juega con la muñeca pero de un salto se quita del pedestal y se pone detrás de sunset.

-pero si necesitas llamarme de alguna forma, me puedes decir flor- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Y viendo la cara de confusión de sunset.

-de acuerdo flor, ¿me puedes explicar el porque congelaste este mundo y cual fue tu razon?-pregunto sunset algo molesta.

-¿porque lo hice?, mmmmmmmm tal vez por diversión o para protegerlo, eso a ti quete importa- dijo flor a modo de enigma.

-¡¿como que a mi que me importa?, claro que me importa mis amigas viven aquí todo lo que apresio y quiero esta en este mundo!- respondo sunset ahora si muy enfadada.

-lo que mas aprecias eh, y que hay de tu maestra la princesa Celestia, que hay de tus familiares, que hay de sus padres los seres que te dieron la vida, ¿dime, hay de a todos los que dejaste atrás, al quedarte a vivir en este mundo?-dijo flor con una voz juzgatoria.

Pero sunset no pudo responderle ya que en gran parte tiene razón, desde que se segó por su ambición de poder, no a vuelto a ver a sus padres y menos a sus primos, y todas las ocasiones que la princesa Twilight vino no le a pedido que le diga algo a su maestra, una disculpa o un saludo nada.

-eres una persona que se contradice mucho en sus actos, y en lo que dices ya que hablas de amor y amistad, pero te olvidas de aquellos que lastimaste al irte y dejarte segar, tu los abandonaste- dijo flor con el mismo tono de voz.

-tal vez tiene razón y en mi ceguera a más de uno lastime no solo en esta mundo sino en el que nazi, pero ya no soy esa persona mi pasado no es mi presente, y yo no congelo mundos por placer, asi que vas a deshacer esto o te obligare- dijo sunset con los puños en alto y dejando algunas lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

-esa es la luz que deseábamos ver de nuevo, una luz de dualidad, el equilibrio es muy interesante en tu interior- dijo flor muy contenta y dejando a sunset confundida otras vez.

-está bien ¿puedes dejar de hablan en acertijos?, y decirme ¿qué quieres en verdad?-dijo sunset un poco fastidiada y llevándose una mano a la cara.

-de acuerdo, te dirá lo que quiero, es muy simple en realidad, y es hacer un trato contigo sunset-dijo flor muy calmada y lo que causa que sunset ponga una cara de WHAT.

-un trato, ¿y para eso necesitabas congelar a toda la ciudad?, estas más loca que las dazzlings-dijo sunset sin rodeos.

-en realidad, congele a todo el planeta para protegerlo-dijo flor.

-sabes me estas sacando de quicio, así que explica tus acciones- dijo sunset.

-esta bien, veras pequeña sunset shimmer en Equestria hay una guerra como nunca se avisto antes en los tiempo de los ponys y el mal está tomando terreno, todas las civilizaciones están sufriendo y eso incluye a tu pueblo de origen- dijo flor con algo de pesadumbres.

-no por mucho las princesas y las portadoras de la armonía ponto pararan esa guerra-dijo sunset confiada.

-yo no estoy segura de eso ya que los temblores en este mundo son la prueba de que el mal esta ganando-dijo flor mas que segura.

-que,¿ de que hablas?-pregunto sunset. –no me digas que no le pusiste atención a tu amiga de lentes-dijo flor serias.

-los análisis de los terremotos no concuerdan con la escala, como si no fueran temblores-dijo sunset a lo bajo.

-asi es los temblores, terremotos que han sentido son en realidad extracciones de energía dimensional-dijo flor

-¡que!, ¿como es eso posible?, ninguno de los villanos de Equestria tiene los conocimientos para hacer eso- dijo sunset en total choc.

-así es, pero el mal que está atacando es más antiguos que todos ellos que aparecen en los libros que has leído, y antes de que te llenes de desesperanza, hay una esperanza un guerrero dormido así tan antiguo como el mal que ahora esta suelto en tu mundo de origen, asi que mi trato es el siguiente. Tu regresaras a Equestria despertaras a ese guerrero, lo guiaras por el camino correcto hasta el final, ya que su mentalidad actual es muy simple, no te pido que lo lleves a la victoria ya que no puede asegurar que ganara, y ahora que conoces los términos que te voy ¿los aceptaras?-dijo flor y a la vez pregunto.

Sunset pensó en lo que le dijo flor por unos minutos, viendo todos los puntos a favor y contra.

-acepto tus términos, con la condición de que el tiempo vuelva a correr aquí-dijo sunset.

-querida sunset, el no corre es lo que esta salvando a este mundo, si el tiempo corre su energía es robada, pero si no corre esta a salvo de la destrucción por falta de su energía-dijo flor aclarando la duda de sunset del porque para el tiempo.

-¿entonces estarán todos asi hasta que el mal ancestral sea parado?-pregunto sunset.

-si, o también hasta tu glorioso regreso aquí, ya que eso también es parte del trato, si logran ganar la guerra volverás a ver y estar con tus amigas adoradas-respondo flor, extendiendo su mano a sunset.

-de acuerdo, acepto este trato contigo, flor-dijo sunset tomando la mano de flor.

-trato hecho, jamás desecho, solo tiene que cumplir tu parte y yo cumpliré la mía-dijo flor mientras sus ojos brillan en plata. Al soltar la mano de sunset flor crea un portal el cual invita a sunset a cruzar.

-¿y esto es seguro?-pregunto sunset con algo de duda.

-completamente seguro, ¡A! y antes de que se me olvida en ocasiones te poder ayudar si me lo permites, en formas directas o indirectas, mas indirectas-dijo flor sonriendo.

-¿dime has pensado ir con un psicólogo?-pregunto sunset. –en ocasiones pero no servirían para nada, jijiji, y como dicen en algunos mundos, huchala-respondio flor y al segundo empuja a sunset al portal.

En las a fuera de canterlot sunset llega estrellándose de hocico al suelo mas por el empujon que por el crucé de dimensiones.

-flor de una o otra manera esto me la pagas-dijo sunset levantándose del suelo, y asiendo una revisión rápida a su cuerpo y a su cuerno vio que todo esta en orden y al ver al cielo comprobó que la situación es peor de lo que flor le dijo, y sin perder más tiempo corrió a canterlot, recordando que como pony es un poco más rápida que como humana.

Al llegar a la entrada principal algunos guardias reales le apuntaban con sus lanzas.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto un guardia. –me llamo sunset shimmer, y fue aprendi de la princesa Celestia- respondió sunset.

-pues yo no le creo-dijo un guardia. –mmmmmm traigan la esfera blanca-dijo otro guardia

Otros 2 guardias asintieron y fueron por una pequeña esfera, la pusieron enfrente de sunset y al vez que no se ponía negra la dejaron entrar, pero no le quitaron los ojos de ensima.

-como esta la situación no me extraña que están tan paranoicos, nuevo será mejor que corra al castillo- dijo sunset antes de agarrar velocidad y dirigiéndose al castillo pudo ver el cómo están los civiles, cansador y asustados murmurando cosas de la guerra las cuales son muy poco esperanzadoras.

Al llegar al castillo vio que la puerta principal esta cerrado y cientos de guardias armados en las paredes y en las techos de vigilancia y al acercarse a la puerta otros guardias la detuvieron.

-el castillo por ahora está cerrado, por favor retírese-dijo un guardia.

-por favor necesitó entrar y hablar con la princesa celestia, fue su aprendí sunset shimmer-dijo sunset.

-¿conoces alguna sunset shimmer?-pregunto el guardia a su compañero.

-no la verdad es que no- respondió el otro guardia. –lo lamento pero no puede entrar, ahora vaya se amenos que quiera problemas-dijo el primer guardia.

-esperen un minuto-dijo una voz que hizo que los guardias se giraran al ver a una unicornio café claro una grim gris.

La cual se acercó mas a la reja para ver a sunset.

\- sunset, ¿en verdad eres tu?-pregunto la unicornio.

-hola raven, a pasado un largo tiempo-respondió sunset. –si eres tu, guardias déjenla entrar, yo me responsabilizo por ella-dijo raven

Y los guardias asintieron siguiendo las órdenes de la secretaria personal de su princesa, al abrirse las rejas en la cabeza de sunset se escucha una voz que dice que la iba ayudar directa eh indirecta, la cual sunset identifica como la de flor

Las 2 ponys caminaron por los pasillos del castillos junto a las yeguas algunos guardias reales, tras unos minutos llegaron a un salón militar que parece que es el centro de todo el ejército pony.

Y en una mesa están las princesas Celestia y Cadance organizando a las tropas y viendo como evitar que la alianza asida sigua avanzando.

\- princesa Celestia, tiene visitas-dijo raven. –ahora no tengo tiempo para visitas-dijo Celestia sin rodeo.

-¿ni para mi princesa Celestia?- pregunto sunset con una sonrisa.

Al escucha esa voz Celestia levantara la mirada y en sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver a su vieja alumna.

\- sunset ¿en verdad eres tu?-pregunto Celestia soltando algunas lágrimas, y asiendo que Cadance suba la mirada para ver la reacción de su tía.

-a pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- tratando de contener sus lagrima.

Con esa respuesta las 2 se dirigieron aun sobre la otra en un gran abraso y en lágrimas se estuvieron disculpando entre ellas, ya que sunset siente culpa por dejarse cegar por su ambición de poder, y Celestia por no evitar que en su aprendiz anterior surgieren esos sentimientos, y has estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que Cadance.

-es un placer conocerte en persona sunset, Twilight habla muy bien de ti-dijo Cadance sonriendo.

-gracias subdirectora Cadance- dijo sunset. –a,a,disculpa no entendí- dijo Cadance.

-¿y donde esta Twilight?-pregunto sunset muy contenta de ver a su amiga y a las versiones ponys de las que tiene en el mundo humano.

Las princesas se ven entre ellas con una cara de pesadumbre y tristes, pero sobre todo no saben cómo decirle de lo que paso con Twilight las portadoras.

-¿paso algo muy malo, con Twilight?-pregunto sunset con un poco de preocupación y temor en su voz.

-sunset por favor ven a la mesa tenemos mucho que explicarte-dijo Celestia algo dolida en su interior o quizás más de lo que deja ver.

Tras pedirles a los comandantes que se retiraran dejando solo a los generales y a la secretaria personal de Celestia comenzaron a explicarle a sunset todo lo que a pasado desde que comenzó esta guerra sin omitir casi nada, y tras escucha lo que le paso a Twilight en la batalla de ponyville sunset sintió en su corazón que alguien la clavo una daga con veneno.

-¿y saben lo que esta mal quiere?-pregunto sunset aun en choc, sin poder creer lo que le dijeron.

-no lo sabemos lo único que sabemos de esta al es su nombre, y que se autoproclama el líder de la alianza asida- dijo Cadance.

-¿y como se llama esa mal?- pregunto sunset. –se hace llamar Ahzi Dahaka-respondio celestia muy seria.

-sabía que había guerra, pero no pensé que estuvieran las cosas así- dijo sunset algo sorprendía y triste.

-sunset ¿Cómo sabias de que estamos en guerra?-pregunto Celestia.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esta dimensión, ya el espejo está en el castillo de la amistad, el cual está protegido por un escudo mágico muy fuerte, que evita que cualquiera entra, y sin mencionar que hay miles de soldados de alianza asida?-pregunto Cadance.

-de eso yo lo puede explicar-dijo una voz muy conocida para todos los presentes.

Al voltear a la puerta para ver a una unicornio pero esta tiene 2 cuernos algunas escamas en su pelaje gris con su grim azul y su marca es un símbolo de yin yang es flor en su forma pony.

-tu ¿aquí?- Celestia algo molesta. –vamos princesita ¿aun no confías en mi?-dijo flor.

-siempre que apareces son malas noticias-dijo Celestia. –Celestia por favor dejemos que hable-dijo Cadance.

-muchas gracias princesa Cadance, si tengo malas noticias pero también tengo buenas-dijo flor sonriendo.

-¿y cuales son?-pregunto Celestia sin rudeos.

-las malas es que la batalla por ponyville que paso hace 2 nos costado mas de lo que pensamos la alianza asida a tomado el terreno como una base para atacar canterlot y por lo que vi ya son millares de unidades, tenemos 10 horas 11 a lo muchos para el ataque-dijo flor algo seria.

-bueno, esa es la mala y ¿Cuál es la buena?-dijo y pregunto Cadance algo preocupada.

-las buenos son que solo hay seres del tipo unicornio, asi que no hay forma de ataques por el cielo, y hay otra cosa y es donde sunset entra a escena, ella tiene que dirigirse a estas montañas-dijo flor muy tranquila. Acercándose a la mesa y señalando una montaña en el mapa, la cual esta al norte casi en los limites del reino pony y el de loa dragones.

-que esa es la montaña garra de bestia, ese lugar es demasiado peligroso para cual quiere pony- Celestia mas que exaltada y preocupada.

-y es el lugar péctelo para esconder algo muy importante-dijo igual de tranquila.

-pero ¿Por qué sunset, no tiene idea de lo peligroso que es esa montaña?-pregunta Celestia algo furiosa con flor y pensando en las perdidas que a sufrido en esta guerra.

-porque mi princesa del sol ella es la única que puede entender y el como liberar la fuerza que en esa montaña se encuentra, y también por que es parte del trato que hicimos, la razón porque la traje de vuelta aquí-dijo flor tranquila y sin perder su calma.

-princesa Celestia si flor cree que puedo libera lo que necesitan para cambiar la guerra lo debo hacer-dijo sunset, pensando en sus amigas y en todo lo que aquí está pasando.

-esta bien, pero no ira solo te escoltara un escuadrón con los pegasos mas rápidos-dijo Celestia.

-ir por el aire es una buena idea, pero yo siguieron que vayan por tierra ya que en cuanto el enemigos he a los pegasos intentaran de tenerlos, y toda la misión puede ser fastidiada en lo grande-dijo flor

-¿estas sugiriendo una distracción aeria y un avanzada por tierra?- pregunto Cadance.

-eso mismo princesa-dijo flor. –eso puede funcionar- dijo Cadance y apoyándola algunos generales.

-esta bien asi lo aremos, en cuanto el grupo de sunset se haya alejado lo suficiente los pegasos regresaran ya que vamos a necesitar todos los soldados que podamos- dijo Celestia seria.

-bueno ya decidido eso yo me retiro las veré después, bay bay-dijo flor y al segundo como apareció desapareció.

-princesa Celestia ¿ella no le agrada mucho?- pregunto sunset. –aséis sunset ella no me inspira confianza-respondo Celestia.

-cosa que yo no entiendo Celestia, ella nos a ayudado mucho con la creación de las esferas de luz que nos permiten identificar a amigos de enemigos, creo otro escudo para el imperio de cristal fortaleciendo el corazón, he indicando donde están los puntos débiles de los goles de metal-dijo Cadance.

-en eso concuerdo he hiso otras cosas también, pero el hecho de que parece que sabe mas del enemigo de que nos ha dicho y el como sabe todo eso no me da confianza, y ahora que metió a sunset en todo esto aun menos confió en ella -dijo Celestia seria y sin rodeos.

-eso es muy entendible- dijo sunset muy pensativo.

-bueno general trueno elija a los pegasos rápido y explíqueles el plan, Raven busca a los ponys terres o unicornios o a cualquier voluntario para acompañe a sunset- dijo Celestia con voz de mando. Y los mencionaron asintieron positivamente en el plato central del castillo se reunieron varios pegasos y un equipo de ponys, aunque el grupo que va acompañar a sunset algunas complicaciones ya que mucho ponys han escuchado algunos relatos de eso montaña los cuales no son muy agradables pero el equipo consta de 5 guardias reales, una pegaso gris, un pony terrestre, una unicornio verde azulado, y una pony terrestre de un almario muy claro.

-¿son todos los ponys que se ofrecieron raven?-pregunto Celestia.

-asi es princesa ya que muchos lideres de equipo dijeron que proteger la ciudad es muy importante que ir a una montaña, y otros no quieren arriesgar a su equipos-respondió raven.

-bueno supongo que es mejor este grupo que nada, ¿no princesa Celestia ?- dijo sunset.

-dime Bon Bon ¿no estas emocionada? Por esta misión ¿tal vez incuso veamos humanos?- Dijo la pony llama Lyra.

-por favor no empiece con eso de los humanos, ¿aun no entiendo como le existe para que te acompañara a unirnos a la guardia real?-dijo Bon Bon llevándose un casco a la cara.

-por que somos amigas, y las amigas no dejan a las amagáis en lo momentos mas peligrosos-dijo Lyra.

-a, si debió a ver sido por eso, mi mejor amiga, solo no menciones a los humanos en esta misión, esta bien-dijo y pregunto Bon Bon.

-are lo que pueda-respondió Lyra. Y las 2 ponys chocaron cascos.

-¿y que tipo de misterio científico, esperar encontrar en esa montaña?- pregunto la pegaso a el pony terrestre.

-bueno Derpy, en esa montaña hay varias leyendas y una menciona una maquina como nunca se ha visto antes y quiere ver lo que esos ponys vieron- respondió el pony terrestre.

-vaya, ¿entonces doctor Whooves esperar revelar esa misterio, así como saber el como funcionan los soldados de la alianza asida?-pregunto Derpy con una sonrisa.

-asies, pero Derpy tu puedes llamarme simplemente Whooves- respondió Whooves con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón sunset pensó que este grupo es muy particular mientras ellas y las princesas se acercaban al grupo, y al verlas a las princesas ordeno a sus soldados y a los novatos que se forman y saludaran a las princesas.

-comandante Red líder del escudo raper, yo y mis soldados listos para la acción, princesa Celestia-dijo el comandante a su princesas.

-descanse comandante, buenos todos saben la de lo que va esta misión y agradezco su valentía, ella es sunset shimmer y es mi aprendiz antes que twilight y ella tiene que ir a la montaña la garra de la bestia, su misión es ayudarla a llegar y a encontrar el poder que pueda cambiar esta guerra, todos ustedes irán en esta carreta que será tirada por los miembros mas rápidos del grupo, una vez que llegan tendrá encontrar el poder o talismán que nos ayudar-dijo Celestia a los voluntarios.

-descuida princesa puede contar con nosotros cumplieras con nuestro deber y no fallare-dijo Red.

-muchas gracias a todos-dijo sunset. Y todos subieron a la carreta y 2 se pusieron en para tierra, una vez que todos esta arriba el grupo de pegasos salieron al vuelo dirigiéndose a otro lado de la ubicación.

-todos listos para salir-dijo el comandante.

-bien y tengan cuidado todos ustedes-dijo Celestia. –descuide princesa llegaremos a la montaña y regresaremos antes de que la batalla empiece-dijo sunset sonriendo.

-bueno suerte-dijo Celestia pero en su mente decía que no regresaran ya que una vez que la batalla empiece no quedara nada de canterlot.

Tras de pedirse el grupo de sunset salió del castillo, tras 5 horas de correr ala montaña y se ve el porque el nombre ya que en la montaña tiene una marcas de garra en la roca de una bestia gigantes, y en las misma se puede ver que hay un camino pero por la distancia no se puede asegurar nada.

-vaya eso montaña si que es imponente- dijo Derpy. –si que lo es- dijo Lyra.

Todo el grupo miraba la montaña hasta que sunset le pareció ver a lado del camino algo que brillaba por unos minutos.

-¿pasa algo sunset?-pregunto Red. –comandante creo que será mejor que todos ser preparen para la batalla-dijo sunset.

Tras decir de los árboles del bosque salieron algunos unicornios robóticos pero no su tiempo de reacción ya que los soldados fueron mas rápidos eh vitaron que los abordaran por así decirlo.

Corriendo mas rápidos, pero los robots les están pisando los cascos y de los cuerpos mecánicos una figura geométrica parecidas a triángulos y de la misma salieron cañones al salir comenzaron a dispara y para terminar de amolar también de sus cuernos disparaban hechizos.

El grupo de sunset esquiva los ataques y con los unicornios del grupo dispararon sus propios hechizos dando algunos robots pero no los destruyeron y al llegar en la sabe de la montaña parece que la batalla se paró por un momento.

-muy bien todo a fuera rápido-dijo Red con voz de mando. Todos jarraron de la carreta mientras escuchaban los pasos de los enemigos.

-este es el plan, sunset, Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, Whooves, fren, loku, iran por el camino de esta montaña, yo y el resto nos quedaremos aquí y los detendremos todo el tiempo que podamos-dijo Red.

-es un buen plan y suerte, vamos todos-dijo sunset y todos corrieron el a encontrar lo que sea que buscan en esa mundo.

Mientras el resto se quede a enfrentar a los atacantes, aunque no duraron mucho ya que son 20 unidades enemigas contra 3 ponys.

-enemigos orgánicos controlados esperamos ordenes-dijo uno de los robots a su líder.

-mmmmm que 10 unidades vayan por los demás y nosotros esperaremos para llevar a interrogación-dijo el robot líder.

Las 10 unidades asintieron y fueron por los demás que ya tenían una gran ventaja, y con el resto del grupo de sunset están llegando a la sima pero no encuentra lo que búsqueda.

-¿y que se supone que debemos encontrar?- dijo Bon Bon virando para todos lados.

-si aquí no veo a los humanos-dijo Lyra algo desilusionada.

-oigan todos se acercan los problemas- dijo Derpy algo agitada y asiendo que todos se voltearan.

-eso no es nada bueno- dijo Whooves, mientras veían que acercaban enemigos.

Sin saber como o por que sunset toca una pares y se muestra una especie de panel de control y apretando con su magia unos comando que tampoco sabe el cómo los conoce una puerta se abre asombrando a todos los ponys hay presentes.

-¿que es esta lugar?- pregunto Whooves al ver la entrada. –ustedes entres nosotros los enfrentaremos- dijo fren a los demás. El resto hasintopositovo.

-hola humanos- dijo Lyra animada y saludando al interior de la cueva. –Lyra empieces otra vez por favor-dijo Bon Bon algo molesta ya que la situación no esta para eso.

Al entrar bien a la cueva una serie de luces se prendieron mostrando un laboratorio mas avanzado que cual quiera pony hubiera imaginado antes.

-este lugar es genial así que esto fue lo que las historias escondían- dijo Whooves. –si que es genial-dijo Derpy.

-eso nunca pensé que abría esto en Equestria o en el mundo humano-dijo sunset en voz baja y algo sorprendida.

Y al ver un tablero de control que esta conectado a una especie de contenedor de metal con es extraño cristal pero antes de que se pusieran a analizar la cosas que hay se encuentra ya que los robots derrotaron a los nos ponys que se quedaron afuera, Bon Bon y Lyra se asomaron para ver que 5 unidades según su camino por los que están en la cueva llaqué los demás se llevan a los 2 ponys.

-aquí vienen, aquí viene- dijeron Bon Bon y Lyra. -¿Qué vamos hacer ya que no tenemos escape?-dijo Derpy.

-por favor tratan de distraerlos, no se sito tiempo para encender esto-dijo sunset acercándose al tablero del control y comenzó a manejarlo con su magia y sus pesuñas.

-te daremos todo el tiempo que podamos, vamos no dejaremos que ellos se queden con este lugar- dijo Whooves a las demás y asintieron positivamente. Con lo que pudieron tomar atacaron a los robots y aunque pudieron tirar a uno de los robots por el borde pero no con los demás.

-vaya, eso si que es complejos y simple a la vez, nunca vi un tablero de control cuyos botones están pegados a la pantalla, lo bueno es que en clase de computación he puesto mucha atención-dijo sunset mientras piensas como rayos sabia los comando del programa, pero luego pensó en flor.

Pero al escuchar un grito de dolor de uno de sus compañeros lo que provoca que se apure.

\- Bon Bon, ¿estas bien? mi amiga-dijo Lyra, -eso duele mucho- dijo Bon Bon. –aguanta solo un poco más-dijo Whooves.

-AAAAA-grito Derpy al se alcanzado por uno de los hechizos de los robots y ocasionado que se estrelle dentó de la cueva.

\- ¿Derpy estas bien?-pregunto Whooves algo preocupado, pero antes de que pudieran defenderse los robots llegaron a la entrada.

Lyra al verlos apenas pudo crear un escudo para protegerlos, pero no durará mucho ya que los robots tiene mas fuerza mística.

-vamos, vamos, despiertas-dice sunset y escucho como el escudo romperse los robots entraron y al verlos en su momento desesperación apretó el ultimo botón.

Al segundo se escuchó como el contenedor se abre lo que llama la atención de todos en la cueva y eso incluye a los robots se ve un pequeño humo del mismo contenedor y salió un pony con una armadura la cual cubre sus patas todo el cuerpo superior, y un casco en la cabeza con una placa de metal azul normal y en la cual tiene una gema rojo en el centro de la cabeza justo abajo del cuerno con el lado de las orejas gris con una líneas rojas, el color es azul neutro, hay una especie de tela en cada unión del cuerpo es decir el cuello y en donde se conectan las rodillas con las pasas, su crim y si cola son de un azul marino, su cara es de un azul opaco sus ojos azules neutros, y en sus costado una X negras.

En su mirada no hay ningún tipo de expresión y según su perspectiva una especie de señal luminosa cubre a los ponys de un todo verde y al ver a los robots ve otra señal una negra,

Sin previó aviso el pony de azul se lanzo contra los robots del golpe los empujo fuera de la cueva tirando a 2 por el borde de la montaña, los otros lo atacaron con los hechizos y disparos láser, pero no función ya que el pony azul es protegido por escudo hecho de magia y electricidad y pony azul al ver de volvió el ataque de su cuerno disparo un rayo azul que destruyo a los robots.

Lo que A subes sorprendió a los ponys que están en la cueva por la facilidad con que gano la batalla, el pony de armadura azul tras derrotarlos salió de la cueva el pony azul bajo la mirada al borde para ver 3 agujeros bastantes grandes y en su mirada se hizo una ampliación como si se tratara de algún zoom y vio a los 3 robots tratando de levantarse pero con sus cuerpos seriamente dáñanos no es posible, al dejar de ver a los agujeros giro la mirada para ver al resto de robots con otros 5 ponys y tras hacer algunos cálculos en su cabeza se preparo para saltar.

-espero no debes saltar- dijo sunset algo sorprendida por lo que pensaba hacer, pero su sorpresa creció al ver que Asus lado del pony azul salieron alas con las cuales voló hasta llegar a donde están los demás.

-que tipo de pony es, usa la magia de un unicornio, la fuerza de un pony terrestre, y ahora vuela como un pegaso-dijo sunset mas que impactada saliendo de la cueva, y mirando a donde están el resto del grupo con algunos enemigos.

En cuanto el pony azul aterrizó los guardias realas se sorprendieron al ver a un alicornio frente a ellos y a sus enemigos.

-unidades no identificadas liberen a esos ponys y retírense o de lo contrario habrá problemas-dijo el pony azul.

-destrúyanlo-dijo el líder de los robots, y todas las unidades empezaron a disparar sobre el pony azul.

Pero como en la cueva no le pasaba nada gracias a su escudo, y viendo que hablar no funciona devolvió el fuego, con su magia destruyo algunos robots a otros con golpes y patadas traseras les destroza el procesador central combinando su velocidad con su fuerza destrozando a cada robots dando apenas tiempo para responder o girarse al verlo.

En cuestión de unos cuantos minutos acabo con todos los robots y termino con el sufrimiento de los que esta en los agüeros, tras asegurarse que ya no hay unidades enemigos el pony azul camino a los guardias reales y con un hechizo los curo de cual quiere herida que tenían, luego salió volando de vuelta a la cueva donde están los demás y al llegar a la primera que vio fue a sunset.

-por favor identifícate-pidió el pony azul - sunset shimmer ese es mi nombre, y cual es el tuyo-dijo sunset y pregunto.

-mi designación es X ese es mi identificación- respondió X sin expresar emociones.

En los momentos de necesidad los héroes llegaron para traer esperanza en los tiempos oscuros. Y tal vez la esperanza regresara.


	3. Chapter 3 magia corrompida

**Mega pony X**

Cap 3 Magia contaminada.

-mi designación es X- X respondio sin emoción. – X ¿es tu nombre, es un poco raro no crees?-pregunto sunset.

-¿raro?, buscando de definición de raro, . Extraordinario, singular, poco común.-dijo X, en forma de máquina.

Lo que Dejan a sunset muy confundida por esa respuesta, y viendo como él se aleja de ella dirigiéndose con los demás.

Al llegar con los ponys X los analiza, encuentra algunas heridas pero según lo que vio, es que ninguna herida es mortal, y asiendo el mismo hechizo que con los otros ponys les cura sus heridas.

-guau eso eso fue genial, como tu- dijo derpy recuperada y volando otra vez, anqué algo bajo por el hecho de que aun están dentro de la cueva.

-¿genial?, buscando definición de genial, del genio o que tiene relación con él. Sobresaliente, excelente- dijo X igual que antes.

-¿disculpa la pregunta pero, encuentras bien, parece que estas algo mal de la cabeza?-pregunto whooves algo confundido de su razón de buscar la definición de un cumplido.

-parámetros de salud aceptables en las partes mecánica y biológica- respondió X.

-yo lo tomaría como un si, en que no está bien de la cabeza-dijo bon bon. Más que extrañada de su comportamiento.

-eso es muy posible, ya que el salió de ese extraño armario- dijo whooves señalando la cámara de estasis en la que X estaba.

-oye ¿los humanos te colocaron hay dentro-pregunto lyra muy emocionada de su respuesta.

\- lyra, este no es el lugar para hablar de tus fantasías- dijo bon bon, algo molesta con su amiga.

¿humanos? buscando definición de humanos, datos no encontrados, ampliando la búsqueda, sea encontrado una coincidencia, humametalix acceder, datos clasificados imposible acceder sin las claves adecuadas-respondió X.

-¿humametalix, y eso quiénes son?-pregunto lyra. –tal vez ellos, dieron origen a la leyenda, de los humanos que todos conocen-dijo sunset, entrando a la cueva con el resto.

-mmmmm, las posibilidades son grandes- dijo whooves.

-entonces ¿los humanos si existen o existieron?- dijo, derpy muy curiosa, y preguntándole a X.

-la información no esta disponible, por los mismos protocolos de seguridad- respondió X.

-eso quiere decir ¿que no puede decirnos nada de ellos?- dijo lyra.

-en palabras simples si- dijo whooves. –pero nos puedes decir el por que estabas hay a dentro-pregunto derpy señalando a la cámara de estasis.

-datos no accesible, por los programas de seguridad- respondió X. –no se ustedes pero, ¿creo que este tipo sufre de amnesia o algo parecido?- dijo bon bon más extrañada por su forma de reaccionar de X.

-¿amnesia?, buscando definición, La amnesia es una afección en la cual la memoria se ve alterada, y consiste en la imposibilidad de recuperar información almacenada con anterioridad. Existen diferentes causas, que pueden ser orgánicas o funcionales. Las orgánicas suponen una lesión cerebral. Las funcionales se atribuyen a factores psicológicos-dijo X.

Al decir eso causa que los 4 ponys se extrañen más de lo que ya estaban.

-sabes no es necesario que andes buscando definiciones de las cosas que te dice- dijo sunset a X, y entendiendo a que se refería Flor conque tiene una mentalidad simple.

-bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, de este extraño lugar-dijo bon bon.

-¿Por qué, este lugar tiene, muchas cosas de las que podemos aprender?- pregunto whooves.

-lo lamentamos whooves, pero bon bon, tiene razón tenemos que regresar a canterlot, antes de que sea muy tarde-dijo sunset seria y un poco preocupada, ya que a estas altura la batalla ya empezó.

Whooves puso una pequeña cara de tristeza, ya que sunset tiene razón.

-tranquilo Whooves, ya tendrás oportunidad de ver esta lugar en otra ocasión-dijo derpy con una sonrisa.

Lo que causa que Whooves sonría un poco y todos caminara a la salida de la cueva, pero sunset se detuvo dio la vuelta ya que algo le decía que se le olvida una cosa muy importante y se dirigió al tablero de control, al apretar un botón salió del mismo una gena gris que tiene una forma muy particular que parece un cubo de rubik.

Una vez todos a fuera sunset cierra la entrada como la abrió, al llegar con los otros ponys y tras una pequeña platica todos los ponys subieron a la carreta esta vez tirada por X para llegar más rápido a canterlot, pero al no saber el cómo llegar y es cuando sunset lo trata de guiar lo a la ciudad con algunas complicaciones ya que X corre como si fuera 100 ponys de carreras

Mientras en la ciudad de canterlot la capital de los ponys la batalla está en su apogeo, los guardias reales hacen todo lo que pueden para evitar que el enemigo lleguen al castillo donde están todos los civiles, pero el enemigo los supere en número, incuso con el poder de celestia no es suficiente para detener el ataque, estos robots están tomando mas y mas terreno sin casi sufrir bajas en su números.

Pero algunos robots que están hasta atrás se dan la vuelta tras detectar algo que se está acercándose con gran velocidad el cual no les dio tiempo a reaccionar y salieron volando en pedazos algunos se preguntaron si algún anoto el número de la mascota que los arroyo antes de que se apagaran.

El que destrozaba a los robots con su velocidad es X que al detectar a los robots enemigos levanto su escudo y los atropella, ya que le estorban para llegar al castillo lo único malo es que al llegar atraviesa el muro defensivo dejando un gran aguajero en el mismo, el aguajero tiene la figura de la carreta y el cuerno de X, y el mismo X esta como si nada pero no la careta ya que apenas está en pie mas por la velocidad usada para llegar que por todos los golpes de metal de cada robots atropellado.

-es oficial nunca mas me voy a subir a una careta, si el esta tirando de ella-dijo lyra algo mariada por la velocidad del paseo.

Y la mayoría del grupo están de acuerdo con lyra mientras los guardias reparan la pared lo más rápido posible para que los robots no tomen un algún tipo de ventaja, al mismo tiempo sunset se acerca a uno de los guardias.

-¿Dónde esta las princesas celestia y cadance?- pregunto sunset. –bueno la princesa cadance esta en el interior del castillo, y la princesa celestia en el frente de la batalla, señorita-respondió el guardia.

Lo causa que sunset abra los ojos como si fueran 2 platos enormes, y al segundo sunset salió disparada a donde está la princesa, pero X la ve alejándose, y en eso en los ojos aparece una parte de su programación, la que dice proteger a todos los seres pensantes y sentimentales de todas las civilizaciones.

Y X corre tras sunset, mitras en el frente de batalla los guardias y celestia son obligados a retroceder cortando más las posibilidades de victoria, y celestia el ver que le están cortando el paso, ella hace un hechizo que manda ha varios robots a volar, lo malo es que los daños que reciben los robots son mínimos.

-¿princesa está bien?- pregunto un guardia. –Estoy bien- respondió celestia. En eso los robots atacaron con sus rayos y algún hechizos de ataque todos dirigidos a la princesas, en eso un escudo mágico protege a los guardias y a la princesa, de un coloro azul verdoso, y después un rayo de esa mismo color lanzados a los robots, todos vieron a la unicornio que los ayudo.

-¿están todos bien?-pregunto sunset. -¿ sunset que haces aquí?-pregunto celestia algo exaltada.

-vine a ayudar-respondió sunset. – sunset este no es lugar para ti, regresa al castillo-dijo celestia.

-creo que no voy a poder regresar, al castillo-dijo sunset. Señalando por donde vino el cual está lleno de robots listos para disparar, pero antes de que los robots dispararan un rayo azul les dio de lleno en sus visores destruyéndolos en el acto.

-recomendación, dispárales en la unión del cuello y la cabeza, o en el visor-dijo X y al segundo fue a la batalla, y celestia miro extrañada a X, luego viro a sunset, y con la mirada celestia le pregunto a sunset de donde encontró a eso alicornio, y sunset con la mirada le respondió que luego le explicara todo lo que paso en su mision.

Los guardias reales junto con la princesa y sunset se unieron a la batalla algunos guardias se sorprendieron de las habilidades de X en la batalla ya que con tremenda maestría destruía a mucho enemigos, a pesar que X destruyo barrio enemigo el número de enemigos siguen siendo mayores a las fuerza locales, pero en medio de la batalla analizaba a los robots y descubriendo una debilidad aunque también puede dañarlo a el no tiene otra opción.

Tras destruir a otros 5 enemigos mas comenzó a concentra su magia en la punta de su cuerdo la cual salió una energía que empezó a tomar forma de esfera, la cual es colosal casi tan grande como un pueblo mediano, al segundo la comenzó a apretar y a comprimir para que tuviera un tamaño mas pequeño, el único inconveniente esta mientras hace ese hechizo es atacado por varios robots y aunque sunset junto a todos los ponys tratan de defenderlo es muy complicado por el mismo número del enemigo, y en cuanto X logro hacer la esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, la coloco en el suelo y la aplasto causando una onda de energía que cubrió todo canterlot y sus alrededores esta energía es especial ya que causa que los robots se desatiban al instante otros se prenden fuego desde adentro y otro simplemente se caen en pedazos, algunos unidades apenas pudieron escapar de la onda de las miles de unidades solo se salvaron 6.

-¿Qué fue ese hechizo?- pregunto celestia. –fue un P,E,M-dijo sunset algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué es un P,E,M?- pregunto celestia. –es un pulso electro magnético, es una energía que causa que las maquinas se quemen a dentro de sus cuerpos, es por bocado por un campo magnético que fluctúa intensamente causado por la fuerza de empuje del efecto Compto en electrones, lo que a su vez daña a las maquinas dentó del radio del hechizo en este caso-respondió sunset.

-ya veo, y ¿me puedes decir el cómo lo sabes?- pregunto celestia curiosa.

-ha, bueno es algo complicado de explicar, solo digamos que me lo enseñaran en las clases del mundo humano que recibí-dijo sunset algo nerviosa recordando la clase de historia en la parte de la bomba nuclear, y algo de la clase de ciencia en la que explica cómo funciona la bomba nuclear.

Atrás de las ponys los guardias se acercan a X solo para escuchar algunos quejidos y lo que también escucha sunset y celestia, y las 2 yeguas se reúnan con los guardias para ver a X tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-¿X estas bien?- pregunto sunset algo preocupada. –el sistema tiene daños en las partes móviles, las partes biológicas están dañadas, en un 12%, las partes mecánicas están dañadas en un 52%, explicación como el escudo estaba siendo dañado la resistencia bajo hasta el 30% -dijo X aguantando el dolor y aun tratando de estar en pie.

-necesita atención medica- dijo sunset. –guardias llévenlo con zecora rápido-dijo celestia a sus guardias, y haciendo un saludo militar cargaron a X con zecora lo más rápido que se pueda, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta X inicio su programa de reparación en las partes dañadas, aun así se tomara su tiempo para terminar de sanar, y mientras los guardias llevan a X con zecora, sunset el explica a celestia donde y el cómo lo encontró, a X el estaba en la montaña o más preciso en una cueva escondida de toda vista.

Mientras mas allá de las fronteras de canterlot las unidades enemigas sobrevivientes analizan la batalla y no encuentran explicación ninguna magia de los ponys tiene la fuerza para derrotar a un gran número de sus compañeros de metal y al ver que ya no puede hacer nada se fueron al llamado campamento p.

Mientras en el castillo todos respire más tranquilos ya que la batalla termino, los guardias junto algunos voluntarios comenzaron a recoger los cuerpos mecánicos de sus enemigos algunos son mas fáciles de recoger que otros los que cayeron en pedazos solo hay que usar una escoba, los que solo se apagaron los tiene que cargar, y no son precisamente muy ligeros que digamos, pero los que se prendieron fuego los tiene que a pagar y esperar a que el metal se enfrié.

Con los heridos de la batalla ya se tranquilizaron ya que termino el combate, y se pueden concentrar en descansar y entre los médicos encargados de todos los heridos esta la cebra mas favosa del pueblo de ponyville y se llama zecora que esta revisando al héroe de la ciudad el cual es X junto a ellos esta sunset la cual observa con mucha curiosidad los métodos médicos de zecora, y a fuera de la tienda medica esta celestia viend junto a ella esta cadance.

-¿entonces el es, una especie de hibridación entre un pony y un golem de metal?-pregunto cadance, a celestia.

-por lo que sunset me explico, así es-dijo celestia seria. –ya veo, ¿entonces es posible que él es una creación de la alianza asida?-pregunto cadance un poco preocupada.

-no lo creo, si así, fuera lo hubieran usado desde el principio de la guerra, y no lo hubieren dejado sin vigilancia, es mas seguro que el es otra cosa-respondió celestia seria y mirando la gema que sunset tomo del tablero.

-¿y esa gema, celestia ?-pregunto cadance. –es una gema que el líder del equipo que acompaño a sunset, me entrego le pareció muy importante.-respondió celestia algo tranquila.

-ya veo, ojalá que tenga las respuestas que necesitamos, para saber quiénes ese alicornio y su propósito-dijo cadance un poco mas tranquila. A lo cual celestia asintió positivamente, y las 2 princesas se fueron al salón de guerra con la gema y tratando de ver como usarla.

Mientras X analiza su alrededor y a la pony que lo revisa, sin entender bien lo que sucede.

-este guerrero fuerte es, y único es- dijo zecora dirigiéndose a una mesa y empezó a preparar una medicina.

-¿único?, buscando…-decía X antes de ser interrumpido. –ya te dije que no es necesario que busques todas las definiciones, de todos lo que te digan- dijo sunset interrumpiendo a X antes de que continuar con su palabras.

-no entiendo tu razón de actuar, unidad sunset- dijo X. –por todos los cielos, X no me digas unidad, soy sunset shimmer, solo sunset- dijo sunset algo molesta y confundida.

-tenemos, un pony que esta hambriento de curiosidad por el mundo que lo rodea-dijo zecora.

Por Lo que dijo zecora causa X y sunset que pongan una cara de extrañes, pero zecora se les acerca a los 2 con la medicina de X, la cual está en un baso para que se lo beba.

-al beber este tónico recuperaras tus fuerzas perdidas, y tus heridas desaparecerán-dijo zecora.

Al tomar el baso lo que hace X es analizar el contenido del mismo.

-esto tiene hierbas no identificadas en la base de datos, en la rama de plantas conocidas-dijo X analítico.

-cielos, X solo bébelo, y deja de analizar la medicina-dijo sunset con un tono de mando.

Al no poder ver alguna objeción de no tomarlo, la toma y al instante su parte biológica se cura mas rápido que con su programa de curación, X al ver su auto diagnostico en su cabeza el resultado lo sorprende ya que la reparación de su mitad orgánico esta 130% completo, y esa causa que el sistema tome el sobrante para reparar lo que falta en su mitad mecánica.

-el sistema de reparación esta actuando mas haya de los limites esperados-dijo X sorprendido por primera vez desde su despertar.

-vaya ¿Qué tipo de plantas usaste?-pregunto sunset a zecora.

-en las plantas esta una parte de la cura, en la otra eso los conocimientos aprendidos por todas las experiencias-dijo zecora.

-creo que entiendo a que te refieres-dijo sunset. –¿en serio?, yo no entendí lo que dijo, esta unidad rayada-dijo X tratando de analizar lo que dijo zecora.

-bueno creo que, es lógico ya que solo estas despierto unas pocas horas-dijo sunset.

En eso momento llega un guardia que les pid sunset que lo acompañe a la sala de guerra ya que las princesa tiene que hablar con ellos.

Así que los 2 salieron de la carpa médica y se dirigieron a la sala de guerra, y mientras caminan X escanea los pasillos del castillo, tal vez lo hace por curiosidad o para aprenderse el camino, aunque es algo complicado entender lo que pasa por la cabeza de X, al llegar a la sala de guerra las puertas fueron abierta con magia, X y sunset entraron donde las princesas y los generales ya esperaban.

\- sunset y X gracias por venir, y gracias por su ayuda en esta batalla- dijo cadance.

-y ahora X nos puedes explicar ¿cómo supiste que tu hechizo funcionaria? Pregunto celestia calmada y un poco más tranquila.

-el análisis de los atacantes demostró, que al ser robots puros tiene los mismos puntos débiles que una maquina común, dentro de los parámetros de normalidad-dijo X como si fuera una máquina.

Dejando a la mayoría de los presentes con caras de no entender la mitad de las cosas que dijo.

-lo que quiso decir, es que en su cabeza tiene un equipo místico para ver a los oponentes y rebelar debilidades en ellos-dijo sunset tratando de que todos entiendan lo que dijo X.

Con esa aclaración todos los generales y las princesas entendieron lo que trato de decir X.

-¿entonces robots, es su forma de decir golems, de metal?-pregunto cadance.

-si es su forma de decirlo-respondió sunset por X antes de que el responda de manera robótica.

-ya veo, X ¿Cuál es tu función o tu misión ahora?-pregunto celestia a X.

-servir a los pueblos, proteger a todos los seres pensantes y sentimentales de todas las civilizaciones, cuidar del equilibrio del planeta, derrotar o destruir al mal que se pase de los limites-dijo X como si estuvieran grabados en su cabeza, aunque en gran parte asies ya que sus directivas principales a parecen a en sus ojos como el monitor anterior.

-ya veo, entonces tienes mucho hacer aquí en canterlot- dijo celestia.

-pues, yo diría que su trabajo aquí ya términos- dijo una voz que todos reconocieron y al ver en la entrada de la sala vieron a flor jugando con lo que parece una masa gris.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto celestia. –a, princesa, princesa, no me diga que no puso atención a al héroe del momento, él tiene que ir a otras civilizaciones, y no solo a los pueblos ponys-dijo flor mientras con su magia hace que su masa tome barias formas.

-las cosas no están bien aquí, aun lo necesitamos para la defensa- dijo celestia algo esaltada.

\- celestia tiene razón, si X se va tendremos muchos más problemas- dijo cadance.

-y si se queda aquí por mas tiempos, los problemas aumentaran, ya que la alianza asida sabe sobre el y lo tomaran como su primer obstáculo para sus metas- dijo flor sin dejar de jugar con su masa.

-¿y cómo sabes eso?-pregunto celestia. –muy simple princesa, la unidad a cargo del ataque pudo escapar junto a otra 5 unidades- dijo flor muy tranquila.

Las princesas y los generales se pusieron a pensar en lo que flor dijo, si esa unidad escapo entonces el enemigo ya sabe de X y los ataque sobre canterlot solo aumentaren hasta que todos estén demasiado cansados para peliar.

-princesas la unicornio hibrida, tiene razón si el alicornio se queda, no nos darás descanso de los ataques-dijo un general refiriendo de a flor y a X.

-celestia, ellos tiene razón-dijo cadance algo apesadumbrada.

-de acuerdo, X antes de que salgas, ¿nos ayudaras con la limpieza y enseñándonos a hacer el hechizo que usaste en la batalla-dijo y pregunto celestia resinada.

-afirmativo-respondió X simple y llanamente. –y X no puede ir solo, necesita una compañía, y la mas capas es sunset shimmer-dijo flor muy tranquila y jugando con su masa.

-¡QUE!-dijo celestia muy exaltada. –sabe princesa celestia,¿no entiendo su sobresalto, si su antigua aprendiz tiene grandes habilidades?-dijo flor igual de tranquila.

-¡tu no sabes lo que es perder, a los seres más acércanos y más queridos!- dijo celestia molesta por el comportamiento de flor.

-princesa celestia, yo quiero acompañarlo a X, en esta tarea el aun no entiende nuestros mapas, y si esta con otro pony el miedo que puede causar será mínimo-dijo sunset tranquila y tratando de ocultar el acuerdo que hizo con flor.

-sunset ¿estas segura de esa decisión?-pregunto celestia. Y la única respuesta que recibió de sunset fue si con la cabeza.

-esta bien, sunset shimmer, tus ordenes es en acompañar a X por todas las tierras, hasta nueva orden real, y serán a acompañados por un grupo de guardias-dijo celestia algo triste.

-entendido princesa celestia-dijo sunset solen de a su maestra.

-yo no creo que los guardias sean necesarios, sunset es más que capas de protegerse a si misma, y X tiene el poder para proteger a tu aprendiz, a demás aquí necesitaran a todos los guerreros que pueden conseguir-dijo flor tranquila y asciende que su masa tome forma de corazón.

-princesa celestia ella tiene razón, nuestros guerreros está muy cansados, y muchos otros están heridos no podrán luchar por un tiempo-dijo otro de los generales.

-está bien, X prométeme que sunset estar a salvo de todo daño-dijo celestia seria y tratando de guardar las lágrimas la recordar la perdió a su hermana y a su nueva aprendiz en esta guerra.

-por mi programación, hará lo que puedo hacer- dijo X con mucha calma.

-yo estoy segura de que ellos 2 estarán bien-dijo flor -¿estas segura?- pregunto cadance a flor.

La única respuesta que dio flor fue la cara de más o menos lo que causa que las princesas pongan cara de duda o desconfianza, y la junta siguió adelante si más penas.

Mientras en la fábrica de la alianza asida una nave llega del campamento p, en una de las plataformas de aterrizajes en la cual la nave aterrizo, se abre la puerta y sale al unidad a cargo del fallido ataque a canterlot, al entre a la fábrica se puede ver las líneas de ensamblaje de todas las unidades y de todos los tipos, también se ven algunos ponys como prisioneros trabajando en limpiar a las unidades ya afilando algunas gemas y otros trabajos menos relevantes.

Y cuando la unidad llega a una sala central entra y se ven a todos líderes de la alianza asida, atrás hacer un saludo a sus amos y a su creador entrega el reporte de la batalla y la intromisión de un alicornio no identificado de color azul y usando una armadura de un azul más oscuro y usando un hechizo que de alguna forma creo un p.e.m.

-fin del informe- dijo la unidad. Y en las caras de todos los líderes o de los 3 males del pasado la ira se reflejaba. En las cara de Starlight Glimmer y de Ahzi Dahaka la inexpresividad es lo que se ve.

-asi que uno de nuestros mejores generales por fin fallo- dijo Ahzi Dahaka sin mucho interés.

-lamento mi fracaso- dijo el general. – si que lo lamentaras-dijo Ahzi Dahaka mientras que de sus hombreras salieron 2 esferas negras las cuales fueron disparadas al general convirtiéndolo en chatarra, con un indicasion de su mano otras unidades entraron a la sala recojiendo los pedasos de lo que fue un general de su especie.

-ese, alicornio es una molestia en potencia, DEBE SER ANIQUILADO-dijo Tirek muy molesto.

-estoy de acuerdo con Tirek, lances otro ataque de inmediato- dijo King sombra igual de molesto.

-conociendo a las princesas lo tiene en canterlot, para su defensa-dijo queen chrysalis.

-pues yo les recomiendo a ustedes 3 calmar sus ánimos, y mostrar al de seriedad como Starlight Glimmer y Ahzi Dahaka-dijo una voz muy conocida para los demás.

-tifon es bueno verte- dijo Starlight sonriendo. –que bueno que te apareces por aquí ase 2 días que no te veíamos- dijo Ahzi Dahaka muy tranquilo.

-si verdad, disculpen mi ausencia, pero tenía cosas que hacer y entre ellas aconsejar al general que convirtieron en metal para reciclar que mandara un equipo, a la montaña garra de bestia, ya que vi a unos ponys ir para allá y que espera a que regresaran con los prisioneros para interrogar-dijo tifón clamado serio y con su magia hace soltar un tablero de ajedrez.

-¿asi que tu fuiste quien retraso mi invasión?-dijo Tirek a punto de estallar. -¿tu invasión Tirek?, fue mi idea de juntar las tropas en el nuevo campamento-dijo King sombra con las flamas de su cabeza muy encendidas.

-tranquilos todos, se que están molestos por la derrota resiente pero escuchemos a tifón ya que cuando aparece son muy grandes posibilidades-dijo Ahzi Dahaka.

-gracias Ahzi Dahaka, primero ese alicornio no es común ya que tiene metal en sus huesos de una manera que nadie aquí salvo por Ahzi Dahaka ha visto antes, segunda atrás él fallido ataque el se ira de la ciudad lo que les dará tiempo de organizar otro ataque, y tercero yo recomiendo que la unidad M de la serie de Extremista, para que busque y destruya a alicornio, y como respaldo la unidad H de la misma serie en caso que la primera unidad llegase a falle-dijo tifón tranquilo he indiferente.

-que- dijeron los 3 males del pasado al unisono. –mmmmm puede funcionar, si para plagas fuera de lo común soluciones fuera de lo común- dijo Ahzi Dahaka son riendo.

-pero la unidad M aun no está lista para la batalla-dijo queen chrysalis

¿Por qué no mejor mandamos a Nightmare moon o a discord, para encargarse de esta plaga?-pregunto King sombra con cierta alegría por la idea.

-y yo les recuerdo que Nightmare moon y Discord, están en otra misión en las tierras olvidadas de equestria-dijo Starlight seria.

-y tu no te metas en esto simple unicornio-dijo Tirek molesto. Y al segundo una esfera negra lo golpea mandándolo a estrellarse a la pared.

-cuida tu lenguaje, o yo te arrancara la lengua. Y como la idea de tifón me gusta la llevaremos acabo, unidad M ven en seguida- dijo Ahzi Dahaka mientras de su mano derecha salía humo por el disparo lanzado a Tirek.

Tras algunos segundos la unidad M se hace presente en la sala donde todos están presentes, tras una reverencia hecha por la unidad M y se puso en posición de firmes pero como esta en las sombras no se puede ver su forma.

-tus ordenes son las siguientes, tomaras una nave junto con 5 unidades del tipo unicornio, te dirigirás a las afueras de la canterlot, una vez en la zona buscaras a un alicornio azul y lo destruirás trayéndonos sus restos para analizarlos o reciclarlos, lo has comprendido- dijo Ahzi Dahaka.

La unidad asintió con la cabeza y saliendo de la sala de mando todo las unidades que sele indicaron y también la nave al despegar se fue de la fabrica a cumplir su misión, mientras en la sala la junta siguió y sin que nadie se diera cuenta tifón movió una de las piezas del tablero y pensó para si mismo ya es tu turno.

Mientras en canterlot la limpieza esta prácticamente completa ya con la magia tecnológica de X las cosas son un poco más fáciles ya que con una unidad magnetizada puede levantar a otras unidades, y llevarlas a un laboratorio improvisado de los ponys para estudiar los restos de las unidades, y es aquí donde whooves parece potrillo en juguetería por la emoción que tiene por ver el cómo funcionan o funcionaban estas máquinas.

En otra parte de la ciudad fue en donde X les enseño a los guardias reales y a los voluntarios a hacer el hechizo del P.E.M y aunque hubo algunas complicaciones se pudieron crear en total de 110 esferas y se espera que pronto abra muchas mas.

Y tras una horas sunset y X se fueron de la ciudad con algunas despedidas, medicinas de Zecora y algunas recetas para hacer mas, algunos mapas, y una gema que puede servir como un comunicador una de pocos ya que no cuentan con los recursos para crear muchas mas y sin contar que las gemas en si también tiene que ser espacial, ya en el bosque sunset y X buscan los lugares en el que puede estar algún grupo de ponys los que escaparon de los ataques.

-veamos si vamos por aquí, ¿podríamos encontrar otros lugares donde se pueden esconder los ponys?-dijo sunset sosteniendo con su magia un mapa de la zona.

-¿Por qué no vamos a donde están señalados en negro en el mapa?-pregunto X.

-veras X eso puntos negros es donde están confirmados como campamentos enemigos-respondió sunset.

-comprendo, si vamos a esas zonas tendremos complicaciones, y entre ella esta la superación numérica-dijo X inexpresivo.

-sabes, no es bueno que estés tan serio, intenta relajarte, y sonreír un poco mas-dijo sunset.

-¿relajarme, sonreír, no entiendo el propósito de tus palabras?-pegunto X.

-bueno lo que trato de decirte es que la vida no es solo lo que tienes en tu cabeza-respondió sunset.

-ya veo entonces sunset ¿me puede explicar el cómo relajarme o el como me ayudara en mi programacion?-pregunto X.

-bueno es algo complicado de explicar, pero creo que te lo puede explicar-respondo sunset.

Así comenzó una plática entre X y sunset, lo que casusa que sunset se sienta como una maestra ayudando que su aprendiz aprenda mucho más, y en el caso de X aprenda un poco más de lo que su especie grabando muchas de las palabras de sunset.

Mientras en otra parte del bosque la nave llega a lugar y en cuanto aterriza las puertas se abren y al instante la unidad M junto con las unidades que la acompañan salen y comienzan a buscar a su objetivo principal.

En eso momentos con sunset y X la primera le cuanta todo lo bueno que le apasado en el mundo humano y tratando de explicar el cómo se tiene que comportar con los demás seres que encuentren en el camino hasta donde ella sabe.

-entonces la unidad pinkie esta algo loca-dijo X como una maquina. –bueno yo no la llamaría loca, si no simplemente desea compartir su alegría con todos a través de sus fiestas-dijo sunset corrigiendo la palabras de X.

Pero mientras ellos hablan los robots ya los encontraron y en la distancia planean el ataque sobre su objetivo, en cuanto sunset y X llegan a un claro del bosque los robolts ya estan listos para el ataque, pero no saben que el sistema de X tiene una alarma de peligros cercanos y distantes, en el momento que los atacaron X levanto su escudo el cuál no solo lo protege a el sino también a sunset de cual quiere tipo de daño.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron o como llegaron tan rápido aquí?-pregunto sunset muy confundida. Mientras mira a todos los atacantes.

-recuerdo de la recomendación de darles en la unión del cuello y cabeza o en el visor-dijo X tranquilo y analizando a los enemigos.

-la recomendación es buena para estas unidades comunes, pero y soy una unidad superior-dijo la unidad M y su apariencia sorprende a sunset.

-¿ twilight eres tu?, ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?- pregunto sunset.

-¿twilight?, ese nombre no esta en los datos de esta unidad-dijo twilight como si fuera una máquina, ya que está usando una armadura negra con un visor rojo una gema morado oscuro, la armadura parece estar pegada a su cuerpo.

\- twilight por favor reacciona esa no eres tú, por favor-dijo sunset tratando de que su amiga despierte.

-todas las unidades destruyan al alicornio- dijo twilight a todos los robots que la acompañan.

La batalla comenzó todos los robots atacan a X con todas sus armas y magia, twilight está apunto de meterse en la batalla que las unidades que la acompañan no hacen nada de daño a su objetivo, pero antes de que lanzara su ataque ella recibe un ataque de sunset lo que hace twilight que se dirija la mirada a ella.

\- twilight por favor reacciona, que no me reconoces soy yo sunset, por favor reacciona-dijo sunset tratando de guardar sus lágrimas.

-eliminar todos los obstáculos-dijo twilight fríamente. Y comenzando a atacar a sunset. Pero sunset solo esquiva los ataques o solo crea una barrera de magia para defenderse, en eso X termino con las unidades que lo atacan con un poco de complicaciones ya que esta unidades parecen ser un poco mas fuertes que las anterior, pero solo un poco ya que no tardo en convertirlas en chatarra, al vez a sunset en peligro no tarde en ir a ayudarla.

En ese mismo momento twilight deriva a sunset y ya estando lista para el golpe de gracia X con uno de sus rayos alegado a twilight de sunset y dándole tiempo para ponerse en el medio de las 2 y en posición de batalla.

-eliminar obstáculo principal-dijo twilight. –proteger a sunset-dijo X.

Y sin decir mas palabra se lanzaron entre ellos, y sin dándole tiempo a sunset de detenerlos y solo viendo como se lanzas hechizos tras hechizos, causándose daño mutuo entre los 2 tanto en tierra como en el aire, la batalla parece estar muy igualada tanto que no seden terreno en la tierra o en el aire con golpes rápidos y feroces están destrozando el campo de batalla con las ondas de magia.

Mientras sunset solo puede ver la batalla pensando como detenerla ya que al paso que van las heridas podrían ser mortales mas para twilight que para X, en eso una voz se oye dentro de la cabeza de sunset la cual le dice confía en el, el no fallara mientras creas en el, eso le dice la voz, sunset solo puede concluir que esa voz es flor hablándole otra vez desde la distancia, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando en eso ya que un fuerte impacto la saco de sus pensamientos, y mirando en el cráter vio a twilight levantándose y tratando de mantenerse en pie, luego sunset dirigió la mirada al cielo viend punto de lanzar un hechizo eléctrico a twilight, sunset intenta detener a X de disparar su hechizo pero fue tarde X lanza su hechizo sobre twilight y aunque la misma lanzo su propio hechizo causando un paro en el hechizo de X pero la fuerza de X es mayor en ese momentos y no tardo en que twilight recibiera el golpe asiendo el cráter mas grande y con una twilight que parece muerta y libre de su armadura.

-¡ twilight!-grito sunset muy alterada y corriendo a ver a su amiga. Al segundo X aterriza junto a las 2 yeguas, y recibió un hechizo de sunset.

-ay, daños recibidos se aumentaron en un 25% aumentando con el 52% actual, ¿sunset se puede saber el porque de esa ataque, ya no hay mas peligro?-pregunto X algo confundido y levantándose con algunas complicaciones.

-y todavía, lo preguntas las timaste a mi primera amiga y tal vez la-dijo sunset ya apunto de llorar.

-los daños causado a la unidad twilight, no revelan heridas mortales, sus signos vitales esta algo bajos pero estables, su vida no esta en riesgo inmediato-dijo X como un robot medico.

-que, ¿espera me tratas de decir que twilight no esta peligro mortal?- pregunto sunset mas confundida que antes.

-vaya, que poca fe tiene esta pony, de su aliado biomecánico-dijo flor apareciendo de repente

-flor ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto sunset. –llego cuando tengo que llegar- respondió flor sin mucho interés, y se acercándose a twilight para ver su signos vida.

-tu amiga está bien, solo esta inconsciente-dijo flor a sunset. –eso me alegra, y X te pidió una disculpa por el golpe-dijo sunset.

-no hay problema sunset- dijo X tratando de aguantar el dolor. –X ¿estas bien?-pregunto sunset.

-¿en serio esperas que el saliera intacto de esa batalla?, por si no lo viste estaban muy parejo en la magia, tal vez como tu amiga gasto la energía en ti fue lo que en parejo las cosas, tal vez si eso no hubiera pasado X seria quien estaría como refracciones-dijo flor a sunset sin perder su forma de ser.

-creo que tienes razón-dijo sunset acercándose a X para darle una de las medicinas de zecora, al tomarla X recupero parte de su fuerza mientras en su ser el sistema de reparación trabaja un poco mas rápido.

En eso flor se a lega de twilight dirigiéndose a los restos del casco y al ver a la gema intacta y con el mismo color de la alicornio, la toma y se la arroja a X, y el la atrapa con su cosca derecho.

-X tu tiene un compartimiento para esa gema en tu pecho, y no hay peligro de corrección ya que con tu magia la purificaste del todo-dijo flor muy tranquila.

En la visión de X se puede ver un detector de mentiras, y al ver a flor vio un 100% en sus palabras, y accediendo a unos protosol en su cabeza se abra las placas del pecho en donde se ven una espacie de cámara que tiene lugares para colocar un tipo específico de gemas 6 espacios parecer más precisos y que está alrededor del su corazón.

Al colocar la gema en la parte superior de donde está el corazón cerrando el compartimiento, y el sistema activo una nueva serie hechizos y habilidades, pero antes de que X pudiera analizar sus nuevos poderes se escuchó los gemidos de twilight.

-tenemos que ir a otro lugar para que twilight se recupere-dijo sunset acercando se a su amiga.

-hay unas ruinas de algún pueblo, al norte de esta lugar-dijo flor calmada.

-entonces iremos a esa lugar, X puedes cargar a twilight o la puede curar-dijo sunset y a la vez pregunta a X.

-la única opción es cargarla ya que el sistema de reparación ocupa todos los hechizos de sanación-dijo X.

-ya me esperaba esa respuesta, y flor nos vas acompañar al lugar-dijo sunset y pone una cara de que paso aquí ya que flor desapareció como apareció.

-sabes X es algo molesto que flor haga eso de aparecer y desaparecer de la nada-dijo sunset un poco molesta.

-puede que tengas razón, pero la información que proporciona es muy buena, así que según la lógica se le puede perdonar eso detalle-dijo X ya con twilight en su lomo.

-supongo que tienes razón, vamos tenemos que movernos de aquí-dijo sunset un poco mas tranquila.

Y así los 2 ponys junto a una inconsciente princesa se fueron del lugar y comenzando su larga camino el cual no se sabe que traira consigo la vida o la extinción.

Fin cap3


	4. Chapter 4 la honestidad perdida

**Mega pony X**

Cap 4 La honestidad perdida.

Tras la batalla sunset y X tomaron el camino que flor les indico y viajando junto a ellos una inconsciente twilight. el único problema está la tierna flor olvido mencionar que el camino está protegido por arbustos espinosos.

-ay, ay, ay, X recuérdame que la próxima vez que flor nos diga un camino que nos de todos los detalles del mismo- dijo sunset algo molesta y quejándose por todas las espinas clavadas en su cuerpo.

-recordatorio anotado, pero ¿no entiendo tu queja ya que los pinchazos que recibes causan daños muy menores?-dijo y pregunto X analizando a sunset con su programa de signos vitales.

-tal vez tu no sientes nada por la razón de que tienes una armadura en sima, y yo solo tengo la mochila en mi lomo-dijo sunset con algo de sarcasmo.

-no tiene lógica la respuesta que diste ya que yo también estoy cargando un peso en mi lomo-dijo X muy tranquilo y obviamente no entendiendo lo que dijo sunset.

-haaaaaa, creo que la palabra mentalidad simple ya no sirve para describir su capacidad mental-dijo sunset a lo bajo y para si misma.

Y los 2 siguieron el camino en la corta distancia vieron el pueblo o lo que queda de el, ya que miles de señales de batalla pasada, y algunas casa destrozadas es lo que mas resalta.

-algo maltratado pero nos servirá- dijo sunset mirando para todos lados y con su magia se quita las espinas que se le clavaron.

-escaneando el pueblo, se detectan señales de vida de otros ponys, 30 en total- dijo X un poco menos robótico, y escuchando la respiración de la inconsciente twilight.

-¡hola ¿hay alguien aquí, si están escondidos no hay problema solo vamos a estar en una casa bacía para descansar nada mas!- dijo sunset a todos los que están escondidos.

Y comenzaron a caminar por las calles del pueblo mirando por las casa se puede ver algunas crim de los ponys que se esconden, mientras caminan X escanea toda la zona en búsqueda de lo que sea aunque más una casa vacía para descansar.

-por aquí, sunset- dijo X sin emoción en su voz. Sunset lo siguió y los 3 entraron a la casa la cual tiene varios hoyos y algunos muebles rotos es cómoda.

-X aquí deja a twilight con cuidado- dijo Sunset señalando un colchón en el suelo. –está bien, aunque no tiene de que preocúpate, no es como si peleáramos otra vez-dijo X un poco serio y confundido, y colocando a twilight en el colchón con mucho cuidado.

-ya esta la solicitud- dijo X tratando de sonar amable, ya que puede ver la preocupación de sunset tanto en sus expresiones como en su sistema emocional. (es una forma de decirlo)

-gracias X- dijo sunset muy amable y en eso su estómago sonó de hambre.

-parece que necesitas recuperar energía- dijo X y en eso el estómago de X también sonó.

-jajajajajaja, parece que no soy la única jajajaja, espera un momento veré que podemos comer, dentro de la mochilas-dijo sunset sonriendo.

Mientas sunset se alega, X la mira algo confundido sin entender bien su risa, de algo naturas para todos los seres vivos.

A fuera de la casa algunos ponys que estaban escondidos se asoman a ver a los recién llegados ya que les parece ver a un alicornio azul y a la vez se preguntas si es un peligro.

En la basa de la alianza asida King sombra camina por uno de los pasillos y se dirige a un laboratorio en donde esta Ahzi Dahaka y junto a el esta Starlight los cuales trabajan en unas mejoras para las máquinas y otros proyectos secretos.

-todo va bien en las partes motrices- dijo Ahzi Dahaka. –si, y en la red neuronal estas más estable que en las versiones anteriores- dijo Starlight muy clamada.

En eso las puertas del laboratorio se abren y de ellas entra King sombra un poco molesto o más bien lo que deja ver, y los 2 adentro se percatan de su presencia.

-hola King sombra, a que debemos tu visita- dijo Ahzi Dahaka cortes.

-ya a pasado mucho tiempo, lo que significa que la unidad M a fallado, y eso también significa que la usuario está muerta- dijo King sombra.

-no te preocupes por eso la unidad H se encargara de ese aliconio, y de traer al usuario-dijo Ahzi Dahaka muy calmado.

-¿como sabes que aun esta viva?- pregunto King sombra. –la Cutie Mark esta fuerte y brillante, lo que significa que está viva- respondió Starlight.

-si esto es todo nos puede dejar solos tenemos trabajo que continuar- dijo Ahzi Dahaka.

King sombra al escucharlos se retira del laboratorio dejando a los científicos del grupo, mientras en el bosque donde fue la batalla que X tuvo con las máquinas y twilight, están algunas unidades de la alianza asida solo que esta vez todo tiene forma de ponys terrestres, son un total de 10 y revisan el área en busque de algún rastro.

-hemos detectaron un posible camino que tomaron- dijo una unidad. Así una unidad que no se puede ver por las sombras que están en el lugar.

-comprueben lo y síganlo- dijo la unidad a cargo. Así comenzaron a ver más a detalla las restos de la batalla ignorando por completo los restos de sus compañeros y lo que quedo de la armadura de twilight.

Mientras en el pueblo barios ponys salieron de sus escondites para ver a X en especial los poco potrillos que están en el lugar, dentro de la casa X escanea la comida antes de comerla lo que a su vez causa que sunset se extrañe un poco más de la cuenta.

-X se puede saber por qué haces eso, nada de lo que nos dieron esta envenenado-dijo sunset comiendo un sándwiches de margaritas.

-mi sistema biológico es nuevo, así que tengo que ver que puede ayudar a las baterías encargadas de la digestión-dijo X analítico.

-creo que tu en las clases de biología serias uno de los mejores- dijo sunset muy calmada.

-el mejor es relativo ya que puede existir otros factores que pueden convertir al mejor en el peor-dijo X.

-creo que te tengo que enseñar a no ser tan robótico en tus conversaciones-dijo sunset.

Antes de que continuaran su conversación se escuchó una voz de queja que viene del colchón, y eso hace que sunset vaya a donde se escucha el sonido.

-ay, mi cabeza, siento que me estrelle contra el suelo otra vez- dijo twilight despertando y quejándose por el dolor.

-gracias al cielo, twilight estas bien y despierta-dijo sunset muy alegre y abrazo a su amiga.

\- sunset ¿que estás haciendo aquí, en este mundo?- pregunto twilight muy sorprendida por ver a sunset aquí en el mundo pony.

-bueno alguien me dijo que están en problemas así que estoy para ayudar- respondió sunset.

-bueno me alegro mucho de verte amiga-dijo twilight muy feliz de ver a sunset.

-los niveles de serotonina están elevados en las 2-dijo X una vez más como una máquina.

\- sunset quien es el, o que es el-pregunto twilight. –cielos, bueno se llama X es un alicornio mecánico y biológico, por lo que entendí cuando lo desperté- dijo sunset.

-ya veo, es como los que nos están atacando, creo que me aclara las dudas-dijo twilight recordando un poco de los ataques pasados y algunos pocos conocimiento aprendidos en el mundo humano.

-ah, mas o menos, y twilight puedo preguntar que paso con tu cutie mark- pregunto sunset al ver que la cutie mark de twilight es un símbolo de igual.

-¡mi que¡- dijo twilight muy sorprendida y asustada, y al ver que otra vez le quitaron su cutie mark ya solo le queda suspirar.

-¿y nos puede explicar que te pasa twilight?- pregunto sunset sonando tranquilizadora.

-me la quitaron después de que me capturaron-respondió twilight resignada.

\- ¿twilight quien fue, el que te robo tu cutie mark?-pregunto sunset.

–Unidad twilight, que es lo último que recuerda necesitamos toda la información disponible- pregunto X, mientras en su cabeza comienza un programa de grabación.

-¡X no le digas unidad ella no es una maquina!- dijo sunset molesta.

-sunset no te moleste, no me ofendió, y no recuerdo mucho, lo mas que recuerdo fue la batalla de ponyville está en el centro del pueblo nos rodearon a mi y algunos guardias, nos vencieron y en uno de los ataque me dejaron inconsciente, pero creo recordar la voz de starlight glimmer, y ahora que veo que no tengo mi cutie mark sin duda fue ella, y de ahí ya no recuerdo nada-dijo y respondió twilight preguntándose el por qué la marc de igual no está expandiendo su influencia por su cuerpo como la última vez.

-parece que te las pásate muy mal twilight-dijo sunset algo triste por lo que le paso a su amiga.

-las ondas mentales indican alteración- dijo X analizando las palabras de twilight para ver si dice la verdad.

-parecen alteradas, X obvio que fueron alteradas, ella nunca me hubiera atacado y enfrentado a ti-dijo sunset muy alterada.

-te ataque lo siento sunset, lo siento mucho-dijo twilight muy arrepentida. –no te preocupes twilight ya que X te libero, aunque su método fue muy violento-dijo sunset un poco molesta con el recuerdo.

-X gracias por liberar me-dijo twilight agradecida. –gratitud buscando, hay sistema de buscada interrumpido- dijo X otra to de decir ya que sunset lo golpeo con un tabla que encontró.

-¿sunset por qué lo golpéaste?- Pregunto twilight. –ya le dicho que no es necesario que busque el significado de las palabras de felicitación o de gratitud-respondió sunset.

En eso 3 ponys entra a la casa al escuchar la voz de la princesa de la amistad los cuales son 2 ponys terrestres y una unicornio, la unicornio es de color blanco con la crin azul muy rayado y los ponys terrestres son de colores café claro y gris neutro.

-¿princesa twilight realmente usted tu?-pregunto el pony café.

-¿caramel. octavia. vinyl son ustedes?- pregunto twilight sorprendida y alegre de ver a ponys conocidos.

-si somos nosotros, y es bueno verte, ¿o no Vinyl ?-dijo y pregunto Octavia. La cual solo asintió con la cabezas.

-me alegro-dijo twilight aun un poco cansada. -¿princesa pudo ver a las demás portadoras de la armonía o sabe dónde están-pregunto caramel.

-por desgracias no lo recuerdo- dijo twilight. -¿y de donde conoce a esta unicornio, o a ese alicornio azul?- pregunto Octavia refiriéndose a sunset y X.

-bueno sunset es una amiga de otras tierras y la conocí por casualidad, y de el no se nada-dijo twilight.

-es una manera de decirlo, y el se llama X estaba escondido en la montaña garra de bestia, y con algunos voluntarios, puede ir a despertarlo-dijo sunset.

Y al mencionar el nombre de la montaña todos los presentes en la sala pusieron caras de espanto ya que todo sabe las leyendas de esa montaña y todos sus peligros.

-declaración si vamos a seguir esta conversación iré por la comida de la mochila-dijo X tratando de sonar como cual quiera de los ponys presentes.

Lo que sorprendió a los demás y en especial a sunset ya que parece que está aprendiendo a ser más que una máquina, aunque le falta más entender a los demás.

-el tipo es muy atento, no les parecer-dijo caramel. –bueno el actúa mas por lo que puede ser-dijo sunset sonriendo.

-nunca pensé que veríamos otro alicornio, en nuestra vida-dijo octavia a lo que vinyl asiente con la cabeza.

Mientras todos los ponys dentro de la casa hablan y explican los relatos del pasado, las maquinas ya están llegando al pueblo otra vez después de un tiempo, ya que el rastro que encontraron los dirige así donde están escondidos los ponys y las espinas no son nada para sus cuerpos y menos para quien los dirige.

Pero unos ponys los ven llegar y corren rápido para avisar a todos antes de que sea tarde, y devuelta en el pueblo muchos ponys se acercan para ver a una de sus princesas y algunos potrillos se acerca no sabe cómo responder a sus preguntas o ni siquiera sabe cómo reaccionar con todos ellos.

-¿parece que necesitas ayuda?-dijo sunset acercándos los potrillos.

-si necesito asistencia inmediata-dijo X muy nervioso. A lo que sunset sonríe acercándose a los potrillo y muy amable les dice que vayan con sus padres a lo que los pequeños obedecieron dejando solo a sunset y X.

-análisis las crías ponys son muy enérgicas-dijo X en voz baja.

-todos lo niños son asi de enérgicos X, te aria bien recordarlo-dijo sunset tranquila.

-recomendación anotada, observación los seres puros son mas complicados de entender, según los análisis recientes-dijo X entre mecánico y casual.

-parece que estas mejorando, en tu forma de expresarte con los demás-dijo sunset.

-analizando expresiones buscando compatibilidades-dijo X una vez mas como un robot, a lo que sunset se lleva un casco a la cara y pensando que hablo demasiado pronto.

En eso momentos los ponys que vieron a los robots llegaron y alertaron a todos los demás, y entre las preguntas de saber cuántos son, que forma tiene, y en cuanto tiempo llegaran, todos entraron en pánico al saber que no tiene mucho tiempo para escapar ya que están a uno minutos de llegar.

-¡TODOS CONTOLESE AHORA MISMO!-grito sunset a todos los ponys a lo cual todo se calmaron sus temores gritos y todo lo que suelen hacer los ponys en estado de pánico.

-eso está mejor, bueno ahora que ya entraron en razón, tal vez podamos preparar un plan-dijo sunset más calmada.

-sunset tiene razón, y creo que tengo un plan para la defensa-dijo twilight calmada y parándose de donde estaba acostada.

-princesa twilight, con todo respecto, no somos muchos y tampoco somos peleadores, y tu lo sabes-dijo caramel resignado.

-si lo se y es por eso que nos refugiaremos, en la casa mas grande y sin ventanas de todo el pueblo, yo, sunset, y X protegeremos la entrada principal, esas cosas se nos abalanzaran y es lo que aprovecharemos, y al lanzar hechizos a donde están los ojo tendemos mayores oportunidades, ya que sus ojos son frágiles el daño será directo a la cabeza-dijo twilight confiada.

-eso puede funcionar, o tu que piensas vinyl-dijo y pregunto octavia. A lo que su amiga solo asintió con la cabeza en forma positiva.

-sugerencia para la batalla, yo ire solo al frente, sunset y la princesa twilight en la segunda línea-dijo X robotizado una vez mas.

-¿acaso estás loco, eso monstruos te aran pedazos?-dijo uno de los ponys entre la multitud.

-las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son de 12% dentro del 100%-dijo X frio y calculador.

-de acuerdo lo aremos asi-dijo sunset tranquila. -¿sunset confías en el?-pregunto twilight.

A lo que sunset asintió positiva, y no hubo mas discusiones todos los ponys fueron a la casa mas grande siguiendo las indicaciones de la princesa mientras que X se puso en el paso central del pueblo esperando que llegaren y para evitar cual quiere tipo de emboscada, activo en su cabeza en un sonar como el que usan los elefantes para encontrar cosas.

En el momento que el ultimo ponys se refugio en la casa en cuando los robots llegaron al pueblo las 11 unidades listos para la batalla y mas al ver a su blanco principal.

-retírense del lugar o de lo contrario habrá problemas-dijo X con voz de mando.

La onceaba unidad sale de las sombras que le cubrían su apariencia es de una pony terrestre de crim amarilla y de pelaje ámbar naranja, y esta usando una armadura igual a la que twilight tenia, al verla X la escanea para comprobar si son iguales y encontró una similitud del 95%.

-atención a todas las unidades hay ponys en esa edificación vayan por ellos, y destruyan al objetivo-dijo la unidad a cargo.

A lo que las demás unidades asintieron y actuaron, a lo que también X actuó atacando a las unidades destruyen a 2 con un tiro al cuello pero antes de que pudiera destruir a otras la unidad líder lo ataco y del golpe lo estrello con una casa con gran fuerza asiendo que la casa se callera en pedazos sobre X.

Mientras con las demás unidades ya se acercan a la casa pero, sunset con 3 dispares certeros con su magia dirigidos a los visores los destruye al destruir su procesador central, y twilight logra dañar a una aunque no la destruyo si eso que detuviera, lo que sorprendió a twilight ya que puede recordar su magia cuando le quitaron su cutie mark no tenía la misma fuerza que ahora tal vez no es la misma fuerza pero es un poco mejor.

Las unidades se detuvieron más por orden que por miedo y los pocos ponys que se pueden asomas por la puerta vieron a sus atacantes y a su líder a lo que twilight no puede creer en lo que ve.

-¿no puede ser applejack eres tu, por celestia que te hicieron?-pregunto twilight totalmente atónita.

-todas las unidades desenfunden, preparan apunten y fuego-dijo la unidad H, a lo que todas las unidades de sus costado más o menos donde están los hombros salieron una cañones laser también de la unidad H, y cumpliendo a orden dispararon laser a la casa apuntando directo a la puerta.

Y antes de que twilight pudiera ser lastimada sunset la gala para adentro, mientras que X se quita los escombros de enzima, en cuando se los quito inicio su modo de búsqueda el cual no duro mucho encendido ya que los encontró relativamente rápido, al ver que la casa está siendo atacada X corrió para defenderla.

Mientras dentro de la casa los ponys estas asustados pero para twilight hay mas dudas que respuestas en su cabeza.

-¿Qué le hicieron, ella no es así?-pregunto twilight para nadie en especifico.

-eso mismo me pregunte yo cuando te controlaban, escucha twilight todo va ha estar bien-dijo sunset.

En eso el ruido de los disparos se detuvo lo que extraño a sunset y cuando se asomó, y vio que X creo un escudo el que cubre toda la casa, al ver que el escudo no sufría daños la unidad H ordeno para los disparos y ella misma se abalanzó sobre el escudo al principio los golpes no asían nada pero al décimo golpe el escudo cayo como si fuera cristal, y antes de que X reaccionare recibe un golpe y antes de que por la fuerza del golpe se alejara fue sujetado de una de sus patas y fue arrogado en dirección de otra casa.

-observación esta unidad tiene mas fuerza que la unidad anterior-dijo X levantándose y sacudiéndose el golpe, y antes de que saliera de esa casa recibe otro golpe y un disparo del cañón de la unidad H, con el disparo salió de la casa atra vezando la pared y otras mas, dejando su sirueta.

-observación la amenaza no es tan grande como se suponía-dijo H saliendo de la casa con toda la calma del mundo solo que en el segundo que salió y antes de que diera la orden de destrozas la casa en donde los ponys se esconden, X la cayo en sima y enterrándola del impacto, y con algunos disparos de su magia, no tardo en cambiar de blancos ya que con algunos esferas de energía destruyó a 2 unidades, pero antes de destruir a los restantes X recibe un disparo de donde la unidad H estaba enterrada, lo que provoca en X daños considerables y que se estrelle en otra casa.

Los ponys tienen mas miedo ya que aparentemente el alicornio no es rival para el elemento de la honestidad, pero para twilight es otra cosa el miedo que siente es más por su amiga aunque applejack es la mas fuerte del grupo ella no es destructiva, y para sunset la preocupación es igual a la de twilight ya que es su amiga o la otra versión de su amiga y también por los daños que X esta recibiendo, en la batalla anterior no tuvo tantos golpes como en esta.

-¡ applejack despierte tu no eres asi despierta por favor!-grito twilight esperando que su amiga reaccione.

-esta unidad tiene como designación H, y unidades restantes obliguen a los ponys a salir-dijo unidad H.

A lo que las unidades obedecieron y retomaron los disparos a la casa, lo que provoca que twilight se refugie otra vez y mientras X se esta tratando de levantarse ya que sus daños son mayores esta vez, y al hacer su autodiagnóstico puede ver que las articulaciones están dañadas en el 52%, su escudo de energía tienen 75% de daños, el casco tiene daños del 89% y las alas están muy dañadas ya que puede ver un 99% en ellas lo que provoca que sus sistema le indique que no intente volar por un tiempo, pero al escuchar los disparos asi que se altere ya que su programación principal se activa en su monitos que es su forma de ver el mundo, su vista para ser mas precisos.

En eso se levanta con mas decisión y corre para ayudar a los ponys pero esta vez la unidad H lo taclea y lo estrella a otra casa tirándola y la misma unidad dispara a la misma para destruir a su objetivo y tal vez quemarlo con los disparos, pero en la casa los ponys buscan lo que pueden para evitar que la casa se les caiga en sima.

\- ¿twilight puede crear un escudo?- pregunto sunset a su amiga. –si puedo, pero no creo que aguante mucho tiempo-respondió twilight confundida por la pregunta.

-eso nos servirá, ya que solo necesito unos segundos para disparar-dijo sunset sonriendo, a lo que twilight también sonrió al ver el plan de sunset las 2 actúan con la defensa y ataque y aunque es escudo de twilight no aguanta mucho los hechizos de sunset son serteros y explotando las cabezas de los 3 robots restantes.

El único posible inconveniente es que las explosiones llaman la atención de la unidad H, y deja de disparar a las ruinas de la casa en la que X está enterrado.

-lo conseguimos twilight-dijo sunset un poco mas calmada. –si sunset buen plan-dijo twilight sonriendo.

Pero un tiro fallido ase que las 2 yeguas se pongan nerviosas.

-¿creo que nos olvidamos de applejack?-dijo twilight un poco nerviosa. –si eso se nos olvidó-dijo sunset igual de nerviosa.

-observación capturar prisioneros no es factible, cambio a eliminación-dijo la unida H cargando su cañón.

Lo único que no considero en eso momento fue que X le regresa la envestida que le dio mandándola a estrellarse a una casa.

-observación, mandar a volar a los enemigos causa una extraña sensación de alegría-dijo X un poco confundido.

-X concentra te y ten cuidado con applejack-dijo sunset un poco seria y preocupada, a lo que X la mira con confusión ya que applejack no va a tener cuidado con el.

Y eso se comprobó cuando X recibí otro disparo del cañón, y una vez mas cayo de forma salvaje.

La unidad H al ver a las yeguas les vuelve a apuntar y X una vez mas responde el ataque, la batalla nueva mente comienza entre ellos pero la unidad H al tener el cuerpo de applejack es un poco más fuerte que X pero X al ser un alicornio biomecánico tiene un poco mas de resistencia que cual quiere pony, como siempre en la batalla hay complicaciones la cual es que X protege a los ponys de la casa, lo que causa que descuide su autodefensa y como la unidad H aprovecho de este problema en la programación X.

Los ponys adentro de la casa ver por la puerta la batalla entre ellos 2 temor que el aliconio pierda, ya que las cosas no se ven nada bien, por cada disparo que va así la casa X resido 3 golpes de daños el escudo de energía que X usa esta cada vez mas dañado lo que a su vez propicia que su cuerpo esta mas expuesto a los daños.

Atrás otro golpe X cae una vez mas esta vez esta a unos centímetros de donde se refugian los ponys. –Declaración has perdido la batalla-dijo la unidad H preparando su ultimo ataque.

En eso X se levante y en su mente se inicia un autodiagnóstico para ver sus opciones las cuales no son muy amplias ya que casi todo su sistema están muy dañado pero hay una opción que no a tocado por ser nueva pero no le queda más alternativa que usarla.

-revelación aún tengo una opción-dijo X de pie y accediendo a esa habilidad que obtuvo de su ultima batalla. Y lo que pasa hace que más de uno se sorprenda ya que X cambio de color tomando los colores de twilight el casco es del mismo color que su crim al igual que la misma crim de X la cola también es del mismo color que twilight, lo que es el lomo las pasas son de color mas oscuro y lo que mas sorprende es que la cutie mark de X cambio ya que parece la cutie mark twilight pero con la X negra de X.

La gema en el casco sigue igual pero en su interior aparece la estrella, y en las orejas tampoco hay cambios, el sistema interior recupero una parte de la energía perdida en la batalla y una parte de las heridas, como que a X impresiona un poco por le aumento de la potencia interior.

-análisis el cambio de color no representa una amenaza-dijo la unidad H sin impresionase o cual quiere tipo de emoción.

-entonces continuemos-dijo X inexpresivo. Tras decir eso la unidad H dispara pero no le paso nada a X ya que su escudo de energía se reparó por completo, y antes de que la unidad H reaccionara X le lanza un rayo de un color violeta en vez de azul como es lo normal, y al alejarlo de la casa X se dé la vuelta y creo un escudo para proteger a todos los ponys en su interior el detalle es que le dio la espalda a su oponente y que la unidad H intento aprovechar pero X al tener su zonar no pudo ser sorprendido esta vez, y el momento que la unidad H intento atacar a X el se teletrasportó del lugar dejando a su oponente muy confundido y mirando para todos los lados no ve a su blanco, tarda en darse cuenta en que está levitando, en el momento que se percato X comenzó a azótalo contra el suelo barias veces y luego lo mando a volar, y la unidad H se estrelló a otra casa que se destruyó por la fuerzas del impacto y con la casa el cañón.

En cuanto X llega a las ruinas escanea la zona, en eso la unida H sale he intenta golpear a X pero el creo un portal que manda a la unidad H a estrellarse a otra casa y asi la batalla continuo así la mayoría del tiempo también con algos rayos de energía pero ahora es la unidad H la que está recibiendo la paliza, es como si X se hubiera fusionado con la misma twilight ya que el manejo de la magia que tiene X es más grande que al principio, pero la unidad H a pesar de que ya tiene la batalla perdida sigue atacando como si no le importara su vida.

X al ver los daños en su oponente decide terminar con esto y como con twilight usa su energía para crear una esfera y la lanza contra su enemigo dejando otro cráter y terminando la batalla, en cuanto todo se calmó el escudo que X creo desaparece para que todos pueden salir, y en eso momento twilight y sunset corren a ver a applejack, a lo cual la princesa de la amistad se espanta al ver a su amiga en el suelo y casi muerta, y aunque sunset también se espantó recordó la batalla anterior y sabe que X no intenta matar a su amiga, a lo que sunset voltea la mirada así X, y lo ve aun con el color violeta puede ver como levita la gema del casos y la coloca en el pecho como con la otra, y antes de que reciba reclamaciones de sunset o de twilight el regresa a su azul y se desmaya por toda la fuerza que uso en la batalla y mas al proteger a todos los ponys.

Tras una hora de estar inconsciente X despierta con un dolor de cabeza.

-bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos-dijo sunset sonriendo. –sunset estas de como se dice de buen humor-dijo X un poco cansado.

-si lo estoy, aunque otra vez te pasaste de la raya, pero liberaste a applejack, asi que te lo podemos perdonar-dijo sunset muy calmada.

-creo que lo entiendo, ay mu procesador central-dijo X quejándose un poco.

-¿vas a estar bien?-pregunto sunset. –iniciando diagnóstico de todo el sistema, el comando auxiliar de reparación se activó en el momento del apagado no solicitado, daños restantes se detectan 52% en todos los sistema-respondió X como un robot.

-ya veo, bueno bebe esta medicina que zecora nos metió en la mochila-dijo sunset levitando un vaso con la medicina.

-entendido, ¿y cómo llegué aquí a dentro de esta casa?-pregunto X al ver a su al rederos y tomando la medicina.

-los ponys del pueblo te metieron a la casa en forma de agradecimiento, por salvar la vida-dijo sunset muy tranquila.

-ya veo, creo que me alegro, que todos están bien-dijo X bebiendo la medicina.

-¿no te alegra que todos están a salvo?-pregunto sunset confundida.

-es algo confuso de explicar, ya que solo sigo mi programación no se si lo hago por mi deseo o por obligación, y eso mismo me confunde en estos momentos-respondió X como cual persona con sus dudas.

-ya veo bueno como se suele decir, no te puede responder a esa duda, pero si te puede mostrar el resultado de tus actos resientes, si te puedes parar y caminar-dijo sunset sonriendo.

-la medicina de zecora potencia más mi sistema de reparación, vamos muéstrame-dijo X levantándose y viendo su autodiagnóstico, y ve que su lado biológico está recuperado y el mecánico está casi terminado de sanar.

Sunset guí la puerta para ver a los ponys más felices de la victoria de X, y al ver a todos ellos felices X siente por primera vez en su corazón alegría real aunque en su cara no sabe el cómo demostrarlo, todas las emociones son nuevas para él, en eso sunset decide guiarlo lleva con twilight para que se conozcan mejor.

Al entrar a una habitación es donde esta twilight observando a una inconsciente applejack, al entra X se adelanta a donde están las 2 yeguas.

-ella estará bien, sus signos vitales están estables, solo necesita descansar-dijo X tratando sonar calmado y amable.

-estoy un poco molesta contigo, por la forma en la que trato con mi amiga, pero estoy más agradecida por liberarla, así que gracias de todo corazón gracias-dijo twilight más que agradecida.

Un poco apartada de ellos Sunset sonría y piensa que tal vez X puede ser líder de su programación y tal vez crezca más de lo que es ahora, pero los pensamientos de Sunset interrumpidos por uno sonido que venía en la mochila a lo que Sunset revisa y encuentro la gema que le dio la princesa celestia antes de que partiera.

-hola Sunset me puede escuchar-dijo celestia atra vez de la gema que sirve como comunicador.

-la escucho princesa celestia-dijo Sunset cortes.

-me alegro de que me escuches, ¿y dime como va tu viaje hasta ahora?-pregunto celestia.

-princesa no llevo mucho tiempo viajando con X-respondió Sunset algo confundida.

-bueno es que me preocupa el saber si estas bien-respondió celestia.

-bueno princesa ahora estoy mejor que bien, y muy alegre-dijo Sunset.

-¿y puedo saber el por que?-pregunto celestia muy curiosa. En eso Sunset lleva la gema en donde están X y twilight.

-oye twilight,¿quieres decirle algo a la princesa celestia?-pregunto Sunset un poco burlona.

-princesa celestia- dijo twilight un poco hencho. – ¿twilight eres tu?-pregunto celestia sorprendida.

-si princesa celestia soy yo-dijo twilight con las lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos.

-gracias a luz eterna, twilight me alegro mucho de que estés a salvo, después de la batalla de ponyville, pensé lo peor-dijo celestia muy contenta y tratando de controlar sus lagrimas

-bueno estoy viva y eso es algo, y princesa celestia necesito que mande algún guardias a lo queda del pueblo hoja espinosa para que lleven a los ponys a canterlot, para que estén seguros, yo se que no tenemos suficientes guardias para eso pero se puede intentar-dijo twilight a modo de petición.

-te entiendo perfectamente, y no te preocupes mandare un equipo para haya, después de todo tenemos una nueva arma, para igual esta guerra-dijo celestia sonriendo a su antigua aprendiz que encontró su camino, tras su titulo.

-¿nueva arma?- pregunto twilight muy confundida.

-te lo explicare en cuanto llegues con los refugiados- respondió celestia, contenta por la idea.

-me temo que no podre princesa, ya que mi cutie mark fue robada, y tengo averiguar el como recuperarla, no solo para mi si no también para todos a quienes se las robaron-dijo twilight un poco triste o tal vez mas de lo que demuestra.

-ya veo, ¿y supongo que viajeras con sunset y X?-pregunto celestia. –si princesa celestia-respondio twilight.

-de acuerdo twilight, me tranquiliza un poco de que tu y sunset están juntas-dijo celestia.

-descuide princesa celestia, X y yo cuidaremos a twilight-dijo sunset muy contenta de que ellos 2 no viajaran solos.

-bien, cuídense y no tarden en comunicarse-dijo celestia. –cuente con ellos princesa celestia-dijo sunset.

-bay-dijo celestia. –cao- dijo sunset. –cuídese princesa celestia -dijo twilight.

La gema se apagó terminando la conversación, a lo que X observó y grabo una parte de la conversación tal vez para entender mejor a los ponys.

Twilight informo a caramel. octavia. Vinyl que los guardias reales vendrán al pueblo y que los llevaran a un lugar seguro, y ellos 3 informan a todos los ponys del pueblo los que se alegraron de saber que vendrían por ellos para estas en un lugar más seguros que en este pueblo en ruinas y con la mayoría de las casa destruyas los escondites están muy agotados lo mejor es mudarse, y mientras esperar todos los ponys hacen cosas para entretenerse algunos como Octavia tocan música y otros hacen carreras en especial los potrillos.

Con X el está entrenando con su magia violeta para en la próxima batalla este listo, y lo que usa es algunas tablones de las casa destruidas, ya sea levitarlas, transformándolas, teletrasportarlas, y destruyéndolas aun mas, en eso sunset lo ve y se le acerca para ver como sigue.

-¿parece que estas mejor, después de esa batalla?- dijo sunset muy tranquila.

-el sistema biológico esta recuperado al 100, el mecánico está recuperado al 90%-dijo X sin interés.

-vaya, ¿y si no estás aliviado porque estas practicando, no sabes que eso te puede hacer mas daño?-pregunto sunset perdiendo un poco de la tranquilidad.

-los daños menores no tiene relevancia, es necesario que entienda esta nueva habilida, para futuras batallas- dijo X como una maquina la cual no se preocupa por su existencia.

-y de que te servirá practicar se te averías en la mitad de la batalla, así que vas a dejarlo así, esta que te recuperes al 100, en todos tus sistemas entendido-dijo sunset con voz de mando, cosa que causo en X el miedo por primera ves en su vida, guarda su poder regresando a su azul normal.

Al entrar a la casa se puede escuchar una voz que para sunset es muy familiar y causa en twilight una gran alegría.

-ay mi cabeza, siento que toda una manada de búfalos paso sobre mí-dijo applejack quejándose.

-applejack estas despierta-dijo twilight muy contenta y abrasando a su amiga.

\- twilight, yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero me estas dejando sin aire-dijo applejack mostrando que aún no está con toda su fuerza.

-lo lamento-dijo twilight lamentando –bueno no hay mucho problemas-dijo applejack.

-es bueno ver que estas despierta-dijo sunset sonriendo y entrando al cuarto en la que están las2 yeguas.

-a si gracias, twilight ¿ella quienes?-pregunto applejack a twilight.

-ella es sunset shimmer, mi amiga en el mundo humano, la que vive con sus versiones humanas-respondió twilight.

-ahhhh, ya recuerdo, es bueno conocerte bien,¿ y se puede saber cómo llegaste a este mundo y quien es ese pony?-dijo y pregunto applejack señalando a X el cual esta asomando la cabeza.

-el es X, y es un alicornio biomecánico, y es el que te libero, y como llegué digamos que alguien medio un empujón-dijo sunset respondiendo la pregunta y presentando a X, a lo que el se acercó.

-ya veo, bueno gracias, y me llamo applejack-dijo applejack muy cortes.

-mi designación es X,y es un gusto conocerte applejack-dijo tratando de mesclar la forma robótica y la pony para hablar.

-X tampoco es necesario que uses la palabra designación, cuando te presente solo di me llamo X o soy X, pero el gusto conocerte esta muy bien usado-dijo sunset muy cortes.

-entendido, y grabado-dijo X sonando como un potrillo, lo que causa que sunset se lleve un casco a la cara ya que tampoco se refería a que lo diga como un potrillo, y su vez causa twilight y applejack se ríen a lo bajo por la escena, pero applejack deje de reír al ver el costado de twilight.

-twilight tu cutie mark, no esta-dijo applejack algo asustada.

-ha lo se applejack, y me temo que no soy la única- dijo twilight señalando el costado de su amiga, y cuando applejack ve su costado con el símbolo de igual se molesta.

-por mis corales, no otra vez-dijo applejack.

-se que es molesto pero debemos saber el donde esta nuestras cutie mark, para poder recuperarlas-dijo twiligh muy seria.

-eso lo puede sospechar, pero twiligh¿ por qué no parece que estas cambiando tu actitud como la ultima vez?- pregunto applejack muy confundida.

-a eso no tengo idea, hasta mi magia esta normal, claro que no tengo la mima fuerza pero, aun puede sentir que soy yo misma-respondió twiligh.

-no entiendo bien de que hablan como no es igual a la ultima vez-dijo sunset.

A lo que twilight y applejack le contaron toda la historia de los 2 primeros capítulos de la quinta temporada y el cómo salvaron el pueblo y del como perdieron el rastro de starlight glimmer, cuando escapo en la cueva de aquella montaña.

-ahora si ya entiendo, y esa starlight glimmer, debe ser una unicornio muy poderosa para a verles quitado sus cutie mark otra vez-dijo sunset ya entendiendo lo que les paso antes de esta guerra.

-observación, starlight glimmer debe estar trabajando junto a la alianza asida, tal vez se encontró al líder en la cueva, y es de suponer que cada pony capturado se les quito su cutie mark-dijo X analítico a lo que twilight y applejack pusieron caras de ya lo sabíamos, al menos la parte de que hacen con los prisioneros.

-X gracias por compartí tu observación-dijo twilight. –pero la pregunta es que gana starlight glimmer, con todo esto, y con esta guerra, ya que por lo que nos han dicho ella es uno pony muy lista para hacer todo esto sin ganar nada-dijo sunset muy analítica.

-tal vez no puede decir que gana starlight de todo esto, pero si puede decirles el porque las 2 portadoras están fuera de la influencia del símbolo de igual-dijo una voz que sunset y X reconocieron.

Lo que también hace que todos en la habitación busquen de donde viene, haya que todos subieron la mirada para ver a flor jugando con le parece un pony de peluche.

-hola a todos-dijo flor muy tranquila. -¿y quien ella?-pregunto twilight. –ella es flor, flor, twilight, applejack, twilight, applejack, flor-dijo sunset asiendo las presentaciones para los que no se conoces.

-duda,¿ flor como puede votar sin las alas o la magia?-pregunto X.

-abra cosas que nunca podrás entender, pequeño alicornio-respondio flor con un tono misterioso.

-¿entonces tu ares la que trago a sunset, a nuestro mundo, y que clase de unicornio eres, jamás he leído que haya uno que tenga rasgo de un dragón-pregunto twilight con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

-a su momento lo sabrán y la forma que ven ahora de mi es una parte de mi y ala vez no lo es-respondió flor de una manera juguetona.

-esta bien, ¿algún le entendió lo que dijo?- dijo applejack muy confundida.

-en su momento lo entenderán, pero ahora deben saber por qué están iguales como es su normalidad, con sus marcas o en estos días sin ellas, bien es por X, las gemas que las controlaban crearon un enlace energético espiritual con ustedes, y X al tomarlas y guardarlas en su ser, les esta dando su energía inconscientemente por supuesto, y por si les parece poco X esta conectado de alguna manera con el mismísimo árbol de la armonía, una semilla se puso en su corazón ase mucho mas tiempo del que puede suponer, asi que mientras estén cerca de X estarán igual-dijo flor muy burlona y alegre.

-eso quiere decir que mientras X viva seremos como siempre-dijo twilight sorprendía.

-bueno hasta que recuperan su preciadas cutie mark, que es lo que las une al árbol y el castillo de la amistad y les permite la transformación, así que aun tiene tiempo para recuperarlas-dijo flor jugando con su muñeco.

-¿y cual es la distancia máxima que se pueden alejar de él, ya que sospechó que hay un límite?-dijo sunset analítica.

-muy lista sol de la dualidad, si hay un límite de distancia, no pueden alegarse de X a mas de 500 metros o kilómetros, quien puede saber la diferencias de una y la otra jajajajaja-dijo flor nuevamente juguetona.

-¿espera dices que si superamos los 500, nos empezará a pasar lo mismo de la ultima vez?- pregunto applejack sorprendida y robando la pregunta de la boca de twilight.

-asi es mi pequeña pony granjera, y eso se lo tendrán que decir a las demás si las encuentran, ya que por lo que puede ver a ustedes 2 las mandaron a encargarse del joven X-dijo flor atra vez de su peluche y sonriendo.

-la lógica indica que es lo mas seguro, que esa fue la razón por la que pudimos encontrarnos-dijo X analítico.

-bueno ¿y ahora para donde nos dirigiremos?-pregunto twilight para nadie en especifico.

-si quieren un camino dejen que X lo decida ya que este mundo lo necesita, en muchos pueblos y civilizaciones-dijo flor aun jugando con su muñeco.

-X ¿tienes alguna idea de donde debemos ir?-pregunto sunset a su compañero de viaje.

-el sistema de orientación, está indicando posibles lugares que parece que necesitan atención, o eso parece-respondió X.

-¿creo que lo tomaremos como un sí?-dijo applejack hablando por twilight.

-bueno la duda asido despejada, los dejare hasta que el tiempo llega para vernos una vez más-dijo flor y desapareció como aparición.

-ella es un poco rara-dijo applejack. –si y muy rara, aunque me recuerda a zecora un poco-dijo twilight.

-¿X nos dijo flor es verdad, o nos contó cuentos?- pregunto sunset.

-el sistema no detecto mentiras de ningún tipo, aunque también se detectó una extraña anomalía, pero no mintió en ningún momento-dijo X serio y confundido ya que al tratar de acceder a sus esquemas, centrales no puede ya que por lo que ve está bloqueado por un protocolo de seguridad parecido al de su memoria.

-bueno en cuanto applejack, se recupera nos iremos adonde el horizonte nos indique-dijo sunset tranquila.

-esta bien, me alegrare mucho acompañarlos-dijo applejack con su clásico tono campirano.

-y sea una buena oportunidad de conocer mejor al primer y ultimo alicornio biomecánico-dijo twilight tranquila y esperanzada.

Las horas pasaron y los guardias llegaron comandaros por lyra y bon bon, y el lugar se llenó de alegría por el rencuentro de todos los amigos ya que no sabían si estaban bien o estaban presos, pero la alegría continuaría en otra lugar, y algunos refugiados se sintiendo triste por la razón de que una de sus princesas no iría con ellos, y para los potrillo al tristeza es mas por no ver mas a X el que algunos llamaron su campeón, y haciendo una promesa de rencuentro los 2 grupo se separaron, aunque caramel le dio a applejack un presente es cual es un sombrero muy parecido al suyo, antes de toda esta guerra, los ven alejarse directo a canterlot.

-bueno haya van, espero que lleguen con bien-dijo applejack poniéndose el sombrero.

-ellos estarán bien después de todo llevan esferas p,e,m-dijo sunset sonriendo.

-¿y como funcionan esas esferas o como las crearon?-pregunto twilight muy curiosa.

-eso se los puedo explicar, mientras caminamos al norte de nuestra posición actual-dijo X cortes y comenzando a caminar.

-por mi adelante-dijo twilight. –por mi también-dijo applejack. –solo trata de no hacerlo muy científico, para que applejack te puede entender más fácil-dijo sunset sonriendo y mientras todos caminan.

2 elementos recuperados, 2 compañeros más a este viaje te tal vez traerá de vuelta el equilibro a ese mundo y mientras el grupo camina flor los ve alejarse junto a un encapuchado, que no tarda en iré del lugar dejan a flor sola otra vez.

Fin, otro capítulo terminado creo que estamos mejorando creo bueno gracias por su atención y nos veremos después.


	5. Chapter 5 la avaricia dentro de la gener

**Mega pony X**

Cap 5 la codicia dentro de la generosidad.

Una semana a pasado desde que X liberada a twilight, y a applejack, he iniciara su viaje junto a sunset, aunque el reloj, es lo único que indica los días ya que el cielo sigue partida a la mitad, también en esa tiempo X a estado practicando con el poder de la magia como decidió llamarlo y ha demostrado mejoras pero aun no es suficiente para tener el control total, y también ha practicado el poder de la honestidad pero solo en simulaciones en su cabeza.

En el viaje que el grupo ha comenzado es twilight la que se encarga de los mapas, mientras applejack apoya con la comida junto con X, y con sunset ayuda a que todas sus provisiones les dure y a que X aprenda a comportarse con los demás seres biológicos.

El lugar al que han llegado es una especie de pradera rocosa con algunas señales de batallas, algo vieja de tal vez 4 meses atrás.

-vaya cosa, ¿Qué habrán buscado aquí, esa imitaciones de metal?- pregunto applejack para nadie en especifico y mas viendo el lugar.

-no lo se applejack, pero siento un poco de lastima por los ponys que pelearon aquí-dijo twilight viendo también los daños en el campo.

\- aunque es posible que no fueran ponys, twilight, ya que la guerra es planetaria, quien sabe que pueblo están siendo masacrados-dijo sunset pensando en las posibilidades de lo que pudo a ver sucedido.

A lo que comenzaron a adentrarse mas en el campo a lo que X escanea el lugar para encontrar algo que esta fue de lugar o cual quiere intento de emboscada, aunque no encuentra amenaza si encuentra barias astillas de espadas y también astilla de metal seguramente de las unidades enemigas.

A lo que pone una cara que asemeja mucho a la tristeza, y es algo que sus compañeras de viaje pueden notar.

-X ¿estas bien?- pregunto sunset cordial. –el sistema está bien- respondió X como máquina.

-X creo que sunset se refiere a que si estás bien emocional mente- dijo twilight cordial.

-eso, iniciando diagnóstico, esperando resultados, se encuentra una irregularidad en la red neural- dijo X como un pony normal.

-creo que eso fue su forma decir más o menos- dijo applejack.

-X creo que tienes que recordar que con applejack, no entiende bien tus términos mecánicos-dijo sunset tranquila.

-anotando recomendación del recuerdo, que raro el sistema no lo grabo-dijo X

-tal vez no lo recuerdas, por no ser relevante según tu sistema- dijo twilight cordial.

-puede ser-dijo X pensativo. –bueno solo trata de no ser muy mecánico-dijo applejack tranquila.

-¿mecánico?, no entiendo-dijo X sin entender bien lo que applejack dijo ya que él no es una maquina pura, pero tampoco es un pony normal.

-creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar de las palabras de apoyo, otra vez-dijo sunset seria.

-bueno descansemos aquí, después continuaremos-dijo twilight muy tranquila. A lo que todos asintieron.

En cuanto se detuvieron prendieron una fogata, para tener algo de luz y para preparar algo de comer, y mientras las chicas cocinan X esta en vigilancia y en otras simulaciones para mejorar el control de sus poderes aunque no es lo mismo que en un combate real.

Aunque las chicas hablan de otros días y de lo que ha pasado en el mundo humano, pero para twilight, y applejack, es un poco doloroso ya que sus demás amigas están perdidas y que les paso es incierto, pero sunset les da esperanza que un día las encontraran y las 6 portadoras se reunirán.

De repente X entra en modo de batalla lo que alerta a las chicas.

-¿X que pasa?-pregunto sunset un poco alterado por la reacción de su compañero y casi amigo.

-se ha detectado movimiento y se acercan a una buena velocidad-respondió X como una maquina otra vez.

-¿por dónde?-pregunto applejack lista para lo que venga. –Por todos lados-respondió X.

-a X no vea a nadie-dijo twilight un poco confundida ya que los que viene levantaría una cortina de humo.

-el sistema los detecta están a alas 3-dijo X preparando sus armas. –a X estas seguro de que alguien viene-dijo applejack igual de confundida.

-los tenemos en sima- dijo X ya listo para la batalla. –X creo que necesitas una limpiada en tu disco duro aquí no hay nadie-dijo sunset.

-que raro el sistema detectado formas de vida, lo que los ojos no ven, reexaminado, rayos están a bajo de nosotros-dijo X muy serio y preocupado.

A lo que barias manos toman de las patas a los ponys y los jalan hacia abajo la tierra, y tomando las cosas del grupo. Por algunos minutos las portadoras, sunset, y X no tiene idea de que les paso.

-mi cabeza otra vez, hay ¿applejack están bien-dijo y pregunto twilight. –si con otro dolor de cabeza pero bien, ¿sunset están bien?-respondió y pregunto applejack.

-con un dolor en mi cabeza y en las patas pero bien, ¿X estas entero?-respondió y pregunto sunset.

-analizas interno, iniciado,,,,,,, sea encontrado una col moción en la cabeza, revisando memoria, el jala miento brusco estrello la cabeza con el suelo duro, analizando en búsqueda de otros daños, no se encuentran otros daños-respondió X.

-lo vamos a tomar como que estas bien-dijo applejack a lo que twilight y sunset están de acuerdo.

-oigan, jefes los ponys ya despertaron- dijo un perro diamantes, lo que medio sorprende a las ponys pero a X son otra forma de vida.

En eso 3 perros se les acercaron, lo que las 2 portadoras los reconocieron, aunque apenas si los recuerdan pero ellos las recuerdan muy bien y para variar el recuerdo no es muy grato.

-asi que al fin dar la cara ponys-dijo-dijo el perro con el chaleco rojo. –perdona pero de que hablas y quienes son ustedes, y de que están hablando-dijo sunset sería un poco molesta y levantándose.

-sunset tranquila creo que nos están confundiendo con la alianza acida-dijo twilight también levantándose.

-pero persiste la cuestión de que no sabemos sus nombres-dijo X frio y carente de emociones.

-para los nuevos ponys yo soy Rover, y ellos son Fido y Spot, y ahora quienes son la yegua con cuerno naranjado y el pony azul-dijo y pregunto Rover.

\- soy sunset shimmer, y el es X, y por lo que supongo todos ustedes ya se conocieron-dijo sunset un poco más calmada.

-si, hace tiempo tuvimos un pequeño problema, que resolvimos esa mismo dia-dijo applejack recordando lo que paso es día.

-si, pero ahora ustedes mandan a esa cosas de metal-dijo Spot el cual es el más pequeño de los 3 perros.

-¿Qué les hicimos para que nos ataquen y esclavicen a la mayoría de nosotros?-pregunto Fido que es el más grande de los 3.

-perdonen pero estamos en la misma situación, ya que nosotros también estamos siendo atacados-dijo twilight lo más tranquila que puede ser.

-una de las prueba de ello, es que nos quitaron nuestras cutie mark, es una de muchas pruebas-dijo applejack muy tranquila.

Los perros vieron que las cutie mark de las 2 portadoras están en igual, pero no les quita las dudas del pony azul y la naranjada.

Pero en guerrero de los perro llega muy alterado a sus líderes, ya que vio unan escuadrón de invasores de metal, lo peor es que ya están aquí ya que detectaron al perro que los vio y lo siguieron sabiendo que los llevaría con los demás y comienza otra batalla solo que estas máquinas tiene la forma de perro diamantes más del tipo soldados.

Y los perro como pueden se defienden de eso robots, en eso un rayo azul destruye la cabeza de una unidad y Rover, Fido, Spot se voltean a ver quién disparo y se medió sorprenden ya que fue X quien disparo, y comienza a disparar a todas las unidades enemigas, a lo que sunset lo imita así como twiligh solo que al no tener todo su poder los daños apenas llegan hacer serios o simples rasguños , lo mismo pasa con applejack al no tener su cutie mark su fuerza esta por la mitad aunque si puede dar apenas es un rasguño.

Lo que también obliga a applejack a refugiarse con twiligh y las 2 con sunset ya que ella tiene todo su poder mientras X ayuda a todos los perros el único de talle es que son mas y mas robots por cada segundo y en cual quiere segundo se irían del control de X.

-X por tu escudo al máximo y lo bajas esta que todo termine-dijo sunset gritando a X el cual obedeció la indicación de su amiga.

Y sunset concentro una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno creando una esfera como hizo X en otra ocasión pero por el tamaño de la cueva no es tan grande, pero es igual de eficiente, y la espera comenzó a encogerse para tomar la forma de un pelota de tenis, la cual sunset aplasto creando un P.E.M que se estadio por toda la cueva algunas unidades escaparon a la energía antes de que fuera tarde, pero las otras no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que paso lo mismo que en aquella ocasión.

-vaya, que fuerza tiene ese hechizó-dijo applejack muy sorprendida.

-genial así función el impuso electro magnético, sí que muy impresionante-dijo twiligh muy emocionada y curiosa.

-una buena estrategia, y muy lógica-dijo X un poco relajado y apagando su escudo de energía.

-¿y entonces que paso, con todos invasores?- pregunto Rover. –si ¿que fue esa onda de luz?- pregunto Fido. -¿y lo puede hacer de nuevo?-pregunto Spot.

-eso fue un nuevo hechizo que X nos enseñó, lo llamamos impuso electro magnético, o P.E.M en los seré como ustedes y nosotras no ese nada, pero en seré creados por el metal bueno pueden ver lo que les pasa-dijo sunset respondiendo la pregunta de los perros.

-muy bueno no que de ninguno en pie-dijo applejack.

-me temo que estas equivocada applejack, ya que las rocas de la cueva crean una defensa natural contra la explosión de la energía del P.E.M, y un total de 13 unidades escaparon-dijo X como una máquina.

-entonces sea mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, para evitar que nos capturen-dijo twiligh.

Tras una pequeña deliberación de los perros diamantes líderes, decidieron llevar a los ponys a su refugio y ante su gran alfa, y todos se pusieron en marcha antes de que el enemigo regrese con refuerzos.

Con las unidades enemigas llegan a una completa operación minera muy completa con algunos prisioneros principal perros diamantes y algunos ponys, también unidades unicornio, y todos las unidades hacen análisis a las gemas buscando uno frecuencia especifica exacta las que no sirven son tiradas pero la mayoría de los prisioneros son los que excavan las gemas, las empacan y las cargan en las naves que están en un hangar y plataforma de despegue, cualquier error es castigado, los mantiene motivados con el miedo para mantener un cierto control.

Una de las unidades líderes que escapo al P.E.M se dirige con la unidad a cargo de toda esta operación, la cual tiene una video reunión con sus amos y por las sombras en el lugar no se puede ver su forma.

-la extracción de las gemas C va sin contra tiempos, y con los prisioneros que recibimos, la recolección aumento en un 58%, este día, y la entrega será a tiempo– dijo la unidad a cargo a sus amos atrávez de la gema de que trasmite en monitor pequeño.

-muy bueno unidad G sigue con el trabajo-dijo Ahzi Dahaka muy complacido y con el los demás líderes de la alianza asida.

En eso la unidad llega interrumpió la reunión y por ello fue destruido sin dar tiempo de dar su informe, ya que muchos son de intentos de escape o de zonas en las que no hay rastros de lo que queda de los ejércitos de los perros diamantes.

Mientras con X su grupo y los perros diamante, caminaron por varios túneles hasta que llegaron a una gran caverna cuyas paredes esconden sus señales de vida, que sorprende a X ya que sus sistema no los había detectado, aunque su sorpresa cambio a tristeza por ver a varios soldados heridos y a muchos perros desanimados y otros asiendo funerales, y con sus 3 compañeras de viaje, mientras camina en los ojos de X aparece su programación principal o si directivas servir a todos los pueblos, proteger a todos los seres pensantes y sentimentales.

En eso llegan a un improvisada salón de guerra en la hay varios perros diamantes y uno resalta por su musculatura una capa negra y una gran joya acordando una corrona sencilla, su pelaje es de color blanco sus ojos morados, su también es más alto que muchos perros.

-perdone la interrupción gran alpha-dijo Rover a su líder. –le hemos traído invitados-dijo Fido también a su líder.

-y son muy útiles para nuestra causa-dijo Spot también dirigiéndose a su líder.

\- Rover, Fido, y Spot, mis más torpes exploradores, mis inútiles líderes de jauría, más les vale que esto sea bueno, o en la siguiente batalla irán desarmados-dijo el líder de los perros diamantes, en eso ve a los 4 ponys.

-hola yo soy twilight sparkle princesa de la amistad, y ellos son applejack, sunset shimmer, y X-dijo twilight tranquila y presentando a sus compañeros de viaje.

-yo soy rex gran alpha de todos los perros diamantes, de 2 de ustedes ya había escuchado portadoras de la armonía, y se que tuvieron un encuentro con 3 inútiles líderes de las jaurías fronterizas, pero de los otros 2 nunca he escuchado-dijo rex serio y mirando feo a los 3 perros mencionados.

-es muy comprensible, ni X ni yo tenemos gran reputación-dijo sunset muy analítica.

-y a lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿Por qué están aquí, y el por que nuestros invasores tiene su forma ponys-dijo y pegunto rex a todos el grupo de ponys.

-bueno tal vez no nos crea pero hemos venido a ayudar, contra la alianza asida- dijo twilight un poco nerviosa mas por el intento de diplomacia.

-es un poco raro que nos digan que nos quieren ayudar contra nuestros enemigos, ya que muchos de ellos tiene su forma ponys-dijo alpha rex serio.

-eso es una estrategia del enemigo, y también que hay un pony entre la alianza acida-dijo X tranquilizador y tratando de usar la lógica.

-aun así quiero saber cómo puedo confiar en los ponys, díganme como mi gente puede creer en muestras palabras-dijo alpha rex con voz calmada y seria.

-entonces confía en la palabra de quien los guio a esta cueva, y de quien les dijo los puntos débiles de sus enemigos-dijo una voz que el grupo de X reconoció al al igual que alpha rex.

-¡flor¡-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. –hola chicas y X ¿me extrañaron?, gran alpha rex, es un placer verlo otra vez-dijo flor haciendo una reverencia y jugando con un yoyo.

-¿se puede saber dónde estabas, hace una semana que no sabemos de ti?-pregunto twilight muy confundida de su aparición repentina.

-vera princesa yo estoy donde estoy, algunos lugares que ver y otros que mejorar-respondió flor dirigiéndose a al gran alpha de los perros diamantes.

-flor es bueno verte, aunque recuerdo que dijiste que la próxima vez que nos veríamos, tendrías una oferta que hacerme una que salvaría a mi pueblo-dijo alpha rex muy tranquilo.

-asi es gran alpha, y la salvación para su pueblo es ese alicornio y en una alianza con los pueblos ponys-dijo flor muy tranquila y haciendo algunos trucos con su yoyo.

-¡QUE UNA ALIANZA ES TU SOLUCION ESTAS MAS LOCA DE LO QUE DEJAS VER¡-dijo uno de los generales de los perros. A lo que su gran alpha lo ve con una mirada asesina, lo que provoca un gran miedo al general.

-¿supongo que los ponys tiene algo que necesitamos?-dijo alpha rex mirando al grupo de ponys un poco más tranquilo.

-así es gran alpha, ellos pueden crear esferas cuya energía puede matar a los invasores, y esos 3 ya lo vieron, y ustedes tiene algo que nos ponys necesitan-respondió flor haciendo otros trucos con su yoyo.

-¿y qué es lo que los ponys pueden necesitar de nosotros los perros diamantes?-pregunto alpha rex.

-bueno aparte de sus conocimientos en minería y minerales, también las gemas que los ponys necesitan-dijo flor asiendo el truco de paseando al perro.

-¿gemas?- pregunto Rover muy confundido y con el todos los presentes.

-ya verán, sunset por favor la gema que usan para comunicarse con las princesas que están en canterlot la capital de los ponys-dijo flor juguetona.

A lo que sunset saga la gema de la mochila en su espalda, y se la entrega a flor y ella se la nuestra a los perros diamantes, y muchos se sorprenden.

-oigan, esa joya es idéntica a las que los invasores están extrayendo en la mina-dijo Spot saliendo de la sorpresa.

A lo que el gran alpha la tomo y tras analizarla no cupo mas dudas.

-es del mismo tipo que esta, solo que mas pulida y tratado-dijo alpha rex sacando de uno de sus bolsos una gema igual a la de sunset solo que esta en bruto la del gran alpha rex.

-el analizas indica que las 2 gemas son del mismo proceso químico, lo que les permite trasmitir y recibir energía del tipo místico-dijo X como una maquina, lo que sorprende a los perros ya que no es común que un pony sepa de la química de la gemas con la mirada.

-X ¿estas diciendo que la alianza asida, esta extrayendo una forma de comunicación?-pregunto applejack un poco sorprendida. A lo que X asiente positivamente.

-eso les da una tremenda ventaja, ya que nosotros casi no tenemos ese tipo de gemas y usamos mucho de los mensajeros y casi no tenemos dragones para usar su fuego mágico-dijo twilight muy seria y analítica.

-para emparejar las cosas un poco, necesitamos quitarles el control de la excavación-dijo sunset seria.

-y regresarla la mina a sus verdaderos dueños los perros diamantes-dijo flor haciendo otros movimientos con su yoyo.

-eso es muy justó ya que estamos en sus tierras-dijo X tratando de sonar cordial pero le cuesto no sonar mecánico.

-gran alpha rex, por la autoridad como princesa de la amistad, le pido su ayuda para terminar esta guerra sin sentido, su nuestros pueblos quieren vivir en paz nos tenemos que unir-dijo twilight muy tranquila y haciendo una reverencia como señal de respecto de una líder a otro líder.

-mmmm, no se yo quiero salvar a mi pueblo, pero que los perros diamantes unan fuerzas con los ponys, no se algunos desconfían de su pueblo princesa debido a la forma de los invasores, y eso me causa las dudas-dijo alpha rex confundido sin saber que es lo correcto.

-entonces gran alpha rex, usted y yo aremos un trato, ustedes formaran una alianza con los ponys, los ayudaran a terminar esta guerra y a crear una nueva era de paz entre los pueblos de equestria que se unan a ustedes, a cambio de su apoyo en las gemas y en las batallas, los ponys les dejaran controlar el manejo de las gemas para la comunicación, también de las minas en las fronteras entre las tierras ponys y la suyas, y les darán varias las esferas de P.E.M y su respecto para toda la eternidad-dijo flor seria y dejando de jugar con su yoyo.

-por mi es un buen trato-dijo twilight concordando con flor. –mmm de acuerdo acepto el trato, con la condición de que nos ayudan primero a salvar a los prisioneros en esa excavación-dijo alpha rex serio.

-por supuesto-dijo twilight sonriendo ya que confía en las capacidades de X.

-muy bien si las 2 partes están de acuerdo, el trato está hecho y jamás será destruido-dijo flor con sus ojos brillando y dándole al gran alpha rex una advertencia directamente en su cabeza de que si rompe este trato recibirá un tormento similar a estar en el infierno.

Una vez termina las negociaciones por así decirlo las 2 portadoras junto a sunset se pusieron en contacto con la princesa celestia, para solicitar ayuda para los perros diamantes y para presentarle formalmente al gran alpha de los perros, y también dice le del trato hecho unos minutos antes, escondiendo la participación de flor en esas negociaciones, a petición de la misma, al escuchar toda la situación celestia está de acuerdo una alianza es más que necesaria y confiando en el criterio de sus 2 estudiantes y en la de applejack en eso pregunto dónde está X, el está explorando la cueva acompañado por los 3 perros que lo llevaron a este lugar para ver a los demás perros y cura a los que están heridos ya que su programación le indica que hacer con la situación, lo que tranquiliza un poco a los perros diamantes.

En la superficie están el grupo de X y con ellos están el gran alpha rex y algunos de sus generales esperan que lleguen los refuerza de canterlot, por lógica no mandan a todo el ejército pony ya tiene que cuidar de la ciudad y buscas sobrevivientes de las batallas, tras algunas horas los refuerzos llegan por aire y tierra, los pegasos aterrizan con algunas carretas, algunas tiene soldados y otras esferas de P.E.M, algunos ponys terrestres también llegan tirando otras carretas con más soldados, en total los refuerzos que llegaron son un total de 300 elementos, y 500 esferas de P.E.M, mientras algunos soldados ponys descansas otros bajan de las carretas y uno se acerca a las portadoras a X sunset y los perros diamantes que están con ellos.

-me llamo cros, segundo capitán de la guardia real-dijo cros asiendo un saludo militad al grupo de X y los perros diamantes.

-es un placer conocerlo-dijo sunset tranquila y devolviendo el saludo. –segundo capitán de la guardia, el es el gran alpha de los perros diamantes, rex-dijo twilight asiendo las presentaciones apropiadas.

A lo que los mencionados se presentaron y se informa de la situación actual y del plan a seguir para la recuperación de la mina y para la liberación de todos los prisioneros, el cual consiste en 3 fases parte uno entrar a la mina y liberar a los prisioneros, parte 2 crear un gran alboroto para disminuir las unidades el nuero de unidades enemigas y tal vez descubrió los demás planes que tiene, y la última parte bombardeo la mina con las esferas por unos agujeros que los perros diamantes cavaran y con un nuevo hechizo que X tiene en sus poderes podrán esconder la resonancia de sus almas aunque el único detalle es que no durada mucho 6 horas máximo.

Una vez aclarado las posiciones y lanzado el hechizo el plan empezó a caminar X está en el primer grupo y con el están las 2 portadoras, sunset, rex, Rover, Fido, y Spot aunque los 3 últimos están mas por obligación que por iniciativa.

Al llegar a una de la entrada de la mina con mucho cuidado entran ya que no pueden detectar sus señales de vida, pero su pueden escuchar cualquier sonido que el grupo de liberación puede hacer, con el sistema de rastreo de X pueden saber dónde las celdas con los prisioneros, aunque parece que les dan un descanso aunque esta situación está muy lejos de ser laboralmente aceptables.

Con algunas distracciones y emboscadas simples el grupo principal logro destruir a algunos robots y obtener las llaves de la celdas, y al llegar a las celdas para liberar a los prisioneros pero alguna desconfianza ya que ven pony de la guardia real los confunden con los mecánicos pero al ver soldados perros causa un poco de alivio a los prisioneros y también meten en las celdas a las unidades destruidas de una forma que parecen las prisioneros, pudieron sacar a la mitad de los que estaban en la celdas por unos túneles escavados por los perros soldados, el proceso es un poco lento ya que hay unidades patullando los pasillos.

-muy bien la primera parte está por la mitad, la parte complicada es sacar a los que están extrayendo las gemas- dijo twilight seria.

-en eso le doy la razón, y gracias princesa por ayudar a mi pueblo-dijo alpha rex muy agradecido.

-es muy amable de su parte gran alpha rex, aunque es un poco pronto para agradecer-dijo applejack tranquila y con su típico asentó sureño.

-tal vez tienes razón pequeña portadora, pero tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad-dijo alpha rex muy cordial.

-en eso tiene razón-dijo sunset mientras piensa en sus amiga en el mundo humano.

-otra unidad se está acercando por la parte superior-dijo X frio a lo que todos se esconden y tratan de cubrí las señales de vida de los prisioneros.

Al llegar la unidad de tipo perro diamante, a su posición no detecta nada y al ver la siluetas en las celdas piensa que nos los prisioneros que están dormidos por la poca señales que ve y cuando se alejaba del lugar escucho algo que lo puso en alerta.

-guarda silencio, torpe que nos va a escuchar-dijo Rover a Spot.

-yo tu eres el que está haciendo demasiado ruido-dijo Spot a Rover casi gritando.

-si los 2 siguen así nos van a describir-dijo Fido a sus 2 compañeros con voz fuerte.

Lo que causa que la unidad cambie su visión normal a una termica, al verlos hace sonar una alarma general que se escucha en toda la mina, y comenzó a atacar con su lanza que dispara energía a donde están los 3 escandalosos, a lo que X destruye la unidad que sonó la alarma cubriendo a los 3 perros, a lo cuales los 3 perros agradecen a X por su ayuda, lo único malo es que comenzaron a llegar múltiples unidades y eso inicia la batalla antes de tiempo, a lo que el grupo tiene que llegar con los demás prisioneros antes de que los usen de escudos, sacar más rápido a los que falta, para logar eso se tiene que dividir adelantando un poco la segunda parte del plan, y con algunas esferas de P.E.M es con lo que se pueden quitar algunas unidades de encima, pero por lo grueso de las mina la explosión no llega a todas las unidades, al menos un problema se solucionó al llegar con los prisioneros que estaban cavando y ahora cubrirlos mientras cavan una salida es lo principal, a lo que X hace gala de sus habilidades en combate una vez más, y como la última vez no pelea solo, los soldados tanto ponys como perros muestran un gran valor en este combate, al igual que el gran alpha de los perros diamantes, y también las portadoras ya que como dicen 2 mitades hacen un entero, twilight con su inteligencia y applejack con lo que tiene de fuerza pueden destruir a algunas unidades, usando lo que a su alrededor ya sean las rocas o los propios rayos de las unidades, aunque también tiene el apoyo de sunset para evitar ataques por la espalda, solo sunset es cuidada por X que aunque esta lejos no la pierde de vista casi como si se hubiera gradado la resonancia de su alma.

Mientras la batalla continua la unidad G mira en la distancia como se desatan las circunstancias y analiza a sus invasores, aunque no puede comprender por qué no ve sus señales de vida.

-unidad G esperamos sus órdenes-dijo uno de los robots. –primero que todas las naves con gemas C despejen de inmediato con rumbo a la fábrica central, segundo metan las gemas que faltan a otras naves, si el enemigo se acerca a ellas usen a los prisioneros que están empacando las gemas como escudo, y por ultimo separen la unidad azul de los demás para que puede destruirlo yo mismo-ordeno la unidad G sin salir de la sombras y dando las indicaciones a los demás robots y los mismos fueron a cumplir sus órdenes.

De regresó en la batalla las cosas están sospechosamente disparejas ya que el grupo de liberación está logrando mantener bajo control a los robots, y eso hace sospechar a las portadoras, al gran alpha de los perros y a la mayoría de los líderes de escuadrón

-creo que estamos ganando-dijo Rover un poco más tranquilo.

-yo no lo creo perrito-dijo sunset muy seria. Y tras decir eso todos los soldados ponys y perros se ponen a esquivar varios disparos de los robots pero en eso se dan cuenta de que más para lastimar es para separar a X de todos los demás, lo que lograron y algunas unidades están creando una especie de perímetro para que nadie ayud también continuar la batalla como los demás soldados, en eso la unidad G aparece en la campo de batalla, y su forma es de una pony unicornio blanco con la crim morado neutro con el mismo tipo de armadura que las 2 portadoras antes.

-por la gloria de la alianza asida tu debes ser destruido-dijo la unidad G.

En cuento twilight, applejack, y sunset vieron a la unidad G pusieron cara de tristeza, y sorpresa por pate de applejack ya que la unidad G es rarity.

-AAAAAAAAAA, LA PONY BLANCA-gritaron Rover, Fido, y Spot, y salieron corriendo de la batalla a esconderse en el primer escondite que encuentren.

Lo que sorprende al gran alpha ya que nunca los avía visto corre tan rápido antes.

-r r, rarity, ¿por todas las manzanas que fue lo que le hicieron?-pregunto applejack completamente atónita.

-eso mismo pregunte cuando te vi con esa armadura-dijo twilight moviendo a applejack de la línea de tiro.

-y yo cando vi a twilight, por primera vez dese que estoy en equestria -dijo sunset respondiendo a los ataques y cubriendo a sus amigas y aliados.

-¿creen que si le hablamos a rarity reaccione?-pregunto applejack lanzando una piedra a un grupo de rocas provocando una pequeña avalancha sobre algunos robots.

-si ustedes no pudieron responder en su momento con esas armaduras negras, no creo que rarity puede reaccionar-respondo sunset y destruyendo a otras unidades.

-creo que solo nos queda confiar en X para que libere a rarity como hizo con nosotras-dijo twilight asiendo que 2 robots se destruyan asi mismos con los rayos de cada uno.

Con X analiza a la unidad G para ver en que partes es igual a las 2 anteriores, y lo que encuentra es que es diferente a la unidad H en lo que parece velocidad y fuerza, pero parece que es similar a la unidad M en cuanto a magia.

Y sin que haya más palabras comenzó el combate entre X y la unidad G, al principio están muy parejos en los hechizos básicos de rayos y en eso X usa sus alas para ataque aerios, aunque no puede tomar grandes alturas le es suficiente con lo que tiene la cueva, en eso la unidad G decide que es hora de usar la armas de verdad.

A lo que de su cuerno crea varios diamantes negros que están cubriendo y desvían todos los laser que X le dispara hasta los de magia pura, pero lo peor vine cuando los diamantes con lanzados a X los que causan daños por los impactos, y también explotan causando que X caiga creando un cráter pequeño, pero antes de que X pudiera levantarse hay otros diamantes a su alrededor lo causo que X ponga una cara de caricaturas antigua de cuando tienen una bomba en las manos, al estallas hacen que X salga volando, en esos momentos ve que la unidad G no tiene más gemas y dispara un rayo que es detenido por otro diamante solo que este es más como un muro que los otros que son lanzados a el otra vez.

Solo que estos antes de explotar disparan pequeños rayos de sus puntas y luego explotan, solo que esa explosión lo hace estrellarse con una de las paredes de la mina, y cuando se despegó lo primero que hizo fue esquivar otros diamantes, y activo su poder de la magia retomando los colores de twilight como la otra vez, y comienza a atacar con varios hechizos y teletrasportaciones a la unidad G, el único problema es que no están funcionando nada bien ya que los desvían o se los regresan con los diamantes o le explotan en la cara una y otra vez, la última explosión lo mando a estrellarse a otra pared y es ahí donde X hace su auto diagnostico solo para ver que su escudo bajo en un 52% las partes biológicas tiene daños de un 25% al igual que las mecánicas.

-muy bien es hora de usar la nueva gema en serio esta vez-dijo X liberándose de la pared y accediendo al poder de la honestidad cambiando de colores otra vez solo que tomando los colores de applejack en su pelaje y de su crim la armadura al cambiar todo el color café claro en el torso y las patas, en el caso paso lo mismo que con el otro cambio, en el costado de X apareció cutie mark de applejack y en sima la x negra de X.

Al hacer su segundo cambio de color muchos soldados se impresionan y los soldados perros se preguntan si todos los ponys pueden cambiar de color así, aunque para la unidad G piensa el cambio de color no la salvaría.

Así que disparó otro diamantes lo que esta vez no le paso nad lo que el de volvió el fuego solo que son rayos con forma de manzana de un color amelado, los que pueden romper los diamantes y dañado a la unidad G, lo que deja a la unida atónita ya que no entiende como paso eso, y mientras trata de analizas eso X hace el mismo lanzamiento que applejack con la patas traseras y otro daños a la unidad G mientras le levanto y analiza el cómo puede ser dañado, en eso el análisis termino y en la desesperación dispara vario diamantes pero X esquiva los disparos con la velocidad applejack en tierra, con eso X aprovecha para algunos disparos a la unidad G y en eso X decide probar se fuerza con la envestida a la unidad G la mando a estrellarse a una de las paredes creando un cráter con la forma de la pony, X se sorprendió por su nueva fuerza la cual en las simulaciones jamás se mostró, pero decidió no usarla otra vez ya que sus sistema le avisa de 3 amenazas, que lo están mirando feo.

En cuanto la unidad salió del cráter lanzo otro diamante, pero X con uno de sus casos lo atrapa y antes de que explótala lo destruye con la nueva fuerza presionando el diamante dejando polvo, en eso X decide terminar con su batalla y con el mismo rayo de energía que uso con las 2 portadoras antes lo utiliza para liberas a la portadora del elemento de la generosidad, pero hay un problema el cual X no conto y es que la pared de tras de rarity comenzaba a caer ya que X la daño con su laser, así que corrió a donde esta rarity inconsciente, y al no tener el tiempo para quitarse el creo un escudo para proteger a los 2.

-! rarity, X¡-gritaron twilight, applejack, y sunset con gran preocupación en sus voces.

Y antes de que la batalla continuara para las portadoras los perros diamantes empezaron a tirar las esferas ya a gritadas para que exploten al llegar al piso y liberen su energía, lo cual pasa en toda la mina sin dar tiempo a los robots de evacuar y sin la unidad G para dar órdenes las unidades no saben qué hacer, en solo unos minutos todas las maquinas dentro de la mina terminaron como chatarra.

Aunque la batalla termino para twilight, applejack, y sunset es más un momento de preocupación del bienestar de sus amigos enterrados, a lo que comenzaron a cavar para sacarlos, y al verlas el gran alpha ordeno a sus soldados a que ayudar a la excavación con esa ayuda no tardaron en encontrar el escudo d el, junto a rarity que aun esta inconsciente.

-no se preocupen su amiga esta bien-dijo X un poco cansado de usar sus nuevos poderes.

-me alegro por eso aunque sabes, esta vez si te pasaste, pero gracias por lidere a rarity-dijo twilight entre enojada, feliz y tranquila.

-¿aunque no sé si darte las gracias o golpearte ya que rarity tiene otro tipo de fuerza y resistencia?-dijo applejack a modo de pregunta y levantando a su amiga del suelo.

-creo que las gratitud es la indicada para este caso, y X creo que el azul te queda mejor-dijo sunset a X que aún tiene el color applejack lo que también significa que aún tiene el poder encendido.

-no estoy seguro de entender, el gesto de apoyo que me dices sunset-dijo X tratando de entender el cumplido.

Por unos segundos X hablo con sus compañeras de viaje sobre los cumplidos, y siendo observados por todos los soldados los que se rieron a lo bajo.

En eso Rover, Fido, y Spot salieron de su escondites y se acercaron a ver que paso y se tranquilizaron un poco por ver a rarity inconsciente, pero solo un poco, en eso Fido encuentra la gema que esta en el casco de la unidad G y se la mostro a sus compañeros y se maravillaron ya que a sus ojos nunca vieron una gema tan preciosa y pura, aunque su maravilla duro poco que sunset tomo la gema con su magia para entregársela a X, a lo que X la tomo con su magia y abrió la pechera para colocar la gema con las demás asiendo un triángulo que rodea la parte superior de su corazón, y se cerró al segundo de colocarse liberando nuevos poderes y habilidades.

Y aunque los 3 perros quisieron protestar la mirada asesina de su gran alpha los hizo cambiar de opinión, tras uno minutos de terminar de sacar a los prisioneros de la mina, se comenzó la investigación de que tan avanzada esta la excavación y que tipo de equipo tenia y tal vez encontrar qué planes tiene la alianza asida, aunque se encontró una computadora esta esta quemada por el P.E.M, así que no puede acceder a la información y también se encontraron 10 naves que aparentemente están funcionando aparentemente pero sin algún que pueda usarla no pueden estar seguros, en eso a X todos sus sistemas se le apaga dejándolo parado como una estatua lo que sorprende a todos, y parece que en la batalla X perdió más energía de la que se mostró, a lo que la mitad de las tropas se quedan vigilando la mina y los demás regresaron a donde los perros se refugian.

De vuelta en el refugio y tras unos minutos sunset está caminando así la tienda en la que X esta ya que lo dejo para ver qué tipo de comida pueden llevar en su viaje, al llegar a la tienda tuvo que agacharse ya que Rover, Fido, y Spot salieron volando de la tienda y un poco quemados, y al mirar dentro puedo ver el cuerno de X sacar un poco de humo, y apenas abriendo los ojos.

-bienvenido a la tierra de los consientes-dijo sunset sonriendo.

-hola sunset, ¿Qué paso aquí, y por qué hay humo?-pregunto X medio despertando y viendo el humo dentro de la tienda.

-bueno por lo que puedo adivinar Rover, Fido, y Spot intentaron robar tu gema en el pecho, sin hesito, y parece que intentaron usar una pala para que abriera tu pechera y eso debió alertar y activar tu sistema de auto preservación, con el que los mandaste a volar-dijo sunset muy tranquila y abriendo un poco el lugar para que se ventile del humo.

-eso es muy posible, mi sistema puede funcionar sin mi conciencia, ¿y las demás dónde están?-dijo y pregunto X.

-ellas están en otra tienda a unas 6 tiendas de la nuestra, así que se mantiene dentro del perímetro de tu semilla-respondió sunset.

-ya veo luego las veremos, por ahora tengo que continuar con las reparaciones-dijo X otra vez como un robots.

-¿y a eso como vas?-pregunto sunset. –todas las partes mecánicas están reparadas al 100%, las biológicas están recuperadas en un 10%-respondió X sin mucho interés.

-entiendo, bueno entonces bebe, esta medicina para terminar tu sanación-dijo sunset dándole una de las medicinas de zecora.

-lo agradezco, lo bueno que tenemos este medicina-dijo X tranquilo y tomando la medicina.

-lo malo es que ya está por las ultimas, ya que zecora nos puso para 2 ponys y no para un grupo de 4, lo bueno es que nos dio una lista para hacer mas-dijo sunset tranquila y seria.

-ya veo, eso es una ventaja, ¿y tu la prepararas?-dijo y pregunto X.

-si, puedo intentarlo, después de todo tengo conocimientos en química, de 2 mundos-dijo sunset.

-de acuerdo, el sistema ya esta recuperado, vamos a ver a las 3 portadoras-dijo X entre mecánico y orgánico.

-vamos entonces ya-dijo sunset sonriendo. –Afirmativo-dijo X levantando se y caminando hacia sunset.

A lo que los 2 salieron de la tienda para ir con las demás, solo que sunset tuvo que explicarle a X la forma de ser rarity.

-¿estos confundido, como puede ser el elemento de la generosidad, si tan, procesando respuesta…. Vanidosa-pregunto X muy confundido.

-si eso lo reconozco es un poco vanidosa, pero también es entregada a sus amigas y a su arte capaz de dejar muchas cosas por ayudar, y también busca resaltar la belleza natural de las personas con muchos de sus vestidos o con sus consejos, en su corazón hay mucha generosidad-dijo sunset muy tranquila.

En eso un grito se soltó en una de las tiendas el escucho por la mitad del refugio, el cual altero a muchos perros y algunos ponys pero sunset lo reconoció con mucha facilidad.

-todos tranquilos nada esta pasando-dijo twilight asomándose la cabeza por la puerta de la tienda.

-que pulmones, tiene esa chica-dijo X un poco sorprendido. –si esa es rarity cuando algo no le gusta o algo le paso a su cabello-dijo sunset muy calmada.

-X, sunset entren por favor- dijo twilight al ver a los 2. –sabes rarity, creo que estas exagerando un poco otra vez-dijo applejack muy calmada y con un poco de sarcasmos ya que a sus ojos grita por nada.

-tal vez para ti el como luce tu crim no están importante pero para mi si que lo es-dijo rarity cepillándose su crim.

-la rarity que conozco y apreció-dijo sunset sonriendo y entrando a la tienda con X.

-a hola, tu eres sunset, ¿si no me equivoco?-dijo rarity sonriendo y terminando de peinar su crim.

-asi es rarity y el es X, nuestro aliado-dijo sunset contenta y presenta a X, el cual saludo a la unicornio blanca.

-hola rarity es un placer conocerte-dijo X cordial pero suena mecánico.

Algo que confundió a rarity pero para las demás ya es normal que X suene mecánico.

-disculpen chicas, ¿pero el siempre habla asi?-pregunto rarity a sus amigas.

-en unos días te acostumbraras, además está mejorando un poco-dijo sunset sonriendo.

-aunque no es mucho, para ser honesta-dijo applejack muy honesta. A lo que twilight concordó con applejack.

-no entiendo de que están hablando-dijo X muy confundido.

-vaya, el casi parece un bebe-dijo rarity confundidas. –en cierta forma así lo es, ya que solo tiene una semana de estar despierto-dijo sunset.

-¿creo que no entendí, que me intentas de dijese sunset?-pregunto rarity. –deja que te explique, un poco mejor-dijo twilight a rarity.

Tras una pequeña explicación de twilight, rarity entendió un poco mas a X, pero eso no evito que le lanzara el cepillo con el que se está peinando la crim, el cual se estrelló a la cabeza de X.

-pregunta, ¿Por qué el impacto no provocado?-dijo X muy confundido y en usu visión aparese un 1% de daño en el caso y la cabeza.

-fue por la manera tan violenta para liberarme-dijo rarity a modo de queja.

-espera rarity, ¿acaso recuerda lo que te paso cuando tenías la armadura negra?-pregunto sunset muy sorprendida ya que applejack y twilight no recuerdan nada de cuando tuvieron las armaduras.

-no querida sunset, twilight y applejack me explicaron todo lo que paso, también del porque no tenemos nuestras cutie mark, pero gracias por a ver me liberado X- dijo rarity muy agradecida.

-el agradecimiento puro, no es entendible- dijo X confundido y sobándose el donde fue el golpe.

-siempre abra algunas cosas que nunca vas a entender, ni nosotras lo comprendemos todo-dijo sunset sonriendo a lo que sus amigas concordaron.

Más un rato de platicar y explicar a rarity por qué no pueden alejarse mucho de X y del el por qué él no sabe el cómo tiene una semilla del árbol de la armonía en su corazón, todo el grupo salió de la tienda en búsqueda del gran alpha para despedirse y continuar su camino por equestria, tras un rato de búsqueda lo encontraron hablando con el segundo capitán.

-hola gran alpha rex-dijo twilight a por todas sus amigas y por X.

-hola princesa de la amistad, portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, pequeña sunset y campeón de las minas profundas-dijo gran alpha rex muy tranquilo y agradecido.

-y¿ de qué están ablando ustedes 2?-pregunto applejack con mucha calma y sonriendo.

-vera señorita applejack estamos viendo que soldados se quedaran aquí y en la mina principal-dijo cros el segundo capitán de la guardia.

-ya veo bueno creo que es lógico, ya que algunos tiene que regresar-dijo sunset pensativo.

-y gran alpha rex, le debo un disculpa, por lo que hice cuando tenía la armadura horrible-dijo rarity muy arrepentida por lo que izo.

-no hay problema portadora blanca, ya que la armadura de negra fue colocada a la fuerza-dijo gran alpha rex muy calmado.

-vaya me sorprende lo comprensivo que es, gran alpha rex-dijo twilight muy sorprendida.

-verán flor me explico todo sobre la portadora de la generosidad-dijo gran alpha rex muy tranquilo.

-y ella donde esta-dijo X muy analítico. –Bueno ella se fue, después de decirnos como trasportar las gemas sin que la alianza asida las pueden intersectar-dijo cros el segundo capitán de la guardia.

-nueva mente se fue sin dejar rastro, es algo que aún tenemos que acostúmbranos-dijo sunset muy analítica.

Tras unas cuantas palabras y unos consejos de rarity al gran alpha para que su capa luzca mejor, el grupo tomo unos de los caminos para subir a la superficie y llegar a un bosque para retomar el camino.

-y ahora para donde-pregunto rarity sonriendo.

–el sistema indica que para el este de nuestra posición actual-respondió X serio pero no mecánico tal vez la nueva gema en su interior lo está influenciando.

-bueno vamos para donde nos señalas-dijo applejack calmada.

-si vamos a nueva ciudad para veremos-dijo twilight muy calmada y emocionada por ver las otras ciudades.

-entonces avancemos-dijo sunset comenzando a caminar.

y así todo comenzaron a caminar así el este, asía el destino como dirían algunos.

Sin que nadie de ellos se diera cuenta flor está en un árbol sonriendo y hace aparece un tablero de ajedrez y dice para sí misma ya hice mi jugada a otra es tu turno.

Fin cap 5.

Lo logre otro capítulo terminado gracias por la atención y cuídense mucho que dios los ilumine bay.


	6. Chapter 6 oscura lealtad

**Mega pony X**

Cap 6 la oscura lealtad.

ha pasado un mes, deseque X y las portadoras de la armonía junto a sunset, dejaron las tierras de los perros diamantes, y en ese tiempo X ha estado practicando con el poderes de la honestidad para estar mejor preparado para la batalla, y también las portadoras han estado comunicando con las princesas para saber cómo van las cosas en su tierra natal y con sus nuevos aliados.

Aunque han estado un poco más lentos el viaje por parte de rarity ya que en ocasiones su forma de ser hace que se detengan a descansar y por algunas otras cosas pero lo a hecho más interesante ya que para X ver como interactuaran las portadoras entre ellas y con sunset es algo que lo intriga, al salir de un bosque llegaron a una zona montañosa muy peculiar.

-¿bueno twilight, en dónde estamos?-pregunto applejack.

-si el mapa es correcto estamos, mmm, puede ser, esa montaña es igual y eso camino es el mismo que se menciona-dijo twilight entrando a la emoción.

-a twilight, antes de pierda la concentración nos puedes decir donde estamos-dijo sunset un poco seria.

-si por favor twilight, no nos dejes con la duda-dijo rarity con su tono elegante.

-!ESTAMOS EN LA FRONTERA DEL REINO DE LOS GRIFOS¡-dijo twilight muy emocionada.

-¿grifos son otra especie como los perros diamantes?-pregunto X un poco confundido.

-si son otro pueblo parte agila y parte león-dijo sunset a X.

-si estamos en su fronteras quiere decir que estamos cerca de su capital-dijo rarity.

-si esto puede ser bueno-dijo twilight muy contenta. – twilight la lógica indica que en otros tiempos de paz será bueno pero no es esta caso tal vez algunos grifos desconfíen de nosotros, por el parecido con las máquinas de la alianza asida-dijo X mecanizado.

-y por lo que nos contaron rainbow dash y pinkie pie la ciudad está un poco destrozada y eso incluye a la biblioteca-dijo applejack.

-y no tenemos monedas para que los grifos nos quieren ayudar o dejarnos pasar a su capital-dijo rarity tranquila.

Atrás todas palabras de sus amigas y compañero de viaje causo que twilight se bajara de las ilusiones y entra en la realidad de su mundo.

-tiene razón-dijo twilight resignada.

–sabe twilight no te entiendo, te emocionas por las tierras de los grifos pero no cuando estábamos en los territorios de los perros diamantes-dijo sunset u poco confundida.

-veras sunset de los terrenos de los perros diamantes no sabemos casi nada de su pueblo o donde esta su capital, a diferencia de los grifos que sabemos de su historia y su capital-dijo twilight un poco triste.

-ya veo-dijo sunset entendiendo la emoción de su amiga. –y como sabes cariño nuestra twilight se emociona por ver lo que esta en los libros-dijo rarity con su elegancia.

-en especial por las biblioteca-dijo applejack sonriendo y con una ligera risita a lo que las demás también sonríen.

-se detecta una gran cantidad de señales y una gran masa de un material no identificable, por el norte de nuestra posición actual-dijo X analítico.

Cuando las demás vieron por donde X señalaba todas se sorprendieron ya que ven una ciudad de nubes la cual todas conocen.

-¡cloudsdale!-dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿cloudsdale? Así se llama esa ciudad-dijo X un poco confundido.

-si eso su nombre, aunque ¿Qué esta haciendo por estos lados?-pregunto sunset con muchas sospechas.

-es una pregunta muy validad sunset-dijo applejack. Con la misma duda. –twilight ¿sabes si las princesas enviaron a cloudsdale y para que?-pregunto rarity.

-la verdad no, pero podemos pregúntales-respondo twilight tomando la gema de la mochila y al mismo tiempo X hace un escaneo de la ciudad flotante.

-princesa celestia, princesa cadence, me ¿pueden escuchar?-pregunto twilight através de la gema.

-aquí cadence, hola twilight-dijo cadence contenta de escuchar a twilight.

-me alegro de escucharse cadence y ¿Dónde está la princesa celestia?-dijo y pregunto twilight contenta.

\- celestia está hablando vía gema con el gran alpha de los perros diamantes, para organizas las tropas de ambos facciones, ¿y a que debemos tu llamada?-dijo y pregunto cadence contenta y cortes.

-bueno ¿sabes el por qué cloudsdale está llegando a los reino Grifo?-pregunto twilight cortes tras eso X salió volando para analizar mejor la ciudad sin salirse del rango de las portadoras.

-la verdad twilight perdimos la comunicación con cloudsdale hace como 3 meses atrás-dijo cadence muy seria y pensativa.

-eso no es bueno-dijo sunset muy preocupada. –y lo que significa que- dijo applejack igual de preocupadas.

A lo que X bajo con las demás y les disparo un hechizo y les dijo que se escondieran ahora mismo, sin pregunta obedecieron y en eso pudieron ver a 3 unidades del tipo pegasos como exploradores.

En cuanto se fueron todos salieron de sus escondites y con eso se confirma lo que ya veían.

\- cadence, cloudsdale está bajo el control de la alianza asida-dijo twilight muy preocupada.

-que eso no es bueno, cloudsdale es casi una fortaleza, y sin mencionar una de los centros de control del clima de equestria-dijo cadence muy preocupada.

-¿cuantos pegasos tienes disponibles, para intentar recuperar la ciudad-pregunto sunset.

-no los suficientes para recupera la ciudad-respondio cadence aun preocupada.

-manden a todos los soldados disponibles, tengo un plan para recuperar la ciudad en las nubes-dijo X en forma mecánica.

-tendré que informar a celestia para mandar soldados, pero puedes contar con ello-respondió cadence confiando en las palabras de X.

-de acuerdo cadence, después les informaremos del plan de X, cambio y fuera-dijo twilight apagando la gema y viendo a X, así como las demás.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunto rarity por todas las demás.

-es muy simple veremos si podemos conseguir ayuda aeria- respondió X mirando donde están los grifos

-para ser honesta ya lo suponía-dijo applejack. –si son muestra mejor opción-dijo twilight concordando.

-entonces vamos a averiguar que tanto nos confunden con esa imitaciones mecánicas-dijo sunset.

-solo hay una forma de averígualo, vamos-dijo X entre mecánico y orgánico

A lo que el grupo comenzó a caminar a la capital del reino de los grifos confiando que no los vayan a lanzar flechas o piedras.

Mientras en cloudsdale se puede ver algunos pegasos esclavizaros y muchas unidades pegasos tratando de reparar a las unidades grifos que apenas si pudieron llegar a la ciudad y también fortalecer la misma ciudad y la unidad a cargo es la llama unidad L por muchas de las sombras del lugar su apariencia no se ve con claridad, la cual informo a su amo Ahzi Dahaka.

-muy buen trabajo unidad L, y ya han podido hacer que la ciudad se mueva más rápido-dijo Ahzi Dahaka y pregunto sonriente.

-por desgracias no, la magia natural del lugar no es difícil comprender-dijo la unidad L sin emoción

-de acuerdo, espero muy buenas noticias y la caída de los grifos-dijo Ahzi Dahaka muy confiado.

-así será amo-dijo la unidad L sin emociones. Terminando la comunicación y preparando a sus tropas para la batalla que empezara.

De regreso con X sunset y las portadoras de la armonía, por fin llegaron a la ciudad de los grifos con algunas complicaciones ya que el camino central por tierra fue destrozado por la batallas, aunque lo que mas sorprendió a los ponys es la muralla que defienda la ciudad por tierra, y como decoración en ellas muchos cráneos de las unidades de la alianza asida.

-vaya parece que han cambiado muchos cosas-dijo rarity saliendo de su asombro.

-si y mucho-dijo applejack. –¿y creen que las unidades sientan miedo?-pregunto twilight pensando en los cráneos ya que mas parecen para intimidar que para otra cosa.

-X que crees que haya paso ya que por lo que las demás nos han dicho la ciudad no tenia esta defensa-dijo sunset a modo de pregunta.

-la lógica indica que se reorganizaron para proteger de los ataques contantes de la alianza asida-dijo X analítico.

Y al llegar a la puerta y tocar unos grifos se asoman para ver quienes tocan.

-quienes son ustedes-dijo uno de los guardia. –hola somos ponys solicitamos hablar con su lidere-dijo X tranquilo.

-prepara las ballesta-dijo uno de los guardias a su compañero. El cual no tardo en traer las ballestas, algo que causa en X una alerta general

-todas cercado de mi ahora- dijo X serio a todas sus compañeras y levantando su escudo cubriendo así mismo todas sus compañeras, de los disparos que no tardaron en llegar pero las puntas de metal de las flechas hicieron algo que X no se esperado.

Las puntas están absorbiendo la energía del escudo de X y poco de la que el una para moverse lo que obliga a apagar su escudo antes de que su energía fuera absorbida y tenga que usar las de emergencia.

-definitivamente eso nunca lo espere-dijo X sorprendido. –Este metal no es común-dijo sunset y un poco sorprendida ya que también absorbe la energía de la magia.

-¿a creen ustedes que se deba eso?- pregunto rarity ya que a sus ojos es un simple metal.

-tal vez a miles de procesos sísmicos naturales o al trabajo de los Grifos-dijo twilight.

Y los a que ellos guardias escuchan la conversación de los ponys y uno dicen que no son imitadores de metal abran la puerta y llaman al general falcongex, algo que los ponys escucharon.

-parece que esa fue la prueba para saber que somos reales-dijo applejack muy segura. –eso parece cuando llegue a canterlot, los guardias usaron unas esferas blancas para saber si ere una pony o una máquina.

Al abrirse las puertas un con una armadura llena de grietas pero se ve su resistencia, sus plumaje es negro con gris en la parte de león uno de sus ojos se ve como si fuera de cristal y el otro es de color verde, aunque se ve muy tranquilo no tiene la guardia baja.

-soy el general falcongex primer general de los Grifos y consejero de guerra-dijo falcongex presentándose.

-soy twilight sparkle princesa de la Amistad y ellas son applejack, rarity, sunset shimmer, y el es X, solicitamos hablar con el que esta acargo de la ciudad-dijo twilight muy cordial.

-lo que significa que tenemos que hablar con usted-dijo rarity con su elegancia de siempre.

-no yo solo soy el consejero de guerra de nuestro líder-dijo falcongex.

-¿entonces nos permitirá verlo?- pregunto twilight cordial y tratando de no ofender al Grifo.

A lo que el general falcongex asintió con la cabeza y permitiendo la entrada a los ponys.

-agradecemos este acto de amabilidad-dijo X tranquilo y tratando de no sonar mecánico.

-no hay de qué y bienvenidos a Griffonstone-dijo el general falcongex tranquilo pero sin bajar la guardia por la presencia de X.

Al entra a la ciudad se sorprende ya que no está como sus amigas la describieron una ciudad en ruinas y casi a punto de caerse ahora está casi terminada de levantar y muchos de los Grifos se están ayudando y preparando el metal para las puntas de flecha, al llegar a una improvisado cuartel militar se pueden ver a mas Grifos algunos con banderas de distintas ciudades dentro de su reino, algunos con armaduras y otros cocinando distintos tipo de pastelillos y otras comidas, aunque de todos uno resalta cuya armadura tiene barias macas de enemigos destruidos de un color dorado casi parece oro y con gorro de panadero en la cabeza.

-ponys saludo a la reina de los Grifos, lady Gilda-dijo falcongex con gran respectos a su reina.

-! Gilda¡-dijeron twilight applejack y rarity todas muy sorprendidas.

-hola ponys, pasado un tiempo verdad-dijo Gilda muy tranquila y quitándose el sombrero y el casco de su armadura.

-estoy si que es una sorpresa-dijo applejack saliendo de su sorpresa. –si y como paso-dijo twilight aun sorprendida y olvidando que eso era pregunta no comentario.

-si lo último que supimos es que ayudaste a pinkie pie y rainbow dash, en su estadía pasado-dijo rarity por las demás

con la obvia excepción de X sunset ya que ellos no la conocen.

-pues verán lo que dash y pinkie me enseñaron me a ayudado no solo con mi negocio sino también a hacer amigos dentro de mi pueblo, y fue por ello que ahora tengo esta cargo-dijo Gilda muy tranquila y contando lo que paso hace ya un año desde los primeros ataque de la alianza asida.

(Flashback después de repeler uno de los ataques desde de la alianza, desde el comienzo de la guerra, un ataque mas fácil de repeler ya que con valor y unión los Grifos les fue un poco más fácil que en veces pasadas, Gilda se acercó al general el cual mira a los enemigos se retiran y a los destrozados por todas partes.

-general falcongex, nuestro pueblo necesita un rey más que nunca, para mantenernos unidos y enfocados-dijo gilda muy tranquila al general falcongex.

-si tienes razón. pero tu has mantenido unido a nuestro pueblo en estas batalla. con tu generosidad y amistad, tu nos has dado un nuevo honor y un nuevo orgullo. a partir de ahora gilda si tu lideras yo te siguo-dijo general falcongex hincándose asía Gilda.

-yo no soy merecedora de este cargo-dijo Gilda un poco apenada y viendo a su alrededor a todos los grifos asiéndole una reverencia.

-pero lo daré todo por nuestro pueblo- dijo Gilda aceptando el nuevo cargo ser la reina de los grifos.

Fin Flashback)

-es así como ahora soy la reina de mi pueblo-dijo Gilda muy tranquila.

-ya lo veo y eso es muy bueno-dijo twilight muy contenta al escucha lo Bueno que fue la visita de sus amigas.

-si y tengo 4 dudas, ¿1 que las trae aquí después de un tiempo, 2 por que cloudsdale se está dirigiendo a Griffonstone como si fuera para la guerra, 3 quien es la unicornio naranja y el alicornio sospechosa armadura, y 4 donde están pinkie pie y dash?-pregunto Gilda a twilight y señalando a X sunset y a la ciudad de cloudsdale acercándose.

-veras Gilda, cloudsdale está bajo el control de la alianza asida, y venimos a pedir ayuda para recuperarla, ellos son X y sunset, y no sabemos dónde están rainbow dash y pinkie pie ya que cayeron bajo el control de la alianza asida- respondió twilight un poco nerviosas.

-soy sunset shimmer, es un gusto conocerla reina Gilda, y deje que le diga que me sorprende la capacidad del mental que usan en sus puntas de flechas-dijo sunset muy cordial y asiendo la apropiada reverencia he imitando la X.

-en realidad el metal se nos fue dado poco después de que ascendí como reina, entre sus muchas peculiaridades esta la capacidad de absorber energía y explotar, ya que tiene un límite, una vez alcanzado explota, lo que la hace mejor que la pólvora-dijo Gilda tranquila.

-¿y se puede saber, quien fue el que les dio ese metal?-pregunto applejack entre tranquila y seria.

-esa fui yo, los Grifos necesitaban una ventaja sobre el enemigo-dijo una voz que todos reconocieron ya que al voltearse y ver en la entrada ven a quien hablo.

-!Flor¡- dijeron todos al unísono. –hola a todos es un placer verlos otra vez- dijo Flor muy tranquila y jugando con un cubo de rubic.

-¿cómo aparece así?- pregunto rarity muy sorprendida ya que es la primera vez que la ve.

-eso pequeña unicornio es mi secreto-dijo respondió Flor muy tranquila y acercándose a la reina y a la princesa.

-flor ¿donde has estado?-pregunto twilight muy curiosa. –si siempre que aparecen es cuando no estamos en peligro-dijo sunset

-a pasado tiempo reina Gilda-dijo Flor muy tranquila, he ignorado por completo sunset y twilight.

–Creo recordar que dijiste que nos daría un arma para cambiar la guerra a nuestro favor, así ¿que cual es o cómo es?-dijo y pregunto Gilda seria.

-la verdad es más simple de lo que es y es esa alicornio-dijo flor muy tranquila.

-¿y puedes explicar de que esa alicornio es la solución a nuestros problema?-pregunto Gilda a flor muy confundida y viendo como juega con su cubo.

-vera su alteza dentro de su cabeza hay muchos conocimientos y también en la gema que decora su casco conocimientos que puede ser muy útiles, aunque también hay otras formas de romper el balance-dijo flor flotando por todas partes.

-soy solo yo o esta unicornio hibrida habla como discord-dijo rarity muy confundida de la actitud de flor.

-en ocasiones habla como zecora, así que no ere la única que no la entiendo-dijo sunset.

-deja que adiviné que los Grifos de una con los ponys-dijo Gilda seria.

-así es alteza tiene algo que ustedes necesitan y ellos algo que ustedes, y también hay otro pueblo aliado y son los perros diamantes-dijo flor muy tranquila.

-bueno reina Gilda, como la princesa de la amistad la invito a usted y a su pueblo a unirse contra la alianza asida-dijo twilight haciendo una reverencia. Algunos generales se molestaron por la razón del parecido de los ponys con las maquinas que los atacan ya que una alianza es impensable. Pero su reina lo caya a todos.

-mmmmmmmmm, puede ver que es lo que los ponys obtiene de una alianza con nosotros más soldados voladores y nuestros metal, lo que ahora pregunto ¿mi pueblo que gana con una alianza con los perros diamante y los ponys?-dijo y pregunto Gilda muy tranquila y seria.

-deje que yo se los responda, de los ponys las esferas de PEM las cuales destrozan o apagan a las unidades enemigas al instante, de los perros diamantes las gemas para la comunicación y unos muy buenos excavadores ya que ellos pueden sacar más fácil el mineral que los grifos-respondió Flor por los ponys muy segura y tranquila.

-¿y nos puede mostrar esas esferas?-pregunto Gilda. A lo que X crea una esfera para mostrarla aunque no impresión a los grifos presentes ya que parece una simple espera de cristal, solo que para darles una demostración X tuvo que activar su escudo al máximo para no ser dañado otra vez, entregándosela a sunset para que ella la rompa y demostrar el poderes liberado de la esfera lo que sorprende a los grifos la que la energía cubrió toda la ciudad.

-vaya que impresionante, y el metal está actuando de una manera muy extraño-dijo falcongex impresionado.

-entonces que nos dice majestad, formada una alianza con los ponys y los perros diamantes-dijo flor jugando con su cubo.

-si estas esferas y si nos ayudan con la amenaza que está llegando a Griffonstone, entonces ya tiene una alianza con los grifos-dijo Gilda muy confiada.

-reina Gilda, para nosotros será un honor ayudarlas y a su pueblo-dijo twilight muy cordial y con todo el respecto de una líder a otra.

-el trato sea creado y jamás sea borrado-dijo flor con los ojos brillando y dándole a Gilda la advertencia a su mente diciendo que si los traiciona o rompe el tratado sentirá un tormento muy parecido a estar en el infierno, aunque se lo manda de una manera muy calmada ya que puede sentir en su corazón de Gilda ella valora la amistad que tiene con pinkie pie y rainbow dash.

-¿y flor que fue lo que paso con tus ojos y la luz de tus cuernos?-pregunto rarity robando la pregunta de todos.

-tal vez un día se los diga por ahora tiene que organizar la defensa y recuperación de una ciudad, he informar a las princesas de canterlot de que ya tiene ayuda, ya que yo me voy-dijo flor desapareciendo del lugar como aparición.

-realmente es molesto cuando hace eso-dijo applejack un poco cansada de la costumbre de flor de aparecer y desaparecer de la nada.

-tienes razón applejack, es un poco molesto pero por ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo sunset un poco más tranquila.

En eso las portadoras junt sunset ayudan a las tropas grifos a preparar la batalla la opción lógica es llegar la batalla a cloudsdale antes de que llega a Griffonstone, con las esferas P,E,M que crean por X y sunset y otras son creada por twilight rarity aunque lo tiene que crear juntas ya que obvias razones solo tiene la mitad de sus poderes nórmales, cosa Gilda tardo en preguntar qué fue lo que les paso, a lo que las portadoras le explicaron lo que paso, y con las princesa ya informados del plan de la batalla los pegasos fueron enviados, lo malo es que aun tardaran en llegar para la reforzar ya que también llevan más esferas de P,E,M.

Con algunas puntas de flechas llenos de la energía de las esferas, los grifos y las portadoras junt sunset están casi listos para la batalla ya que falte el detalle que los unicornios y los ponys terrestres no puede caminar sobre las nubes, a lo que X les lanza un hechizo para que pueden caminar sobre ellas como paso hace tiempo atrás y otro para esconder su señal de vida, ya con todo eso solucionados los grifos alzaron el vuelo Asia cloudsdale junt las portadoras y la unicornio naranja neutro.

El ejercito se separaran en 2 grupos el invasión y el extractor ya tomando de antemano que en la ciudad hay prisioneros como ya han visto en la ocasión pasada, en el grupo de extracción están X, Gilda, sunset, twilight, applejack, y rarity.

Mientras el grupo entra con el mayor sigilo posible ya que no los puede detectar pero si escuchar, el otro grupo comienza la batalla en los cielos tomando a la mayoría de las unidades enemigas con la guardia baja, los pegasos mecánicos sacan de sus lado un cañones para disparar y algunas nubes de tormentas para la batalla, mientras que los grifos usas sus garras, sus ballestas con las puntas del metal ya será para quitarles la energía a los robots, otras les dan la energía del puso electro magnético que los destruye desde adentro, a los que les va mejor es a lo que les explotan las puntas.

Y todo ese ataque es dirigido por el general falcongex mostrando su gran habilidad en el combate, destruyendo a muchas unidades sin casi sudar, y durante toda esa batalla muchas unidades han descuidado a los prisioneros facilitando que el grupo de extracción los encuentre he inicio su plan para libéralos.

-sabes estoy es aburido como dicen los orgánicos, deberíamos están en la batalla, no aquí vigilando a estoy ponys-dijo una unidad a su compañero.

-ordenes son ordenes, además mejor esta aquí, que haya donde te pueden quitar todo la energía y caer al suelo-dijo otra unidad.

-si la lógica te apoya-dijo la primera unidad. –hola, hola chicos lindos, ¿no sabes dónde está el tocador-dijo rarity muy coqueta.

Al verla las unidades fueron tras ella. –eso lo tomare como un no, bueno adiós-dijo rarity muy calma y dirigiéndose a un callejón, en el cual mas unidades entraron y fueron golpeados y destrozados.

-tengo que reconocerlo rarity, eso fue una muy Buena idea-dijo Gilda sorprendida que la idea haya funcionado.

-gracias Gilda-dijo rarity con su elegancia de costumbre. –y yo también tengo que reconocer-dijo X

Tras destruir a esas unidades algunos grifos disparan rápidamente con las ballestas puntas de flechas basáis las cuales roban la energía a las demás unidades sin problemas y sin tardar, muchos prisioneros tuvieron miedo pero al ver a 3 de las portadoras se tranquilizaron y comienzas la liberación de todo los prisioneros hay reunidos.

Mientras la unidad a cargo de la ciudad puede ver la batalla, tras analizar la batalla una molestia se ve marcada en su cara.

-¿Cómo es que no los detectaron antes?-pregunto la unida L a otras unidades que están con el.

-no lo sabemos las señales de vida, por alguna razón-dijo una de las unidades la cual recibió un tiro de la unidad L.

-no me digas lo obvio, chátara inútil, todas las unidades disponibles encárguense de ellos, y manden un grupo con los prisioneros yo iré con ellos-dijo la unidad L guardando su cañón y caminando con las demás unidades.

Mientras el grupo de extracción ya tiene fuera de peligro a la mitad de todos los prisioneros y aunque los ponys tienes desconfianza de salir de la ciudad ya que puede ori las explosiones a lo lejos pero al escuchar las palabras de una de sus princesas se tranquilizan un poco.

En eso las portadoras ven un pegaso muy familiar.

-¿soarin eres tu?-pregunto rarity por todas las demás.

-princesa twilight, portadoras de la armonía, es muy bueno verlas-dijo soarin muy tranquilo y contento.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto applejack muy confundida.

-bueno yo me quede para ayudar en lo que pueda, pero es obvio decir que no función mi ayuda a la ciudad, pero al verla es muy posible que ellas recuerde lo que es-dijo soarin muy tranquilo.

-¿de quien estas hablando?-pregunto twilight confundida.

-alerta a todos se detecta señales de más unidades enemigas-dijo X subiendo la guardia.

-guerreros preparen las ballestas para la batalla-dijo Gilda a todos sus soldados, y no tardaron en ver mas maquinas, y a la pegaso azul con crim y cola de colores de arcoridis que los comanda.

-por la alianza asido todos los enemigos y los prisioneros serán destruidos-dijo la unida L con voz de mando.

-¿ dash?-dijo Gilda muy confundida. –a ella me refería-dijo soarin señalando a rainbow dash.

-¿esa es rainbow dash, por todos los vestidos que fue lo que le hicieron?-pregunto rarity con su tono de voz dramático.

-eso mismo preguntamos twilight y yo al verte a ti, en la mina de los perros diamantes-dijo applejack recordando lo que paso en ese momento.

-todas las unidades ataquen-dijo la unidad L a todos los robots a su cargo.

-guerreros defiendan a los ponys sin lastimas a la pegaso azul-ordeno Gilda a todos sus soldados los cuales obedecen la orden, disparando las flechas de las ballestas o con sus propias garras, destruyen a cada unidad, y junto a los soldados grifos también sunset, X y las demás portadoras, las cueles tiene que trabajar juntas para destruir a los robots.

Mientras la unidad L usa su velocidad para lastimar muy seria mente a todos los que se cruzan en su camino con los movimientos de rainbow dash o con su cañón que sale de su hombro derecho, y aunque Gilda trata de razonar con ellas no funciona es como si no la reconociera es como si fuera otra persona, y en ese momento en el que X intercepta a la unidad L a lo que la misma unidad sonríe.

-así que tú eres la unidad que mi amo quiere verlo en pedazos, perfecto yo lograra lo que mis demás de mi modelo no lograron-dijo la unidad L muy confiada.

-yo no lo creo ya que las demás no tiene la capacidad para eso-dijo X serio.

Sin decir mas palabras las 2 unidades chocan en un combate muy feroz destruyendo muchas de las casas cercanas aunque de repente las cosas cambiaron para X ya que está tomando una postura de defensa ya que la unidad L es más rápida que el mismo X, aunque el mismo X es mas rápido que un pony normal, está luchando contra una unidad diseñada para aprovechar la velocidad de la forma biológica y llevarla al máximo, lo que complica la capacidad de atacar de X.

Mientras con las potadoras y los grifos el número de enemigos está disminuyendo ya que muchos están más concentrados en los grifos que atacan a las afueras de la ciudad que en los que están liberando prisioneros.

-parece que me equivoque, ella no las reconoció-dijo soarin un poco preocupado.

-no te preocupes X la liberara con algunas complicaciones-dijo sunset mirando Asia donde está la batalla entre X y la unidad L.

-mientras no se pase de la raya-dijo applejack seria. –Bueno en la defensa de X, rainbow no le está dejando muchas opciones-dijo twilight mirando Asia la batalla.

\- rainbow en muchas ocasiones un poco salvaje, pero con esa cosa encima es aún más salvaje-dijo rarity seria pero con elegancia.

\- bueno soarin apresúrate a dejar la ciudad, sin tu Cutie Mark no puede hacer mucho aquí-dijo sunset muy cordial a lo que soarin asiente y seba junto a otros ponys.

-me siento rara-dijo rarity llevándose un casco a la cabeza. –yo también, me siento rara-dijo twilight igual de mal.

-me siento como si las fuerzas se fueran de mi cuerpo-dijo applejack tirándose al suelo.

-chicas ¿Qué les pasa?, por todos los cielos-dijo sunset muy asustada al ver que las marcas de iguales están brillando con un color oscuro, el cual está opacando el color normal de sus amigas.

-¿sunset que está pasando?-pregunto twilight a su amiga. –las marcas de iguales están tomando más fuerza, pero como, hay no X, aguanten chicas-dijo sunset a sus amigas

Y se dijere a donde está la reina Gilda para pedir un gran favor.

-mi lady, todos los ponys han sido liberados, y llevados a tierra, ahora nos uniremos a la batalla de verdad-dijo uno de los comandantes grifos.

-son buenas noticias, y contestando su duda comandante quiero que todos se preparan, vamos a la batalla con nuestros hermanos y hermanas-dijo Gilda para animas a sus guerreros.

-disculpe lady Gilda, necesitó a 3 de sus guerreros para llevar a las portadoras a donde estas X-dijo sunset a modo de petición.

-¿para que no parece que ellas lo puedan ayudar a esa alicornio?-pregunto Gilda con muchas dudas y viendo donde la batalla está destrozando el lugar.

-ahora es complicado de explicar pero ellas necesitan estar de el-dijo sunset casi suplicando.

-mmm, ustedes 3 tomen a las portadoras, y llevan las a donde está el humo-ordeno Gilda a 3 de sus guerreros y aunque pusieron cara tristes obedecieron la orden a lo que sunset le agradece por el favor, ya con las portadoras el grupo corrió a donde esta X mientras los demás grifos se reunieron con los demás y aumentando la presión contra la maquinas.

Con X el atraviesa la pared dando una maro meta, poniéndose de pie rápido ya que está usando el poder de la magia, en eso esquiva otro disparos de la unidad L, pero no puede esquivar otra envestida, mostrando a X que necesita más velocidad o cambiar al poder de la honestidad para combatir fuerza contra velocidad, a lo que X se lanzó a la batalla tomando el cañón de la unidad L tras uno forcejeo logra arrancarlo solo para recibir un golpe y otros mas tan rápido que X no defenderse y termino estrellándose a otra casa.

-declaración esta unidad es más rápida de lo que el sistema identifico-dijo X mientras se levantó.

-así es-dijo la unidad L y le da otro golpe a X, que hace que se estrelle con otra pared, y antes de que reciba otros golpes X logra sujetar uno de los cascos de la unidad L y comienza a estrellarla por lados destrozando más paredes y al tratar de lanzarla por otro lado pero antes de que se estrelle, la unidad L extiendo las alas y comienza a atacar por el aire a la vez causa que el mismo X se arrepiente de darle impulso, y también intente disparar con su magia en forma de manzanas pero esta fallando muchos de ellos.

En eso el grupo de sunset llega a donde está la batalla entre X la unidad L en eso el grupo puede ver todos los problemas que X está teniendo con la velocidad de su oponentes y a la vez las portadoras estén recuperando sus colores normales ya que están más cerca de X pero también tratan de no ser un estorbo ya que X tiene suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por ellos, aunque la unidad L detuvo su ataque ya que una unidad le informa que el ejército invasor se está acercándose mucho a los motores de la ciudad, a lo que la unida iba a donde están sus unidades pero un disparo de X logra detenerlo, y así que la unidad L ordene una total reorganización para proteger el motor y que en unos minutos se unirá con ellos.

-declaración no puedes ganar, tu velocidad no es suficientes aun con tu fuerza aumentada y tu color-dijo la unidad L seria y aterrizando.

-observación tu velocidad es buena, pero ahora de cambiar de poder-dijo X cambiando de poder al de la generosidad.

Y todo su cuerpo toma los colores de rarity en el pelaje cola y crim el caso tiene el mismo color solo que el metal que adorna el cosco es de un color más claro de morado así como la mechera la protección en las alas y las protecciones de las patas, en los cascos son del mismo color de la crim, el reto de la armadura es de un color blanco mas claro, lo único que no cambia como en todas las demás formas es la gema en casco.

-eso no me impresiona, solo cambiaste de color, como los otros 2-dijo la unidad L sin impresionarse y lanzando otra envestida solo para estrellarse en lo que parece un muro de diamantes.

-parece que ahora tengo la ventajas-dijo X muy tranquilo y disparando los mismos diamantes que la unida G uso contra el solo que estos son blancos azulados, y al usar su programa de puntería no faya la mayoría de los disparos ya que la unidad L sigue teniendo mayor velocidad pero ahora es la unidad L la que tienes los mayores problemas ya que muchas de las gemas tiene la capacidad de seguir a sus blancos seleccionados y como los diamantes explotan o disparan rayos causan mas daños a la misma unidad, he intentar hacer mas envestidas o usar las nubes como armas eléctricas no son de mucha ayuda ya que los mismos diamantes defienden a X de la gran mayoría de los daños como los diamantes son destruidos tiene que crear mas.

Son en esos momentos en el que el grupo de sunset llega a la batalla pero también tiene que avanzar ya que X y la unidad L siguen avanzando y destrozando la ciudad parece que se dirigen al principal centro de control del clima de cloudsdale y también donde está la batalla entre los grifos y los pegasos robóticos, pero los 2 combatientes no parecen darse cuenta, así que el grupo tiene que alcanzarlos, tanto para detenerlos y que las portadoras recuperen su fuerza, en ese momento es cuando X ya tiene la victoria en sus cascos la unidad L tiene muchos daños en su armadura a lo que es obligada a llamar apoyo, las cuales hacen que X retroceda un poco pero no mucho ya que sunset los destruye ya que su puntería está mejorando, cosa que sorprende a la unidad L pero su asombro cambio a terror ya que X concentra su energía como hizo en veces pasadas al dispáralas como un hechizo destruye la armadura y purifica a la portadora que está siendo manipulada por la armadura, y como las otra veces X toma la gema que estaba en el casco de la unidad y la colocan dentro de su pecho con las demás.

Tras eso X toma con su magia a la pegaso azul inconscientes colocándola en su lomo para llevarla con sus amigas y alegrándose un poco de la batalla que aún no termina, aunque no tuvieron que caminar mucho ya que vio a sunset y a todo su grupo así que se dirige así todos ellos, lo que como es de esperarse las portadoras recuperaron todo su fuerza y color y se asustaron por su amiga.

-descuiden ella solo esta inconsciente- dijo X tranquilo he iniciado las reparaciones del lado mecánico.

-eso nos tranquiliza un poco-dijo applejack entre seria y tranquila.

-así alguna vez me pregunte como me vería de alicornio, ahora tengo una respuesta visual, aunque un poco diferente-dijo rarity analitica.

-con la obvia diferencia entre semental y yegua-dijo sunset burlona.

-¿sunset que hacen todos en esta parte de la ciudad?-pregunto X robóticamente.

-recuerdas lo que nos dijo Flor sobre la conexión que tiene con las portadoras, bueno tu batalla se salió del limita de las chicas y empezaron a perder su fuerza y color normal-dijo sunset muy tranquilo.

-ya lo veo, es algo que no vi durante la batalla, lamento los inconvenientes-dijo X tratando de sonar normal.

-no hay problema lo que importa es que liberaste a rainbow dash, y que la batalla está por terminar-dijo twilight muy tranquila.

-¿esta segura princesa?-pregunto uno de los grifos mirando que la batalla continua a un sin su líder.

Aunque los robots están haciendo una formación muy sospechosa ya algunos se están concentrando la energía de sus cuerpos en sus lomos mientras que otras unidades siguen en la batalla a modo de defensa para los otros.

-¿pregunta chicas rainbow dash que tanto soporta la derrota?- pregunto X muy analítico y escaneando las unidades que concentrar la energía.

-no le gusta mucho las derrota-dijo applejack recordando la forma de ser de su amiga.

-que la pregunta X-dijo rarity muy curiosa. –porque esas unidades están concentrando la energía de sus cuerpos hasta un posible punto críticos-dijo X entre serio y analítico.

-¿X estas diciendo que estas unidades van a?-dijo sunset muy nerviosa y con ella las demás.

-si van a explotar, con la fuerza de la energía destruirán toda la ciudad, y causara una buena baja de los soldados grifos-dijo X muy mecánico.

-por todos los cielos, tenemos que iniciar la retirada-dijo twilight muy nerviosa, y con ella sus amigas y los grifos y uno de ellos fue a informar a su reina de inmediato.

-y X ¿puedes crear una esfera de P,E,M para este problema?-pregunto sunset igual de nerviosa.

-por ahora no el sistema esta reparando los daños, pero se detecta mas señales de vida acercándose, de tipo biológico-dijo X analítico mirando a otro lado.

En eso se pueden ver barrio pegasos con armaduras de los guardias reales y otros vestidos de Wonderbolts, todos comandados por spitfire, al que al ver las intenciones de las maquinas ordena que todos rompan las esperas que traen para la batalla, al romperse todas al mismo tiempo causan una de las explosiones más fuertes que no solo pasa a dañar a las unidades enemigas si no también a las puntas de flechas sobrantes de los grifos, algunas explotan y otras están en punto crítico la ciudad entera se paralizó y muchos de los equipos de clima están muy dañados, y también X fue afretado por la energía ya que en su sistema de reparación apago su escudo de energía que es el que lo ayuda con este tipo de ataques.

Aunque la reina Gilda dio una clara reclamación por el daño colateral que los grifos recibiendo pasa rápido ya que hay que atender a todos los heridos de la batalla a lo que los ponys ayudan el único problemas reales que una unidad sobrevivió a la explosión con muchos daños pero aun esta funcionando, y siguen la lógica se fue de hay para regresar con sus amos he informarles todo lo que paso y esperar que lo reparen.

Tras algunas horas y empujones después todos los pegasos tanto civiles como la guardia real Wonderbolts, y los grifos regresaron a la ciudad Griffonstone donde los grifos recibieron muy contentos a sus valientes guerreros y con un poco de desconfianza a sus aliados ponys y perros diamantes que llegaron poco después de que los ponys y los grifos, y en una de las casa cercanas al cuartel militar están las portadoras y sunset que están esperando que sus amigos despierten.

-sistema reiniciado, sistema motriz reiniciado, memoria lista sin daños-dijo X despertando fue colocado en una cama.

-es bueno verte despierto X-dijo sunset muy contenta.

\- sunset ¿Qué paso dónde estamos?-pregunto X un confundido.

-estamos de vuelta a Griffonstone, uso soldados grifos tuvieron la cortesía de traerte-respondió sunset

-lo entiendo-dijo X casi que quejándose.

-¿estarás bien X-pregunto sunset un poco preocupada.

-el sistema entero aún necesita reparaciones, tanto el biológico como el mecánico, la lógica dice que ya se lo que sienten las unidades enemigas.

-ya lo veo, creo que si no fuera por tu naturaleza hibrida, te hubiera ido peor-dijo sunset un poco más tranquila.

-si es lo más lógico, y ¿Cómo esta rainbow dash?-dijo X analítico y viendo a las portadoras al otro lado de la habitación.

-ella está bien como dijiste esta inconsciente, ten bebe esto para que te mejores-dijo sunset muy tranquila y levitando con su magia un vaso con medicina.

El cual X toma con una de sus cascos y lo bebe, y al segundo se arrepintió ya que el sabor es muy malo que causa que el sistema de X detecte muchas cantidades de intoxicación, como muchas personas dramáticas X hace los mismos movimientos, y por los mismos se cayó de la cama y hay termino su ataque.

-sunset, como deduzco que dicen los puros y el respecto que te tengo, intentas envenenar me-dijo X claramente molestó, mientras su sistema de reparación busca lo que sirve de la medicina.

-es una receta de zecora que elabore, aunque por sus gestos de tu cara algo me salió mal-dijo sunset mirand la receta.

-usaste todos los ingredientes mencionados o improvisaste algo-dijo X levantándose del suelo.

-bueno no encontré algunas plantas que se mencionan así que tuve que improvisas un poco-dijo sunset a de disculpa.

-bueno estamos en otras tierras así que es comprensible-dijo X ya mas tranquilo y caminando con las demás y con el sunset.

-a nombre de mis amigas te doy las gracias por traer de vuelta rainbow-dijo twilight entre feliz y tranquila.

-aunque pudiste ser un poco más delicado-dijo rarity con su elegancia.

-aunque rainbow no es del tipo delicada, así por mí parte lo insiste bien-dijo applejack más relajada.

-hay mi cabeza creo que otra vez me estrelle con las rocas-dijo una voz que todas las chicas reconocieron.

-¡rainbow dash!-gritaron todas las ponys al ver a su amiga despierta, y no tardaron en abrazarla muy fuerte.

-chicas necesito respirar-dijo rainbow pidiendo aire.

-perdona rainbow-dijo sunset disculpándose por las demás. - ¿sunset shimmer tu qué haces aquí?-pregunto rainbow muy confundida.

-es una larga historia y está relacionada con el-dijo sunset seria y señalando a X.

-creo que me gustara escuchar y saber que les paso a sus Cutie Mark-dijo rainbow con su despreocupación y señalando las Cutie Mark de sus amigas.

A lo que ellas también le señalan a la de rainbow, a lo que también le preguntan que es lo último que recuerda y lo que contesto fue que se dirigía a apoyar en la defensa de la academia Wonderbolts, después de eso ya no recuerda nada, tras escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, le contaron todo lo que paso y el cómo fue liberada del control de la alianza asida.

Tras un rato de contar historias y presentar a X el grupo fueron a buscar a la reina grifo y a spitfire para despedirse y ver que pueden hacer para ayudar.

-hola Gilda me alegro verte o debo decir reina Gilda-dijo rainbow al ver a su amiga.

-y yo me alegro que recuperaste la razón dash-dijo Gilda muy contenta de ver a su amiga en su normalidad.

-¿y donde esta spitfire?-pregunto sunset muy contenta.

-ella está hablando con el general falcongex y el capitán roctrex de los perros diamantes, para ver la defensa y la organización de recursos-dijo Gilda muy tranquila y pensando que les dirá a los líderes de sus nuevos aliados.

-sabes me sorprende de que ahora tu estés en la política-dijo rainbow tranquila y con un poco de burla.

-bueno alguien tiene que ser responsable de la supervivencia de mi pueblo-dijo Gilda con mucho orgullo.

-bueno díganos reina Gilda como podemos ayudar-dijo twilight inquinándose con todo es respecto de una líder a otra. A lo que Gilda acepta la ayuda de las portadoras y sus 2 amigos.

Después de algunas ayudas por aquí y por ha haya o para ser más precisos con la distribución de la comida ver a los heridos y dar algunas disculpas por parte de rainbow, y en esta día a nacido la alianza carmesí en honor de toda la sangre derramada por las batallas contra la alianza asida.

Y es así como las portadoras se van de la ciudad junto a sunset shimmer y X así el norte de su ubicación actual lo que no se han dado cuenta de que un ser los está viendo y a su lado un tablero de ajedrez y el ser quita una de las piezas del tablero.

-muy bien jugado Flor muy bien jugado, pero mis aliados aún tiene la mayor ventaja y ya es mi turno-dijo Tifón a lo lejos y desapareciendo del lugar.

Fin cap 6.

Gracias por su atención y lo logro terminar otro cap y creo que estoy un poco orgulloso ya tengo 6 capítulos de este fic. ;) XD y gracias muchas gracias

Cuides sen mucho bay.


End file.
